What It Takes to be a Hero
by PineappleApproves
Summary: "You promised you'd never let anything bad happen to me. But I put you on a pedestal so high, you had no choice but to look down on me. And when I became nobody to you, it made it that much easier for them to make me disappear." Seven years ago, she went missing. They told the fire prince she had killed herself. They were lying. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1 - Letter From Ba Sing Se

_**So I'm a little late to the Avatar bandwagon. I just discovered it towards the end of last year, and I figured, "Why not let it consume my soul?"**_ _ **Anyways, yes, I've been wanting to write this story for a long time. I started developing it in my head even before I finished watching the series.**_

 _ **The story takes place three years after the end of the show. And by the way, I haven't read any of the graphic novels, so if you see any contradictory plot points then... sorry? I'm trying to stay true to canon when it comes to characters, events, relationships, etc.**_

 ** _Here's a little warning: this story contains a few dark themes. And death will be a lot more obvious than it was in the show._**

 _ **As always, please enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

* * *

Three years sounded like a long time in words or writing, so it only made sense that it would also feel like an eternity. But it didn't. In fact, it couldn't have flown by any faster. It was hardly believable that three entire years had passed since the end of the war—the war that had lasted for a hundred years.

But that was not to say that the past few years had been easy. After the end of the Hundred Year War, the new firelord found himself hard at work trying to repair his nation. Too long had it been twisted at the hands of corrupted leaders, and there was so much to be done. Frustratingly, very little had actually been accomplished during his time as firelord. These three years had felt short indeed.

The sun's glow had just faded below the horizon. Evening settled heavily over the royal palace. Now seemed like a good time to sit down and write that response letter to the Earth Kingdom. He and the Earth king were deep into the discussion of the newborn joint government that had been created between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation colonies. Tonight, Firelord Zuko determined, was a good time to quit with the procrastination and prepare a reply to the latest inquiries. With such a sensitive topic, he needed the clear, peaceful atmosphere that the evening provided.

Or so he thought. As Zuko spread the parchment open over his desk, the door to his office flew open. Startled, one of his hands flew aside and knocked into the porcelain inkwell. It fell over and cracked, causing black liquid to ooze out over the desktop. Zuko snatched the inkwell and placed it upright, but ink continued to bleed from the crack.

"Whoops," he heard his unexpected visitor say. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Zuko glared at the person standing in the doorway. "You didn't _scare_ me," he countered. "You just _surprised_ me!" He let out a frustrated sigh as he watched the ink drip down over the side of his desk. "What are you doing here, anyway? It's a little late for friendly visits."

"I've got a letter here for you," the visitor replied.

Amused, Zuko raised his eyebrows. "I didn't realize the _avatar_ was running errands for me," he marveled jokingly.

"I make exceptions. Don't get used to it," Aang replied with a crooked grin. "But this is a pretty special letter." He raised the scroll up. "It's from Ba Sing Se."

Zuko threw his hands up as he stood from his desk. "Special? Every other letter I've been getting is from Ba Sing Se!" he exclaimed.

"It's not from the Earth King. It's from your uncle."

The firelord's eyes widened. "My…?" he trailed off, feeling a faint glimmer of nostalgia. Quickly, he pushed it down, reminding himself there was no room in a firelord's mind for that. "Never mind, I'll look at it later. He's probably just asking me how I'm doing. Help me find a new inkwell, will you? I remember there being one in here somewhere."

"Why do you—oh," Aang said as he noticed the ink dripping to the floor. Zuko ducked down to open a drawer and began rifling through its contents. Old paintbrushes, empty parchments, a dusty jade paperweight… nothing that could be used to hold ink. He shut the drawer and opened the one below it. After a few seconds of searching, still no luck.

As he rummaged through another drawer, he heard Aang say, "Geez. I figured you'd become a fashionista after becoming firelord, but this _can't_ possibly be yours." Zuko gave a quick peek over the desk before ducking back down again. As he registered what he had seen, he froze. "Wait!" Zuko cried as he stood up. The top of his head collided with the edge of the desk. He let out an aggravated grunt as his hand flew to the tender spot.

Aang watched the commotion with a comical look on his face. The white silk scarf was still clutched in his hands.

"Where did you find that?" Zuko demanded urgently as he rose, his hand still planted firmly on his head.

"It was in that box on that shelf over there," Aang answered, pointing. "What was with that reaction? You look like you've seen a ghost." Then, in a witty manner, he raised the scarf and wiggled it around. "Ooooo!"

"Quit it. Let me see that." Zuko extended an arm. Aang gave him the scarf.

He ran a hand over its smooth surface. The silk's age worn edges and gray splotches gave voice to the scarf's age. But there was no mistaking it: this had been hers.

"I haven't seen this in years," Zuko said quietly. Sensing the darkened shift in mood, Aang's face dropped.

"What is it, Zuko?"

Zuko snapped back to his senses with a firm blink. He crumpled the scarf in his hands and threw it into the top drawer. "Nothing," he answered curtly, shoving the drawer close and casting the scarf out of sight. "Did you find an inkwell?"

The firelord's reaction to the old silk scarf piqued Aang's interest, but he could tell that it was something Zuko didn't want to talk about. Reluctantly, he dropped the subject and the millions of questions that came with it. "No, but I found this," he offered as he held up a small pewter cup. Zuko sighed.

"It'll have to do." He looked down at the puddle of ink on the floor.

"Let me." With a fluid motion of the hand, Aang brought the ink rising up in a neat stream and guided it into the cup. Then, he passed it over to Zuko.

"You're useful to have around," Zuko joked as he took the cup. "But I know you're not sticking around. So what's your plan for the next few days?"

"I want to head back to Republic City as soon as possible," Aang replied. "I feel it's still too young to function on its own. I can't leave it alone for too long."

Zuko chuckled. "Katara must be jealous at how much time you spend with the United Republic."

"She knows how important this is to me," Aang said. "And after Republic City, I can finally start reviving my culture."

Right. The Air Nation. Its annihilation had resulted from the actions of Zuko's great grandfather. Though the avatar would never place the blame on him, Zuko couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. "You know I'll help you with whatever you do."

Aang grinned. "I know. Thanks." He turned towards the door. "If you need to talk to me, send your letters to Republic City."

"You're going now?"

"Sure. It only takes a day or two with Appa," he said.

Zuko tapped his chin thoughtfully. "If only we had some sort of widespread public transportation that was that fast," he pondered. "Maybe I should make that my next goal once we get the United Republic on its feet." He shrugged. "There's already a million things on my plate, anyway. I'll see you later, Avatar."

When the door to this office closed, Zuko found himself alone again. He turned back to the desk and set the pewter cup down. His hand brushed against the scroll that Aang had brought. He stared down at it for a moment, curiosity creeping into his mind. Well, it had been a pretty hectic day. He could use a little break, and he couldn't wait to see what his uncle had written.

Zuko ripped the twine off of the scroll and unraveled the parchment. The letter's first few lines were warm greetings. A smile appeared on Zuko's face. But as his eyes glided over the next few lines, that smile slowly disappeared. He had hardly finished reading the last sentence when he put the letter down. His gaze drifted over to the top drawer of his desk.

He had stopped believing in fate ever since he learned that he could be in control of his own destiny. But this had to be more than a coincidence.

Zuko fell heavily into his chair. He hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he weighed his options. His nation, not to mention the United Republic, needed him. Then again, he had already worked so hard. Perhaps it was time for a break. And after seven years, he had never found closure for her death. Maybe this was finally the time to get it.

Marching out of his office, Zuko went to find the nearest guard. "Have the airship prepped," he ordered. "I want it ready to it fly first thing in the morning." The guard nodded. "And find the captain," Zuko continued. "Tell him to plot a course to Ba Sing Se."

* * *

 _So long ago I don't remember when_

 _That's when they say I lost my only friend_

 _Well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease_

 _As I listened through the cemetery trees_

"One Headlight" by The Wallflowers


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to the Jasmine Dragon

As the airship passed over the city's inner wall, he found himself gazing out the window. Ba Sing Se stretched far and wide in all directions below him. The grand city had been rebuilt to its former glory. But if Zuko looked closely, he could still see hints of when Ba Sing Se had fallen to the Fire Nation—wounds that had not yet completely closed.

And then there were the walls. Zuko felt reverence towards the outer walls; they showcased the Earth Kingdom's strength. But with regards to these intra-city walls, Zuko didn't feel quite the same. Even with the walls separating them, he found it funny that he was able to see the Inner, Middle, and Upper rings all in one view. It was almost ironic.

"Sir," one of the crewmembers announced as he approached the firelord from behind. "We'll be landing in a few moments." Zuko nodded and returned his attention back to the window.

As the airship descended, the city skyline rose higher and higher. Zuko felt a light bump as the ship touched ground. Immediately, two of his guards rushed to him. "Firelord Zuko, there are a few Dai Li agents waiting on the landing zone. No doubt they want to know why you are here."

He remembered the Dai Li from the last time he was in Ba Sing Se, and the thought of them still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Apparently, time had done little to temper their rigidness. Zuko finally turned away from the window. "Tell them that I am here to visit family," he replied. "Surely they won't find any fault in that." The guards bowed their heads and hurried away. Shortly after, Zuko headed for the exit ramp himself. A crewmember on board noticed him passing by.

"My lord, shouldn't you wait for your escort to return and—?"

"And attract half of the city?" Zuko finished. "I'm not here on official business. I just want to see my uncle. It's better to keep a low profile."

"Of course. Forgive me," the crewmember replied.

"It's all right. I appreciate your concern." Before he stepped onto the ramp, he paused. "We, er, might have to stay a day or two. Depending on… well, depending on the circumstances."

"Everything has already been taken care of," the crewmember replied.

The clear weather was the first thing Zuko noticed when he stepped down from the airship. Not a cloud in sight, and the sun shone bright. Even then, the air was cool from the shade provided by the lofty buildings.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko continued forward. He hadn't been to Ba Sing Se in a while, but he knew exactly where to find his uncle. And speaking of which, how was the Jasmine Dragon doing these days? Business would be bustling as usual. He expected nothing less.

Even without his royal escort, he stuck out like a sore thumb. His robes, with its varying shades of red, didn't exactly blend in with the crowd's green, black, and gold colors. People gave him curious glances and whispered to one another, but otherwise didn't bother him. That was good; the last thing he needed was to have a firebending showdown in the streets of Ba Sing Se. That might've flown when he had been a banished prince, but not so much now as firelord.

It wasn't before long until he found himself in front of the Jasmine Dragon. Even from where he stood, Zuko could tell that the inside of the teashop was filled with lively patrons. After a quick thought, he changed direction and began walking around the teashop. Behind the building was the back entrance where only employees were permitted to go through, but he was sure his uncle wouldn't mind this one exception.

Standing in front of the wooden door, Zuko rested a hand on the handle. He inhaled deeply. In his mind, he was searching for what to say when he walked in. He couldn't think of anything. Curses, he was never good at this.

Never mind. It was pointless to dwell. Turning the handle, Zuko stepped into the backroom of the Jasmine Dragon. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it when he realized he was alone. The room was empty, but neat as always. Atop the stove, a kettle was quivering and whining. There was a long shelf on the wall that was lined with jars. The stout neck of each jar was wrapped in twine and had a label dangling from it. Zuko wandered over to the shelf and began reading each label down. Jasmine, ginseng, oolong, Dragon Well… Oh yeah, they were all here.

Zuko had taken the lid off of one of the jars and was sniffing the fragrant leaves inside when he heard a pair of footsteps growing louder. He quickly clamped the lid back down and pushed the jar back as the backroom's door curtains flew open and he appeared.

They locked eyes for a moment, and then Iroh laughed. "For a second, I mistook you for a thief. Then I thought to myself, 'What kind of thief wears royal robes?'"

The sound of his laughter made Zuko break out into a wide smile. "It's great to see you again, Uncle," he said, rushing forward and hugging the old man tightly. "I'm sorry I haven't written or visited in a while."

Iroh hugged him back. "There's no need to be sorry, Zuko," he replied. "It must be tough work running a nation while creating a new one."

Zuko straightened up. "The United Republic? Aang and I are building it together."

"You and the avatar—working together. I couldn't be more proud."

Warmth spread across Zuko's face as his uncle's words elicited a childish joy within him. He cleared his throat and quickly said, "So how have you been? I've noticed the teashop is as popular as ever."

"It's hard work," Iroh said as he walked over to the hissing kettle and lifted it from the stovetop. "But as long as my customers are enjoying their tea, I'm happy." He poured the hot water into a clay teapot.

Zuko watched the steam rise. "Is it just you today? You don't have any help?"

"I have you, don't I?"

Zuko pressed his lips together, forming a tight line. "Uncle, I'm firelord now."

"Being firelord doesn't mean you shouldn't help your poor old uncle every now and then." Iroh set the kettle down and turned to face Zuko. "How about it, Nephew? Just like old times?"

Zuko sighed, but he was still smiling. "Okay, sure." He reached for the clay teapot, but Iroh pushed his arms down.

"First, this," his uncle instructed, holding up an apron. Zuko's face dropped. Iroh went ahead and pulled the apron over the young man's head. "The palace tailors worked hard on those robes, Zuko. It would be a shame if they were to get soiled." The firelord's expression was that of defeat as he tied the apron around his back.

"Now it _really_ feels like old times," he mumbled as he pulled the royal headpiece from his hair.

Iroh chuckled. "These humbling experiences are what make an excellent leader."

"Yeah, yeah," Zuko sighed as he walked through the door curtains.

Despite his reluctant behavior, Zuko found a homely comfort in helping Iroh with the teashop. It was a nice change from being stuck in the palace, even though his feet never stopped moving as he served pot after pot of hot tea. And it was good to see his uncle doing what he loved best.

As the sun traveled through the sky, the flow of customers never stopped. Zuko lost track of time until he realized that the teashop was growing quieter and quieter. When the last customers left, Zuko peeked outside and was shocked to see that it was already dark out.

"It's closing time," Iroh announced from the back of the room, wiping his hands on his apron. "Are you planning to stay overnight?"

"Depends." Zuko closed the window and walked over to a nearby table. He sat down. "Uncle, can we talk?" he asked, his voice somber. Iroh took his seat across from him. "You know why I'm here, don't you?"

"You read my letter."

"Yes."

There was a heavy silence. Both of them were wary of addressing the elephant rhino in the room. Finally, Zuko pulled something from his robes and laid it on the table between them. Iroh reached over and delicately lifted the white scarf with both hands.

"She showed this to me the day she bought it," Iroh said, his voice quiet and sad. "I remember how her eyes sparkled. She was so proud of herself. The sight filled me with much joy." He lowered the scarf and gently laid it back down.

"But what you said in your letter…" Zuko began, staring urgently at Iroh. "You said…"

"To be honest, I don't know why I sent that letter," Iroh said, still gazing at the scarf. "Maybe I shouldn't have."

"Tell me what you saw."

"Zuko—."

"Uncle, please."

Iroh raised his eyes. "I was in a marketplace in the Middle Ring, one that is close to the wall that divides the Middle and Lower rings," he recalled. "That marketplace has some of the best teapots in the entire city. They even have some nice glass ones. Anyway," he continued quickly, catching sight of the impatient look that flashed across Zuko's face, "I spotted someone perusing a nearby stall. She was wearing a long dress and her head was covered in a shawl. It was then I had the most peculiar feeling, looking at her. So I decided to walk over and say hello. When she turned to me, I saw that it was a young girl. Her reaction surprised me; she looked shocked. Her eyes became glassy. I asked for her name, but she just said, 'I'm sorry,' and hurried away. For a while after, I thought I had frightened her. And then, all of a sudden, it came to me." Iroh closed his eyes. "I knew that face. Her eyes, they were amber. And I remember the way they used to sparkle."

Zuko's hands were pressed tightly against the table's surface. "Is that it? You didn't follow her, find out who she was?"

"I didn't," Iroh admitted. "She fled towards the Lower Ring. I couldn't follow her there. But if she is who I think she is, I fear for her."

"Why?"

"Have you not heard? The Lower Ring has become a dangerous place for anyone with Fire Nation origins," Iroh answered. "Someone is targeting them. There have been many deaths, and the killer has remained undetected."

"What?" Zuko's eyes widened. "This is serious! Why hasn't the Earth king told me of this? Why haven't the Dai Li done anything about it?"

"It is no secret that the king and his authorities often neglect the Lower Ring. I imagine there are a number of horrible things that go unimpeded in there."

"As firelord, I need to put an end to this. These are my people!" Zuko stood up. "And you say you saw her going into the Lower Ring? What if she's next?"

"I am afraid of the same thing, but there is little we can do for now. Zuko, it is late. We can talk more tomorrow," Iroh reassured. "You can spend the night at the apartment. Your bed is still where you left it."

Zuko sighed, but he realized the truth in his uncle's words. "Very well," he said. "Let's—." The sound of the front door opening interrupted him. He turned and saw a woman enter and sit down in a corner. She didn't speak or even look at them.

Annoyed, Zuko called out, "We're closed."

"I won't be long." Her voice was steely.

"Now, now, anyone is welcome to my teashop at any time," Iroh corrected as he rose. "Go ahead and go home, Nephew. I'll join you later." To the woman, he asked, "What would you like?"

"Surprise me," she replied, her tone still devoid of any friendliness. Iroh headed to the back, and Zuko followed. Before he walked through the curtains, he cast one last glance at the woman. He couldn't quite pinpoint her age—in fact, and Zuko couldn't believe the ridiculous thought as it came to him, she looked almost timeless. She didn't look young, but she wasn't old either. Her body showed no consequence of age, hardened by muscle and a rigid demeanor. She wore a black, sleeveless tunic. Stretched across her back was some kind of pale brown animal hide. Her eyes, downcast, were ringed with dark makeup. Black hair swooped down her face and concealed one eye.

Zuko didn't like the sight of her. Everything about her screamed _predator_. She resonated a kind of aura that made Zuko's palm sweat at the thought of getting anywhere near her. But apparently, his uncle had a completely different opinion of her.

As he entered the backroom, he heard Iroh ask, "Now what do you think she meant by 'surprise'? Does she mean a crazy kind of surprise, or a pleasant sort of surprise?" He was going through the tea jars on the shelf.

"Are you seriously going to serve her tea?" Zuko said.

"Of course. I meant what I said out there. And why would I turn away such a lovely customer?"

Zuko blinked. "Lovely? She looks about as lovely as an angry saber tooth-moose-lion." Iroh ignored the remark as he continued preparing the tea. Zuko let out a breathy sigh. "Just be careful, and don't take too long, okay?" He rolled his eyes as he left through the employee door. He was pretty sure his uncle only wanted him out of the teashop so that he could spend some quality time with that woman. She wasn't bad looking, but at the same time she just looked so evil.

But who knows, Zuko thought as he made his way down the street, maybe raccoon eyes and a scary disposition was what his uncle preferred. The thought of Iroh dating made Zuko chuckle. Was it even possible at that age?

Suddenly, Zuko stopped. A terrible thought came to mind. He remembered what Iroh had told him back in the teashop. Someone in Ba Sing Se was targeting and murdering anyone who came from the Fire Nation. A deep, sinking feeling of dread burned in Zuko's chest as he turned around and raced back towards the Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

 _We staked out on a mission_

 _To find our inner peace_

 _Make it everlasting_

 _So nothing's incomplete_

 _It's easy being with you_

 _Sacred simplicity_

 _As long as we're together_

 _There's no place I'd rather be_

"Rather Be" by Clean Bandit


	3. Chapter 3 - Gone and Back

Her eyes followed the cup as it was set in front of her. Her fingers were laced together, and her hands pressed against her lips.

"Enjoy," she heard him say.

Her hands slowly and methodically lowered. One of them pushed the steaming cup a couple of inches away. "Sit," she suddenly requested, dipping her head towards the chair across from her. "Why don't we talk?"

Iroh turned back. "I'd be more than happy to," he replied. "Just let me fetch another cup from the back and we can both talk over some tea."

"Have mine," she said, pushing the teacup further until it was on the opposite side of the table.

"That's very kind, but I couldn't take your cup from you."

"Take it." It sounded like an order. Reluctantly, Iroh sat down. Before, she had refused to even look at him. Now she watched him like a hawk, her eyes stony. Amidst the black, they almost seemed a bit… off. She raised her hands and leaned them against her lips again.

"Your clothing and markings are very distinct," Iroh began, breaking the thick silence. "Are you from one of the valley tribes in the southern corner of the Earth Kingdom?"

"I am," the woman answered.

"When I was younger, I traveled the world," Iroh continued. "I remember visiting the valley tribes. A few tribes had the custom of warriors wearing the hide of their best game over their backs like you do." He took a sip from the cup. "I also remember the dark markings around the eyes. I forgot to ask what it was for. Aesthetics, perhaps? It looks very nice on you."

"Where I come from, aesthetics don't keep you alive," the woman replied bluntly. "Traditionally, it distorts the face—make it unrecognizable to any prey that has learned to fear the shape of a human face. Ancient tribe lore says it also hides my age from the four-eyed wolf. An legend tells of a wolf that prowls around unseen by people, a bringer of death. He especially targets those who are further in the years."

"I should be careful then," Iroh said with a light chuckle.

"You should," she said, her eyes growing hard.

"You know, I never learned your name."

"You don't know who I am?"

"I'm sure I would remember a face like yours." He gave her a friendly smile.

She returned it with an icy stare. "Well I know exactly who you are. Tell me, General. Is there anything you regret?"

No one had called him by that title in a long time. What little cheer Iroh tried to bring into the atmosphere quickly dissolved. "There are," he answered truthfully. "But it is impossible to go through a lifetime without regrets. It is just a part of life."

"Hm. How profound," the woman said. "Any specific examples? Think clearly, now." Her fingers twitched with agitation.

"What is troubling you?" Iroh asked.

"The year 94," the woman snapped, her voice growing more and more enraged. "Do you remember?"

Iroh's eyebrows rose, and then his face relaxed. He set the cup down and rested his hands on the table. "So that's what this is about," he murmured, lowering his eyes. "94. Yes, I remember. That's when I began my siege on this city."

"And before that," the woman spat. "Before you and your men even reached the city. Shudao Valley. _Do you know who I am now?_ " She stood up. A hand, claw-like, grasped the edge of the table. With a powerful thrust, she threw it aside. She stepped towards Iroh, but he remained seated. "You'll die for what you did to them!" There was a flash of silver as the dagger flew through the air.

His breathing was haggard as he bolted down the street. He had to get back to the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko was certain his uncle was in danger.

Argh! Why hadn't he listened to his instincts when he had first seen that woman? She was the Lower Ring killer, she _had_ to be! She must have caught scent of Iroh and come after him. The Jasmine Dragon appeared slowly before him. Zuko could see that the light was still on within. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

Suddenly, Zuko slowed. Ahead of him, someone else darted towards the teashop. It was a young woman in a long green dress. Her dark hair swayed wildly as she reached for the door and wretched it open. The light from the teashop illuminated the side of her face. Zuko felt his heart skip a beat. It couldn't be…

He wasn't thinking when he blurted out her name. "Seiya!"

The girl reflexively stopped and looked towards him. They locked eyes for a moment. Hers were amber. A look of shock came over Zuko's face. "No…" he whispered. The girl quickly turned away and ran into the teashop.

"You'll die for what you did to them!"

Before she even realized it, the dagger in her hand had stopped in its tracks. Barely moved, the old man had reached out and caught her wrist before she could bring it down. Breaking out of her surprise, she scowled and kicked out one of his chair legs. The chair toppled, but Iroh was on his feet before he could go down with it.

"Spritely for an old coward, aren't you?" she hissed, yanking her arm away from his grip. Her arm came around for another strike. Iroh managed to just barely evade the blade's path.

"I don't want to fight you," he said. "You're right. What happened in Shudao Valley pains me even to this day."

"Act as remorseful as you want," she snapped. "It won't save you!" She lashed out at him again. And every time she did, Iroh dodged or redirected her attack away. She grew more and more angry. "I know you're a firebender!" she shouted. "Go on and fight back! You had no problem killing them; why don't you try and kill me too?" Her strikes weren't getting any closer.

Then, as she lunged for another attack, she suddenly changed course at the last second and swooped down with a leg to take Iroh's legs out from under him. The quick change took him by surprise. He fell back and hit the ground.

She was above him, dagger raised. "Finally," she growled. As she struck down, a pair of hands flew out and grabbed her arm.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" a voice cried out. Both Iroh and the woman looked over at the intervener. It was the young girl. The woman's face grew softer for a split second, and then returned to its ferocious scowl. "Stay out of this," she demanded, trying to shake the girl off. She hung on.

"Arlei, please don't!" the girl pleaded. "He's not who you think he is!"

"No," Arlei barked. "He's not who _you_ think he is. He's a murderer!" She pulled the girl off. The young woman quickly darted between Arlei and Iroh, holding her arms out to shield him.

"He was always kind to me!" she argued. "If you hurt him, I'll… I'll never forgive you!"

Arlei's infuriated expression completely dropped. Her face completely changed in a way Iroh had never seen before. It looked… compassionate. "Seiya," Arlei said, her voice suddenly gentle, "why—?"

"Uncle!" A burst of flame shot through the air. Arlei flew back as the fiery tendrils passed in front of her. Zuko suddenly appeared, fists pointed towards her. "Get away from them," he ordered. "You're not getting near either of them. It's over for you. You'll answer for your crimes against the Fire Nation."

Arlei glared darkly at Zuko. "You're a fool," she spat.

"You're the one who's been killing people in the Lower Ring," Zuko said. "Drop your weapon and come quietly. Otherwise, it'll turn ugly for you."

"You think a little firebending is going to scare me? Ask your uncle. He knows better." Her gaze suddenly shifted to Seiya. "Fine. He lives. We're going."

Zuko stepped in front of Seiya, fists still raised. "She's not going anywhere with you."

"Get out of my way." The quiet voice came from behind him. Zuko turned around, shocked. The young woman was staring at the ground. Then, she picked up her dress and walked around him. Zuko dropped his arms. "Seiya, wait!" She didn't look back at him. They disappeared through the door. Zuko ran after them, but as soon as he threw open the door, they were gone. He walked back to Iroh and helped the old man up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Iroh assured. "But my teashop's a mess now."

"What happened? Who was she?"

"A bad memory from my past," Iroh replied sadly. "I don't blame her for what she tried to do."

"Are you crazy? She tried to kill you! And she took Seiya!" At the mention of her name, Zuko's head dropped. He walked to the nearest wall and leaned his back against it. "You were right, Uncle. She's here. She's _alive_." He took the scarf out and looked at it.

"She has changed," Iroh said. "You saw how she treated you."

"There's something strange happening in Ba Sing Se," Zuko declared, squeezing the scarf in his hand. "I'm getting to the bottom of this." Tonight, he had seen so many crazy things. He saw a maniac trying to murder his uncle, and he saw the girl.

The girl who, for seven years, he had thought was dead.

* * *

 _You're the wolf outside the door_

 _And I'm in trouble_

 _If you're the wolf I saw before_

 _I'll never last long_

"The Wolf" by Foxworth Hall


	4. Chapter 4 - When They First Met Her

_With an infuriated shout, he kicked at a pair of slippers and sent one of them flying across his room. He picked up the remaining slipper and threw it against the wall as hard as he could. Then he let out another frustrated cry. He hated his sister! He hated her! Why did she have to be so much better than him? It wasn't fair! Not only did she humiliate him in front of their father, she then HAD to rub in his face with her sadistic, piercing taunts._

 _Defeated, Zuko sank to the ground and sat against the side of his bed. He drew up his knees, fighting the lump in his throat and the burning in his eyes. Azula was only five. FIVE! How did she manage to outshine him already?_

 _And why did Father have to snap at him for such a small mistake in his form? Did he really expect a seven-year-old boy to perfect the bending forms so quickly? Of course he did. His father based his expectations of him on Azula. Because she was SO perfect._

 _Zuko lifted his eyes when he heard footsteps approaching his room. Shoot! He had left his door open! No doubt Azula was looking for him to give him another round of verbal abuse. His brow furrowed as he listened to the sound come closer. Maybe, seeing the open door, she'd assume that he was elsewhere. But the footsteps continued until he heard the person enter the room. Of course. He should have known better than to expect Azula to be tricked like that._

 _Well, if she was here for him, he wasn't going to let her find him like this. Springing to his feet, he shouted, "Leave me alone! I don't want to hear it!" Suddenly, the rage drained from his face, replaced by embarrassed shock._

 _The little girl in his room wasn't Azula. It was a girl with long, partially braided hair and dressed in servant clothes. She dropped her basket with a terrified gasp. Before Zuko could say anything, she whirled around and fled from the room. Zuko hurried after her. "Hold on, I didn't mean to—." He stumbled over something on the ground. It was the basket. Wrinkled clothes and sheets spilled out of it. The servant girl had come in, thinking that the prince was out of the room, to collect his dirty laundry._

 _Zuko let out a sigh and walked over to his door. "Great. I'm just one mess-up after another," he groaned._

 _"What was that, Zu-Zu?" came a sweet voice. And then SHE appeared. Zuko flashed her a scathing look and slammed the door._

* * *

His elbows were starting to hurt from leaning on the windowsill for so long, but he refused to move. Zuko stared up at the pieces of night sky that were still visible behind the rooftops. The night had felt like an eternity. If only the sun could rise sooner.

"Zuko, you need to rest," he heard from behind him.

Zuko lowered his head, looking at the wood between his arms. "I can't sleep," he admitted.

Iroh appeared beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're worried," he said.

"I'm more than worried," Zuko said. "I feel like my heart is about to explode out of my chest. I can't believe what I saw tonight. What if that woman hurts her?"

"You still believe she is the Lower Ring killer?" Iroh asked. "I don't think so."

"No?"

"I've heard that the deaths in the Lower Ring were caused by poisoning. Arlei doesn't seem like the type to use poison. She's much more confrontational. I know that as a fact."

"That doesn't change the fact that she kidnapped Seiya!" Zuko argued.

"Kidnapped?"

"That's what it was, wasn't it? I know Seiya! She wouldn't have been able to fight back even if she wanted! That's not who she is…" With a frustrated sigh, Zuko dipped his head down and roughly shook a hand through his hair. "Once the sun's up, I'm going to look for leads on their whereabouts." He pushed himself away from the windowsill. "I guess I'll try to sleep. There's no point in standing around."

Iroh heard the sound of Zuko's door closing. He turned to the window and stroked the branches of the bonsai tree that was set just below the windowsill. He understood the boy's anguish. Seeing the young girl also brought him conflicted feelings. He was overjoyed that she was still alive, and even more so that she cared enough for him to defend him. But what saddened him was the cold way she treated Zuko. Something terrible must have happened to her in the seven years since that day to cause such a shift in her heart, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what.

* * *

 _It was an adorable sight to see—a tiny thing trying to balance the tray in her little arms. As she got closer to the table, her strength sapped and she began to teeter. Iroh reached out and steadied the tray before it and the little servant could fall over. He helped her set the tray on the table. The young girl was clearly out of breath._

 _Across from the table, his son flashed him and amused look. The girl unstacked two cups and set them out. "Is it just you?" Iroh asked curiously._

 _"Siyi and Rika had to help in the kitchen," the little girl answered as she lifted the teapot with effort. "Moina went to clean one of the guest rooms. I don't know where Bei and Sami are."_

 _"I see. So everyone's busy, huh?" Lu Ten said. The little girl reached for his cup with the teapot, her arms shaking from the strain. He gently took the pot from her. "Here, let me." As he poured, he said, "And you got stuck with serving us old timers our afternoon tea?"_

 _"Oh no, it's an honor!" the little girl cried, swooping down in a bow. Both men laughed._

 _"Why don't you join us?" Iroh invited._

 _The little girl nervously fiddled at the ends of her hair. "If the head catches me not working…" she fretted._

 _"Don't worry, we were the ones who invited you. The head servant can't argue with that." The girl finally kneeled down at the table. Iroh prepared her a cup. "What's your name, little one?"_

 _"Seiya," the girl answered, watching the cup with wide eyes. "Is that for me?"_

 _"It is." He placed the cup in front of her. The girl's hands remained in her lap. "How old are you, Seiya?"_

 _"I'm six."_

 _"That's very young," Lu Ten said with a frown. "I'm not sure how I feel about you working like this."_

 _"It's okay," Seiya replied with a tiny shrug. "The bed's a lot softer here, and the chores aren't so bad."_

 _'She must have come from an orphanage,' Iroh thought sadly. Seiya lifted the cup and took a tiny sip. She set it down in a hurry and made a face. "Urk!" she squealed, sticking her tongue out. "It's bitter!"_

 _"That's just how tea is!" Lu Ten managed to say between chuckles. When he was finally able to catch his breath, he leaned down towards the little girl. "So Seiya, can you firebend?"_

 _A wary look came over the girl's face. "Servants aren't allowed to firebend!" she said in a hushed voice._

 _"Aw, come on. Just this once. I won't tell anyone," Lu Ten encouraged. Seiya cast a quick glance over her shoulder, and then ducked towards him._

 _"Well, if I concentrate really hard," she whispered, "I can sometimes do it."_

 _"Let me see."_

 _Seiya reached out with an open palm. Her brow tightened as she glared at her hand, trying to focus with all her might. Nothing happened. Seiya dropped her hand, disappointment drooping her shoulders. "I can't."_

 _"Yes you can." Lu Ten lifted her hand and opened her palm again. "Take a deep breath." She obeyed. "As you do, can you feel warmth growing in the pit of your stomach? That's your inner energy building up. Now, when you exhale, try to direct that energy through your arm and out of your hand." Seiya blew the air out slowly. As she did, a small bulb of fire appeared in her palm. Her mouth flew open. "I did it!"_

 _As he watched, Iroh couldn't help but feel a deep pride for his son. Judging from the way he treated the child, his son would grow to become a great man. And in the distant future, he'd become a great firelord._

 _"Now let's have a little contest," Lu Ten suggested. "Let's see who can shoot the most fire out of their finger."_

 _"But you'll win!" Seiya said._

 _"You never know," he responded. "And you should always try even when you're not sure you'll succeed."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"On the count of three, all right? One… two… three!" Seiya took a deep breath as though she were about to go underwater. A small, candle-sized flame appeared on her fingertip. Lu Ten purposefully caused only a small string of smoke to slither from his finger. "Oh no! You beat me!"_

 _Seiya gasped. She grabbed her cup and held it out to him. "Maybe you should drink more tea!"_

 _Iroh couldn't remember when he had last laughed so hard._

* * *

Despite his uncle's protests, Zuko went to the Lower Ring as soon as the sun rose. Walking down the smelly, litter-filled streets reminded him of when he and Iroh had come to Ba Sing Se as refugees. They had started in the Lower Ring, living out their first few weeks in a creaky, dingy apartment. This part of the Lower Ring wasn't where he had lived. The area seemed much worse. He was astounded that people were able to get by in these conditions.

Then, up ahead, he saw a commotion. There was a crowd gathering around a large building—thick throngs of curious onlookers. As Zuko came closer, he saw a line of royal guards forming a blockade between the crowd and the building. At the door, a figure clad in black and green stood, his hands hidden behind his back and his face concealed by the dip of his hat. A Dai Li agent. Something big had happened here.

Zuko slipped through the crowd. He wondered how he was going to get through the guards undetected. The answer conveniently showed itself.

An old man suddenly tried to push past the guards. "That's my inn!" he protested. "You can't keep me out of it!" As a few guards broke formation to shove the old man back, Zuko ducked down and slipped past.

"This is a crime scene now," he heard a guard reply. "Once the general has finished inspecting the area, you can have your inn back."

Crime scene, huh? It wasn't hard to guess what happened here. It looked as though the Lower Ring killer had struck again.

"Halt!" a stern voices demanded. The Dai Li agent stepped in front of Zuko's path. Zuko stopped. Listening to the conversation had made him forget about the agent. He had raised his head to glare at Zuko. The agent was surprisingly young, and suddenly Zuko didn't feel as intimidated anymore. "Civilians are not permitted to enter. Turn back and be on your way. There is nothing to see here."

Zuko stood his ground. "What happened here?"

"If you do not comply, I will have to use force." The agent removed his hands, covered in clay, from his back.

"Put your hands down," a female voice ordered. The Dai Li agent quickly obeyed, returning his hands behind his back. A woman clad in light armor stepped out from behind the agent. Her hair, just starting to turn gray at her temples, was tied back in a bun. Despite the austere, formal way she carried herself, the soft features of her face portrayed genuine kindness. As she stopped in front of Zuko, she lowered herself into a courteous bow. "It is an honor, Firelord," she addressed. "You'll have to forgive my son. He was just trying to do his job, and I doubt he recognized you." She nudged the Dai Li agent. "There's no need to act so stiff, Jangzhen. I don't know why the Dai Li have to be such sticks in the mud." Turning back to Zuko, she added, "I am General Jing Yin. What brings you to the Lower Ring?"

"The same reason you're here," Zuko replied, looking over his shoulder at the dirty street. "General, huh? You're part of the Council of Five?"

"The first female member," Jing Yin said. "A few of the generals decided to retire after the Yudao incident was resolved. And I'm here to investigate a murder that happened here." She motioned towards the inn. "Let's not talk out here in the open, Firelord Zuko." Zuko followed her into the inn. The place was completely empty. A large wall of curtains obscured half of the room.

"I thought the Council of Five dealt with military affairs," Zuko said, examining the room. "While internal conflicts were controlled by the Dai Li."

"Yes, technically King Kuei and the Dai Li should be handling this," Jing Yin agreed, "but seeing as this problem has been going on for months, it doesn't look like they care enough to do anything about it. General How won't help me either; he says I'm on my own. And besides, I don't trust the Dai Li. Especially because they and a… certain individual, practically handed the city over to the Fire Nation during the war."

Zuko looked back at the silhouette standing in the door. "But your son is one of them."

"I know," the general's voice became heavy. "Deep down it pains me to see his talents utilized by those discreet traitors, but this was his heart's calling. I won't deny him that. My son is a righteous young man, and that lets me know I can trust at least one of them," Jing Yin said. She marched over to the curtains and pulled it aside. "After you, Firelord." Zuko passed through the curtains. On the other side, he saw a body slumped over one of the tables. He stared, horrified.

"He was from the Fire Nation," Jing Yin confirmed. "Just like all the others."

Zuko remembered the conversation with his uncle from the day before. "Poisoned?"

"Yes." The general looked at Zuko with surprise. "You're aware of this?"

"I found out yesterday," Zuko admitted. "But I'm a little peeved King Kuei never told me about this."

"I understand the king's reasoning, not that I agree with it," Jing Yin said. "This kind of news would cause political turmoil. We all know there's already been enough of that between the Fire and Earth nations already. Additionally, there is a decree that any foreign civilian who passes through Ba Sing Se's walls with the intent to reside in the city receives dual citizenship. That means they are under the jurisdiction of the Earth Kingdom. So this is our problem, not just yours. Still, I tried to tell the king to notify you, but, well…" She heaved a sigh. "You can probably guess how he responded."

"I see," Zuko said, cautiously walking around the table to get a different view of the body.

"Don't touch him. He's already in rigor mortis."

"I wasn't planning to." Zuko looked back at the general. "So have you found any clues?"

"Not really. The poison was in the man's drink. I have no idea who put it in, though."

"I have an idea," Zuko said. "I think I know who the killer is."

"Really?"

"She tried to attack my uncle last night in the Upper Ring. She's tall with short hair, and has a really dangerous feel to her. Got dark makeup here." He traced the outline of his eye with his finger. "My uncle mentioned her name…" He fought hard to remember. "Arlee?"

"Arlei?" Jing Yin said, her eyes brightening. "She's here in the city?"

"You know her?"

"Yes, she's—Firelord Zuko, Arlei is not a murderer. She's a hero."

"A what?" There was no way he heard that correctly.

"A hero," Jing Yin repeated. "During the war, she saved this city. She and the Generals put an end to the Legendary Seige of Ba Sing Se."

* * *

 _Like autumn turns leaves_

 _Winter will breathe cold on our necks_

 _Snow in our paths_

 _Wherever she goes_

 _All that I know is that_

 _Beautiful things never last_

 _That's why fireflies flash_

"Fireflies" by Ron Pope


	5. Chapter 5 - At the Window

Her eyes gazed down at the large map that was draped over the table. It depicted a detailed layout of the Earth Kingdom. "The intel General Yin gave us says that the Fire Nation troops are coming in from this direction," a woman next to her said, tracing a path with her finger on the map. "That means, in order to reach Ba Sing Se, they'll have to go through here." Her finger stopped on a narrow path between the mountain range. As the woman moved her hand, Arlei saw the small text that labeled the path.

Shudao Valley.

Her heart raced. She cast a panicked glance at the other three people that stood around the table. Then, she turned her gaze to the woman next to her. Amidst dark markings were fierce eyes, and her long black hair slipped loosely over her shoulder as she stooped over the large map. Looking away, she felt her heart skip. "This is a mistake," she tried to say, but no one heard her.

"What if they find another way through the mountains?" one of the others asked.

"Unless they can earthbend or spontaneously transform into mountain goats, they're not crossing the range any other way," the woman answered.

"That valley holds nothing but death," Arlei said, though once again her words drifted unheard through the air. "I _know_ what happens there. You have to—!"

"What about the Earth soldiers?" another of the three said. "Shouldn't they help us there?"

"I let the Council know about my plan to intercept the Fire Nation troops in the valley, but they want to keep most of their forces at the wall. The men you saw outside were the ones they could spare us."

"That's not the back up I was hoping for," one of the warriors mumbled. "Guess it shows how much faith they have in us. Vote of confidence accepted and appreciated."

"We're just four foreigners to them," another warrior pointed out. "And we're going up against multiple battalions this time. Plus I hear the prince himself is among them. I guess they're serious about taking Ba Sing Se."

"Which is why we _cannot_ let them past Shudao Valley," the woman said. "If they take the capital city, they'll bring down the entire kingdom."

"We know," the warriors replied. "Don't worry. We're always with you, Chief."

The woman smiled. Beside her, Arlei felt hollow. "You shouldn't have been," she whispered. Suddenly, all sound seemed to disappear. The room had grown eerily mute. No longer were there the background noises of soldiers moving about outside, or the shifting of the gathered warriors around the table.

Then, cutting through the silence, came a tapping. It was a quick, erratic rhythm. Arlei knew what it was even before she looked.

A crow sat outside the window. When they met eyes, it paused. Then, it flipped its head over to look at her with its other eye—a dead, milky eye. With its beak, it continued to beat its beak against the glass.

It kept coming for her. It never left her alone.

The crow kept tapping even when the room grew orange and hot. Whirling around, Arlei found herself in a room swallowed by flames. Everyone else had vanished, and the fire was drawing in closer. It stung her skin with a terrible, ravenous pain. The smoldering roof collapsed onto the ground in front of her, and Arlei quickly shielded her face with her arms.

The roaring subsided into crackling. She felt an ominous presence suddenly fill the air. Slowly, Arlei lowered her arms. The fire surrounded her in a ring, reaching up to obscure the sky. And in front of her, hanging from creaking ropes on a wooden beam, were three figures. Blood dripped from their fingertips.

Arlei fell on her knees as she stared up at the three bodies. She could hardly breathe. The cracking of flames transformed into a chorus of hoarse whispers that swirled around her.

" _We followed you to Shudao Valley. You led us to our deaths._ "

A wall of flames burst from the ground and engulfed the three figures.

* * *

With a shuddering gasp, she opened her eyes. She brought a hand to her neck and felt cold sweat. Gritting her teeth, Arlei threw the covers aside and sat up. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, trying to ignore her racing heart and the tears that threatened to slip out from between her lashes.

After multiple attempts at controlling her breathing, her heart refused to settle down. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Quickly, Arlei smeared it away with the palm of her hand. "Stop it," she hissed to herself. "Stop it right now." Then she collapsed, burying her face in her hands. Her breathing turned into short, ragged sobs.

After a moment, Arlei pulled herself onto her feet and stumbled out of the bedroom. She wiped both of her eyes with the side of her hand and found her way to the kitchen. Kneeling down, she tore out a floorboard and threw it aside. Then she reached down and pulled a jar out.

Seeing the old jar caused Arlei to hesitate. It had been a long time since she quit, but tonight the demons had come back to torment her. She needed the numbness. It was the only way she could stay sane every time they came for her. She could almost hear the tapping on the window. With shaking hands, Arlei untwisted the jar's lid. As soon as she removed it, the thick odor of alcohol wafted through the air.

"Mama?" she heard a voice say behind her. Arlei dropped the lid and lowered her head into her hand. "Mama, is that you?"

"Go back to bed, Kani," Arlei ordered coldly. She heard little footsteps approaching her. A small figure appeared in her peripheral vision and crouched down. "Are you okay?"

"Go back to bed." She felt the child hug her.

"Don't be sad," Kani reassured. "It'll be okay. You told her you wouldn't use it anymore, remember?"

"You don't understand," Arlei said. "Tonight I _need_ it."

"Please don't. I'm here for you."

" _Kani, let go_." Her snarl was almost inhuman.

"You're scaring me."

Arlei looked up. "I'm sorry. You're right." She wrapped her arms around the little girl. "I'll be all right, Kani. Go back to sleep."

"Okay." Kani leaned up and kissed the woman on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night."

After the little girl left, Arlei stood up, picking the jar up in one hand. She walked over to the front door and opened it. The chirping of crickets greeted her. She swung her arm and flung the contents of the jar out into the night. The crickets fell silent as the earth was drenched. Then, she threw the jar out into the darkness and closed the door.

* * *

A week passed since his arrival in Ba Sing Se. Zuko had ordered his airship to return to the Fire Nation without him. He'd be staying in the capital for a while.

And then, after much debate, he had decided to send a letter to Republic City. A few days later, a loud rustling from outside his window woke him. A large red bird was perched at the sill, a small piece of paper tethered to its leg. As Zuko opened his window, the red messenger hawk greeted him with a loud squawk.

He took the letter and unrolled it. It was a message from Aang.

 _Zuko—_

 _Count me in. Katara and I will be arriving shortly after you get this letter. In the meantime, see if you can get any help from the Dai Li or the Council. If I've learned anything over these past few years, it's that this issue may be a lot worse than we know._

 _Oh yeah, and can you feed Hawky for me?_

Zuko looked up at the messenger hawk. It was eyeing him. Then it gave another squawk. With a groan, Zuko called over his shoulder, "Uncle, what do messenger hawks eat?"

* * *

Jing Yin sat back in the garden bench, one leg crossed over the other. Her attention was focused on the scroll that lay unraveled in her lap. Suddenly, a large rock came soaring straight towards her. With her eyes still lowered, she stopped the boulder with a raised hand and flicked it aside. "Work on your aim, Shen," she called out, unrolling more of the scroll.

"That wasn't me!" a child's voice replied. "It was Jangzhen!"

"You little liar!" the young man snapped back. "Mom knows who threw that rock!" He walked over to his brother and crouched down. "Look at your stance! Point your toes _forward!_ And your legs are too close together! If you really want to control the earth, you have to really root yourself down. Like this." Jangzhen assumed a wide stance himself.

The six-year-old stomped his foot. "I did what you told me to do!" he argued. "This blows! Why can't Mom teach me?"

Jangzhen seized the top of Shen's head and gave it a little shake. "Because Mom's too busy to deal with little loudmouths like you."

Shen pulled away from his brother's grip. "Just because you're part of the Dai Li, doesn't mean you're a master!" he said. "They only let you in because of Mom. And because Dad was—."

"Hey, shut up!" Jangzhen hissed, grabbing Shen's arm and yanking him close. He cast a quick side-glance at Jing Yin. She made no indication that she had heard them. He leaned down. "How many times have I told you _not_ to mention Dad around her?" Shen never took his brother's warning seriously, and that infuriated Jangzhen. The little boy didn't know how that one man had torn their mother apart. He didn't know what it had been like to be on the run, led by a walking rift that had once been a mother. That had all happened before Shen was born. He was lucky.

Suddenly a large shadow passed over them. Both boys looked up to see something big and fast moving in the sky. Jing Yin looked up from her scroll. She set it aside.

"That's him, isn't it?" Shen cried. Immediately, Jangzhen knew that the Dai Li were expecting him, and that it paid to be late. Jangzhen let go of Shen's arm and ran over to the stone table where his hat rested. As he pulled the strap under his chin, Jing Yin asked, "Where are you going?"

"If the avatar is here, they'll probably want every agent present," Jangzhen replied as he straightened his hat and raced off.

Shen cupped his mouth with his hands. "Jangzhen come back!" he called out. "You still haven't taught me how to surf on rocks yet!" Jing Yin stopped beside the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shen, go inside," she ordered gently. "I need to go."

"But Mom!" Shen whined. "I want to see the avatar!"

" _Shen._ " Her voice became stern. The boy's pout immediately disappeared. "The avatar is here for something important. Some day I'll let you meet him, okay?" Shen lowered his eyes, muttered something unintelligible, and retreated back into the house.

* * *

 _When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get to close; it's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

"Demons" by Imagine Dragons


	6. Chapter 6 - Still Friends

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? Long black hair! Eyes around the same color as mine!" Zuko snapped, pointing a finger at his good eye.

The simpleton merchant's dumfounded stare never broke. "Uh… What? You looking for your sister or something?"

"It doesn't matter who she is!"

"Then why you lookin' for her?"

There was so much rage bubbling in him, Zuko was sure his head was going to explode. "That's not what I meant! Look, she wore a green and pink dress. Just tell me if you've seen anyone like that around here!"

The merchant rubbed his chin as he gazed thoughtfully at the sky. "Sure, I seen someone like that. A girl dressed all fancy-like with flowers and them sparklies in her hair," he said, wiggling his fingers next to his head. "Also wore a green neck cuff too that sorta matched her dress. I wondered what a pretty little thing like herself was doing all by her lonesome. The Lower Ring was no place for a girl like that; it'll eat her alive."

"And where did she go?" Zuko pushed.

The merchant eyed him. "You implying that I followed her? Son, I ain't no creep."

"No, I—Just tell me already!" Zuko barked. "This is important!"

The merchant regarded Zuko for another moment, tapping his chin. Then, he gave a nonchalant shrug and pointed. "It ain't hard to tell where she went. Based off her dress, I say she works at the Silent Falls Inn." Zuko followed the merchant's finger and saw a tall building that rose above every other shack in the area. "Finest place in the Lower Ring, and the finest ladies working in it. Though I'd be careful of the inn owner if you're planning to run in there after one of the girls."

Zuko glared at the merchant. "I'm not ru—Oh, forget it." Turning away from the merchant, he headed straight for the tall inn. It stood out from the shambling buildings around it was in a rather pristine state. For a rather opulent place, Zuko was surprised it hadn't been overrun by the plethora of looters and bandits that lurked here.

The entrance to the inn was flanked by two young women. They were wearing identical green and pink dresses. As they bowed to Zuko, he noticed that both of them were also wearing green neck cuffs. "Welcome to Silent Falls," they greeted. "Stay as long as you wish."

As soon as Zuko stepped through the door, he spotted her. Her back was turned to him, but her long black hair and flowers told him who she was. She was collecting used cups and bowls onto a tray. Zuko hurried over. She must have heard his footsteps, because she turned around to face him. Quickly, she bowed low. "Welcome to Sil—," she greeted, but as she rose, her words were cut short. She let out a shrill gasp, her hands flying to her mouth. Then, she whirled around and resumed her work, her movements erratic.

Zuko frowned. "Seiya, why won't you look at me?"

"I'm sorry," she replied, lifting up the tray and preparing to leave. "I don't know who you are." As she stepped away, Zuko reached out and grabbed her arm.

"That's a lie and you know it," he said. He stepped in front of her to meet her gaze, but she ducked her head away. "Wait, please. What's wrong? What happened to you?"

"Only patrons are welcome," Seiya said quickly. "Otherwise, you must leave."

"I'm not leaving until—."

"What's going on here?" A rough hand clasped Zuko by the shoulder and pulled him back. A bulky man wearing elaborate clothing loomed over him. He lowered himself until he was eye-to-eye with Zuko. Immediately, the young man's eyes noticed the scars that cut thin, pale lines through his skin. There was a small, circular one on his neck. "These girls aren't here for you hooligans to harass. You don't want to know what happened to the last idiot who threatened one of my workers."

Zuko glowered back. "I wasn't harassing her," he defended. "She—."

"Patrons only," the man interrupted, his grip tightening. "If you're not here for a meal or a room, get out." Zuko was roughly shoved towards the entrance. He didn't want to stir up trouble, especially with a man who looked like he could crack skulls with one hand. Digging his hands into his pockets, Zuko walked out of the entrance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girls bow as he exited. He walked a few buildings over and sat down on the steps of a half-collapsed house. Leaning forward, he leaned his forehead against his hands.

* * *

 _He found her in one of the rear courtyards. She was hanging damp sheets onto the drying line, using a stool to reach the clamps. Zuko clasped his hands tightly behind his back and walked over. As he drew closer, a gust of wind suddenly blew a sheet into his face._

 _"Ack!" he cried as he waved his arms wildly, trying to pull the sheet off of him. When he finally managed to wrestle it away, he saw her staring at him with a puzzled expression. "Oh… hi," he greeted awkwardly, raising a hand. Suddenly, the sheet flared up and slapped him again. The girl pulled the line so that the sheet moved away from him._

 _"Thanks," Zuko said. The servant dipped her head courteously._

 _"Can I help you with anything?" she asked._

 _"Well, actually I…" Zuko paused to clear his throat, "I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday. You know, the thing that happened in my room… I didn't mean to yell at you. I thought you were Azula."_

 _"There is no need to apologize, Prince Zuko," the girl replied._

 _"No, there is!" Zuko said. "You didn't deserve that. I feel really bad." Behind his back, he twiddled his thumbs. "So… what's your name?"_

 _"Seiya," the girl replied, pulling another sheet from her basket._

 _"Oh… Hi, Seiya."_

 _"Hello, Prince Zuko."_

 _So what was he supposed to say now? He had gotten his apology out of the way, but strangely he didn't want to leave just yet. "So… are you a firebender?"_

 _The girl paused, and then reached up to clip the corner of a sheet. "We aren't allowed to bend, Prince Zuko."_

 _"Oh. That's a shame."_

 _Seiya shrugged. "It's okay. I don't need it to work."_

 _"I think anyone should be able to bend if they want to," Zuko stated. Seiya finished hanging up the sheet. But before she could step down to retrieve another one, Zuko stooped down to snatch one from the basket and held it up for her._

 _"Thank you," she said softly. While she stretched up to hang the sheet up, Zuko caught her sneaking a glance at him._

 _"Do you bend, Prince Zuko?" she ventured._

 _"Yeah. Hey!" He pulled his arms out from behind him. "Do you want to watch me firebend? The other day, my uncle showed me this really cool move! It's like this!" He raised his foot up into the air, and then brought it straight down. As his heel hit the ground, a ring of fire exploded out._

 _Seiya gasped and quickly snatched up the basket as the fire passed by. "The sheets!" she warned. Zuko winced._

 _"Oh, sorry."_

 _"That was a good move. You're very talented," Seiya complimented as she set the basket back down._

 _Zuko felt his chest swell with pride. It was the first time someone had commented on his firebending without comparing him with his sister. "You think so?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"You should help me practice, then!" Zuko suggested happily._

 _Seiya bowed. "I would be honored, Prince Zuko."_

* * *

"What are you doing in a place like this?" a voice asked, interrupting his thoughts. Zuko started and looked up. Standing over him were two familiar faces: Aang and Katara. With another nervous glance over her shoulder, Katara continued, "Seriously, I don't think this is a good place for us to be in."

"It's great to see you too," Zuko said, standing up. "How have you two been?"

"Well I'll be _much_ better once we head back to the Upper Ring," Aang whispered back.

"I can't leave yet," Zuko said. "There's something I need to do here."

"And what's that?" Katara asked.

"See that inn over there?" Zuko motioned towards the inn. "I need to talk to someone in there, but the owner won't let me…" He trailed off as an idea sprung to mind. "Wait, I know… Aang, I need you to do something for me."

"You said as much in your letter," Aang mumbled. Zuko fished a hand through his pocket and pulled out a few bronze coins. He reached out and dropped them into Aang's hand. "Go into the inn and distract the owner for me. I'm sure he wouldn't turn away the avatar. It'd help if you bought a drink or something. Just keep him distracted while I sneak around the back."

"What for?" Katara asked as Aang peered at the money in his palm. "Yeah, what for?"

"I'll explain later, okay?

Zuko watched as the two walked towards the inn. He reached into his vest and gripped the silk scarf tucked against his chest. Then, after waiting a few minutes, he headed for the inn. This time, he dodged around the entrance before the two girls could see him and slipped towards the back. As he rounded the corner, he quickly retreated back and pressed himself against the wall as a server walked out from the back door. She deposited trash into a furnace and burned it with the pull of a lever. Then, she walked back into the inn.

Once the coast was clear, Zuko walked over to the door. The furnace smelled awful. Zuko wrinkled his nose. He opened the door a crack and peeked in. The door led to some sort of supply room. Shelves were lined up against the wall, holding food items and dishware. Zuko slipped in and tiptoed through the room. The supply room opened up to a long hallway with multiple doors. Zuko let out a breath of frustration as he made his way cautiously down the hall. Every door was shut. Curiously, Zuko jiggled the handles of a few and found them locked.

But there was one that was slightly ajar. As Zuko came up to it, he noticed the flickering of light coming from the crack. He pressed his ear against the door and heard someone moving within it. Slowly, he pushed the door open a little more and peeked in.

Seiya was there, readying the room for its next guest. She was trying to light a second candle, but the match had gone out already. She attempted to light another one, but it wouldn't spark up. Zuko swung the door wide open, but she didn't notice as she tried again with a third match.

"Why bother?" he asked aloud. "It would be easier just to firebend."

Startled, Seiya dropped the matches on the table. She didn't turn to face him. "Go away," she whispered.

"Why are you acting this way?" Zuko asked, stepping into the room. "Seven years ago we were best friends. What happened?" He reached for her.

Suddenly, she whirled around, pointing a knife at him. Zuko stumbled back. "You!" she cried, tears leaving trails down her face. "You happened!"

He couldn't believe it. From all the years he'd known her, she had been the sweetest, most innocent person he had ever known. And yet here she was, holding the end of a knife at him. He was just starting to realize how much she had changed.

"You promised me you'd never let anything bad happen to me!" she sobbed. "But it was my fault. I put you on a pedestal so you'd have no choice but to look down on me. You were my world, but I became nobody to you! And when they made me disappear, you didn't even notice!"

Zuko dropped his hands. "I don't know what you've been through," he said quietly. "I never meant for you to get hurt." He walked towards her, ignoring the tip of the blade that was directed straight at his chest. "You were my closest friend. You still are." He stopped in front of her. With a gentle hand, he slowly lowered her arms. Her hands loosened. The knife clattered onto the floor between them. Seiya brought a hand to her mouth as more tears spilled down her face.

Zuko closed in to hug her, but in that instant he saw a look of genuine fear cross her face as she stepped back. "Please don't touch me," she pleaded, her voice weak.

What had happened to make her so afraid of physical contact? To be honest, Zuko was too afraid to ask. Instead, he reached into his vest. "I have something for you," he said as he pulled out the white scarf. A look of amazement crossed Seiya's eyes. She reached out and took it, clutching it to her chest.

"It was all I had left of you after you were gone," Zuko said. "I missed you."

She finally looked up at him. In her amber eyes, he finally saw her again. His dearest childhood friend. "I missed you too, Prince Zuko."

* * *

 _I had a dream about the way things used to be_

 _We would play out in the streets_

 _When we were young, and we were free_

 _But somewhere out there_

 _We got lost along the way_

 _Makes it harder every day just to get by_

 _But we're gonna be alright_

"Better (All the Time)" by The Everlove


	7. Chapter 7 - The Plan

_It had been two years since they had first met and become friends. Zuko was nine, Seiya eight. They were best friends, and Zuko was grateful for that. He finally had someone who wasn't Azula to spend time with, someone he could talk to freely and say things he wouldn't even tell his own mother. He would confess to her about his frustration with his sister, how inferior he felt compared to her. Or he would tell her about his dream of becoming a firebending master, someone whom his father would be proud of. She never spoke a word of his secrets to anyone else._

 _One warm evening, Zuko sat under a large tree in the main courtyard to play with the new toy his mother had gotten for him. It was a little wooden sloth monkey that was holding an apple in its paws. The tail was made of string, and when yanked, the apple would pop up into the air. He couldn't wait to show Seiya after she finished with her chores. She usually finished after sundown. It wasn't like he had anything to do, so he could wait._

 _He was trying to see how high he could pop the apple. So far, Zuko had gotten it all the way up to that little knot in the tree trunk. As he gripped the tail tightly, he knew this attempt would be the record breaker. With an eager yank, the apple sprung up._

 _Suddenly, a hand shot out and snatched the apple from midair. Zuko scrambled to his feet to face Azula as she boredly inspected the apple pinched between her fingers. "Playing with little animal dolls, Zu-Zu? That little servant girl has really made you soft, hasn't she?"_

 _Zuko reached for the apple, but Azula quickly whisked it from his reach. "It's not a doll!" he snapped. "Give it back!"_

 _Azula sneered and bounce the apple back and forth between her hands. "Is it a little present for your_ girlfriend _?"_

 _"She's not my girlfriend. Mom gave it to me!"_

 _"Well that's good," Azula sighed, suddenly tossing the apple back to Zuko. He managed to catch it just in time. "Because that's what Mom and Dad are worried about. You two have become awfully close."_

 _Zuko scowled. "Mom thinks it's fine, and Dad doesn't care. It's none of your business, anyway. I'm allowed to have friends too!"_

 _"Of course Mom would think it's fine," Azula said, crossing her arms. "As pathetic as it is, she's happy as long as you are. And you're wrong about Dad. He does care. He thinks it's disgusting how you associate yourself with such a lowlife. I do too. They're subhuman." A wicked look crossed Azula's face. "If you wanted a pet so badly, you should have just asked Mom for a badgerfrog or something."_

 _"Stop it, Azula!" Zuko exploded._

 _"Or what?" Azula taunted. "You're going to firebend at me? Zu-Zu, I think we both know who'd win." With that, she turned and strutted away. Breathing heavily, Zuko stared at her shrinking back. Something felt hot in his hand. He looked down and realized that the toy sloth monkey had caught on fire in his hands. Quickly, he dropped it. The toy crumpled into a black mummy._

 _"Are you okay?" came a soft voice. And there she was, her amber eyes filled with concern. For a moment, Zuko just stared at her. He couldn't help but think of what Azula said. Did Father really disapprove of their friendship?_

 _The thought was quickly dispelled. "I'm fine," Zuko said, growing sad when he realized he had nothing to show Seiya. He looked back down at the blackened ash._

 _"I made you these," he heard her say. When he looked up, he saw her holding up a pair of fur-lined gloves. "I overhead a few of the seamstresses saying how there might be cold weather coming in next week."_

 _Zuko took the gloves. "Wow, these are cool!" he said, feeling the fur trimmings. "I wish I could give you something too."_

 _"It's okay, Prince Zuko. You don't—." Before Seiya knew it, Zuko had caught her in a tight hug._

 _When they parted, Zuko said, "That's all I had on me. I hope it's enough." She was very, very red._

 _"I-it is."_

* * *

"General, I'm sorry to say that murders happen very frequently in the Lower Ring," King Kuei said. "It's the gritty truth. As such, it would be impossible for me to have to the time or resources to resolve every single one of them."

"I'm not asking that from you," General Jing Yin pleaded. "All I'm asking for is to give me another chance. I was getting close to finding out the truth. You know the avatar is here. That's how important this is."

"I can't give you that much leeway on your own," the king replied. "Look, I know you mean well, General. I know for a fact how dedicated you are to our city. But you must understand the thin line I'm walking on. I'm under the scrutiny of Ba Sing Se's watchful eye. If it sees me giving too much power to one of my generals, people will begin to panic. The dictatorship of the Dai Li and their leader, as well as the fall of the Earth Kingdom, is still fresh on their minds."

Behind her back, Jing Yin's hands tightened. "You don't need to remind me of the scars Long Feng cut into this city," she said. "I understand the position you are in. Thank you for taking the time to hear me, Your Majesty." With a curt bow, she turned on her heel.

"General," she heard behind her. She stopped. "I may not be able to help you," King Kuei said, "but that doesn't mean I will stop you. But be careful. If someone catches you, I will have no choice but to prosecute you."

"Understood." She continued walking, until finally she disappeared behind the grand doors.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Aang said as the three of them headed through the Upper Ring to the Jasmine Dragon. "You and this girl were friends for six years, and then she disappears completely. You thought she was dead, until you found her here in Ba Sing Se?" He scratched at the side of his head. "How does that even happen?"

"It's a long story," Zuko said. "And I'd rather not tell it."

"It must have been so bittersweet to see her again," Katara noted. "But what I don't understand is why she would act so cold towards you if you two were such good friends."

Zuko didn't say a word. Aang had the feeling he knew why, but just couldn't say. He only hoped Zuko wouldn't let the guilt fester in him too long; it had a way of slowly throttling one's soul.

"Why did we leave her back there?" Katara asked. "The Lower Ring is a dangerous place."

"She wouldn't come," Zuko said. "I don't know why. She just said she had to stay. But I think that inn is the safest place for her. You met the innkeeper, right?"

"I did," Aang agreed. "But I don't know. I got a weird vibe from him."

"Because the man's two stories tall!" Zuko said. "The Lower Ring killer is going to have to think twice about getting anywhere near there."

"Aang told me about the killer," Katara spoke up. "That's just awful. And all the victims have Fire Nation origins?"

"It's not a coincidence," Zuko said. "They're being targeted."

Suddenly, Katara stopped and grabbed Aang and Zuko by the shoulders. "Wait, I have an idea!" she exclaimed.

Aang was jerked backwards. "For what?"

"For catching this killer, of course! We set up some bait and catch them in the act!"

"Umm…" Zuko mumbled. "Why did you look at me when you said 'bait'?"

"Because it's _going_ to be you."

"What?" Zuko and Aang cried out at the same time.

"You're putting my life on the line? Need I remind you that I am a world leader and I have a country to look after," Zuko hissed under his breath.

Katara crossed her arms. "It's okay," she said smugly. "I get it. Well, looks like we'll have to find someone else who's _man enough_ to help us catch the killer, then."

Zuko jerked a thumb towards himself. "Are you saying I'm afraid? I'm not afraid!"

Between them, Aang put his hands up. "Hey guys," he said meekly, "let's not—."

"Well if you're not afraid, then you should go with my plan."

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"Okay, good!"

"But you're going to have to keep a careful eye out," Zuko said, glancing at the two of them. "I heard that all the victims were killed using poison. It's going to be a lot harder to catch them at it."

"No worries, we'll just carefully watch anyone who gives you anything," Aang assured. By now, they had reached the front of the Jasmine Dragon. "So when are we starting?"

"Tomorrow," Zuko said.

"What? So soon? We haven't even put together a plan yet!" Aang cried. "Where's Sokka when you need him?"

"We don't need a plan," Zuko said. "We'll just watch everyone closely and look for anything suspicious. I'm not waiting any longer."

"Is it because you're so eager to get back to that girl?" Katara teased.

Zuko frowned, but it quickly faded. "Yes," he said. "I have a lot to own up for."

* * *

Koru shielded his eyes from the sun and squinted into the distance. A couple feet away, his sister Kani sat in the shade of a tree and braided a few blades of grass together. "When do you think Mama's going to visit?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Koru replied, glancing over his shoulder at the small cottage nearby.

Suddenly, a large beast leapt out from the bushes. It was a cheetah wolf, with a canine head and tail with a feline body. It landed on the grass and charged at the little boy. Koru stared at the animal. When it reached him, it stopped. There was a little green ball in its mouth.

"Good boy, Sho!" Koru praised, holding his hands out. "Now drop it!" The cheetah wolf's tail wagged, but it refused to let go of the ball. Koru reached for the ball, but Sho withdrew away. "I can't throw it if you don't give it back!" Behind him, Kani paused from her braiding to yawn. "I'm tired!" she announced.

"Then let's go take a nap," a voice suggested. Sho perked up his ears at the new sound. Immediately, he turned and raced happily towards his master. When he reached her, he began excitedly sniffing her face.

Arlei placed a hand over his muzzle and gently pushed him away. "A whole day of playing and you're still as hyper as ever."

"That's because he won't drop the ball!" Koru said. Sho looked at him, and then opened his mouth. The ball hit the ground. Koru glared at him. "You did that on purpose!"

"Well now's your chance to throw it again," Arlei said. "Come on, Kani. Time to sleep." Kani popped up and scurried over to Arlei. "What about you, Koru?"

"I'm not tired," the little boy said. "I want to stay out here a little longer."

"Fine, but you need to come back in before sundown." Arlei scooped Kani up and carried her towards the cottage. Sho sat on his haunches. He lifted his nose to the air and let out a drawn out howl. Kani raised a finger to her lips. "Shhhh!" she hissed before resting her head back down on Arlei's shoulder. The cheetah wolf lowered his head.

"All right, let's play!" Koru said as he skipped over to the ball. Sho reached down and snatched it up, jumping away as Koru let out a cry of frustration.

* * *

 _And we were only kids_

 _And our time couldn't end_

 _And how tall did we stand_

 _With the world in my hands_

 _And we were only kids_

 _And we were best of friends_

 _And we hoped for the best_

 _And let go of the rest_

"Shadows and Regrets" by Yellowcard


	8. Chapter 8 - Rekindling Old Flames

_"It's like Grandfather doesn't even see me!" Zuko ranted, throwing his hands up in frustration. "And Father looks at me like he wish I wasn't there!" Beside him, Lu Ten walked with his hands behind his back._

 _"I'm sure your father doesn't really think that," he comforted. "Some people have very strange ways of showing affection, especially if they're not good at it."_

 _"I think affection is the last thing he feels," Zuko mumbled. Then, louder, he cried, "What am I doing wrong?"_

 _"If you want my honest opinion, I think what you're doing now is wrong," Lu Ten pointed out. "Don't worry about it too much. You'll try to hard and end up crashing and burning. Just try your best, be yourself, and let whatever happens happen."_

 _"That's easier said than done."_

 _Lu Ten sighed. He decided to change the subject. "I've noticed that you and Seiya get along famously."_

 _"Seiya? What about her?"_

 _"Nothing," Lu Ten corrected quickly. "You're almost ten. It's just that you're a big kid now. You're nearly in the double-digits."_

 _"Yeah," Zuko replied nonchalantly, trying to balance on the railing of the roofed pathway they walked on._

 _Lu Ten gave the boy a side-glance. "You know, I read this poem the other day," he continued. "It was about a servant and a prince. They became friend in secret, and when the prince rose to the throne, he married the servant and made her his queen. Isn't that nice?"_

 _"Uh huh," Zuko said, concentrating on his balance. Lu Ten rolled his eyes. Never mind._

 _"Please! Give it back!" someone pleaded. Lu Ten turned his head towards the sound. Zuko jumped down from the rail. They headed towards the source of the voice. As they walked around a decorative dragon statue, they spotted Azula and Ty Lee. Huddled in a corner, Seiya tearfully watched as Azula twirled a floral scarf around her hand._

 _"Are you saying this is yours? I don't think so. It's far too nice for someone like you to own. I bet you stole it, didn't you?"_

 _"No!" Seiya said._

 _"Ooo! Can I have it?" Ty Lee asked._

 _"Of course not," Azula snapped. "I'm the one talking here. Don't interrupt." To Seiya, she said. "Okay, just tell me who you took it from and I'll give it back to you."_

 _"I didn't take it from anyone!"_

 _"You apparently don't want this back." Azula held the scarf up and dangled it. "Maybe Ty Lee can have it after all."_

 _"Yay!"_

 _Lu Ten marched over. "That's enough," he ordered. Azula and Ty Lee looked at him. When their heads turned, Seiya pushed herself out of the corner and reached for the scarf. In an instant, Ty Lee ducked down and stuck her foot out. Azula stepped to the side as Seiya fell face first into the mud. With a snort, she said, "Good one, Ty Lee!" Looking down at the girl, she held the scarf up by her face. "That was a dirty move you pulled. I think you deserve a pubishment." The scarf burst into flames. Seiya began crying._

 _"You two!" Lu Ten chided angrily. "You better—."_

 _"Bye, Cousin!" Azula chirped as the two girls hurried past him. As she passed Zuko, Azula grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go!"_

 _Zuko glanced back at Seiya. She sat up, her entire front covered in mud. "But—."_

 _"Yeah, let's go!" Ty Lee encouraged, grabbing his other arm. "Mai's waiting by the pond. We're going to play Catch The Phoenix." The two of them quickly tugged Zuko away._

 _Lu Ten crouched next to the crying girl. With his sleeve, he wiped the mud off of her face. "Hey, it's okay. Did you get any in your eyes?"_

 _"I don't want to be here anymore!"_

 _He pulled Seiya into a hug. "Don't say that," he whispered. "Everything's going to be all right." He stood up and gently pulled her to her feet. "Let's go inside and clean up."_

 _"Where's Zuko?"_

 _"He…" Lu Ten looked around. "Let's get inside, okay?" With an arm wrapped around her shoulders, he led her back to the servants' quarters. "And afterwards, I'll give you a gold coin and we can go get a new scarf. There's a merchant who sells silk clothes in the main plaza."_

* * *

When the last customer had left Silent Falls in, and all the dishes had been cleared away, Seiya returned back to her room. Her arms and feet ached. She reached up and rubbed her neck, but felt a sharp pain. Quickly, she retracted her hand away. As she entered her room, she saw a piece of paper resting on her pillow. She picked it up and read its brief message. Then she headed out towards the back of the inn.

And just as he had written in the message, he was waiting for her there. He picked himself off of the wall and faced her. "Hey," Zuko greeted.

"It's late," Seiya replied.

"I know. Sorry. I just want to talk to you." He took her hand and led her to a pile of crates that rested next to the furnace. After they sat down, he continued, "My uncle lives in Ba Sing Se. You remember Iroh, right? He has an apartment in the Upper Ring. You could stay there."

Seiya pulled her hand away. "I told you. I'm fine here. This is where my work is."

"Seiya, you have to know that the Lower Ring isn't safe, especially for us," Zuko said. "There's someone killing people who are from the Fire Nation. Both firebenders and nonbenders. I've spent all of today in the Lower Ring, trying to find whoever is responsible."

"You shouldn't be here," Seiya said.

"Neither should you."

"No one knows who I am," Seiya insisted. "Is this why you called me out here?" She stood up.

"No, wait." Zuko stood up too. "I figured I could drop by since I was in the area." He held a hand out. "Let's walk over to the Middle Ring. We can talk about stuff and… you know, just like we used to."

Her heart jumped at the thought of those years. She had actually been happy. "Okay," she whispered quietly, taking his hand. As they walked out from behind the inn, Zuko glanced at her.

"I like your cuff," he said. "It matches your dress."

Seiya reached up and touched her neck cuff. "It does," she agreed softly.

They passed a few more blocks in complete silence. Seiya could feel the tense nervousness coming from him. Still, she couldn't find anything to say. As hard as she tried, she couldn't rekindle the giddiness she used to feel with him.

"I want to ask what happened," Zuko finally spoke, his voice barely audible. "But I know you won't want to talk about it. I just want you to know that I really missed you. And I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Seiya, I wish you would stop doing that."

She looked up at him. "Do what?"

"Being like that. Saying you understand. Acting like it's your fault whenever I'm upset. I didn't realize it then, but you always took the fall for me. And what you said yesterday about how you put me up on a pedestal. I wish you would stop always giving me what I want and start demanding things for yourself."

"I was already happy," Seiya said. "I just wanted you to be happy too."

Zuko was silent. Then, he said, "But you never told me the truth, did you?" He looked at her. Her eyes were sad. "That you cared so much because you felt something for me?"

"Maybe I did once," Seiya said. "But I knew it was wrong. That's why I never said anything."

"There was a poem," Zuko recalled. "About a servant and a prince. They got married in the end."

"I can't," Seiya said. "Not anymore. There's too much you don't understand." Her hands gripped one another tightly. "You are my best friend. Can we keep it at that? Is that too much to ask?"

"No. If that's what you want." They had reached a pool of water, which was fed by a man-made stream and emptied into a small waterfall. A willow tree leaned over the pool, its wispy branches almost touching the water.

"This place is beautiful," Seiya remarked quietly.

"I want to show you something," Zuko said. He stepped over to the willow tree and slammed his fist against its trunk. A million dots of brilliant lights exploded from the boughs of the willow. As the fire-dragonflies swirled through the air, the surface of the pool reflected their dazzling light.

Seiya let out a breath of air. "Wow, it's amazing!" she said. "I never knew."

"My uncle told me that fire-dragonflies lived in the willows. I didn't really believe him until now," Zuko said, shaking his hand.

Seiya giggled. "And what if it wasn't true?"

"Then I would've looked pretty dumb punching a tree."

* * *

The light in her study was on. Jangzhen stood in front of the door, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. For a long time, he had avoided this conversation with her, but tonight he felt like he needed to finally confront it.

He raised his hand and knocked twice.

"Come in," came the gentle voice. Jangzhen pushed the door open.

Jing Yin was in the process of rolling up a scroll when he entered. She greeted him with a tired smile. "You should be in bed, sweetheart," she greeted.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course."

Jangzhen lowered himself onto the seat opposite of her desk. "Today the head of the Dai Li asked me and a few others to follow the avatar. He told us that if the avatar did anything suspicious, that we were to capture his friend." He shifted uncomfortably. "He probably wanted to hold her as leverage."

"And what did the avatar do?" Jing Yin asked.

"When it was my turn to watch, they went to the Lower Ring with the firelord. I think they were trying to find the killer," Jangzhen answered. "I don't think my commander will be happy hearing about that. I should have acted, but… I couldn't."

Jing Yin placed her hands on the desk and laced her fingers together. "I think you did the right thing. Holding innocent people hostage is not what honorable men do."

"The thing is, I almost did it," Jangzhen confessed. "I know you're probably disappointed in me. You've probably felt that way ever since I joined the Dai Li."

"Jangzhen." She lowered her hands. "I've never been disappointed. I know how much you've wanted to be an agent, ever since you were a little boy."

"But I'm following in the footsteps of Dad," Jangzhen blurted out. Jing Yin's brow reflexively furrowed. "I know you don't like it when I talk about him, but I think about it all the time. I'm scared that by the time I've become him, I won't realize it."

Jing Yin raised a hand to her face and closed her eyes. She didn't speak. Jangzhen watched her, his hands balled into fists on his knees.

"I want you to know that I do not hate your father," she said. "He wasn't a bad man, just misguided. And I partially have myself to blame for that." Finally, she opened her eyes and gazed at Jangzhen with a compassionate look. "But you understand right from wrong. I'm proud. Just because the footprints look the same, doesn't mean the path will be. Remember that, okay?" She took the scroll and stored it away in a drawer and stood up. "I need to check on your brother. Good night, sweetheart."

* * *

 _Do you miss me since I stood and walked away_

 _To find the reasons why I'm living every day_

 _For that something that I can't seem to find_

 _This time_

 _But I will be all that I set myself up here to be_

 _And I will try to see the future through your eyes and keep_

 _Myself fine, away from all the ones who punish me_

 _For all the little reasons, every vision I will keep_

"Banner Years" by Gavin Mikhail

* * *

 _ **Addendum: My writer's block finally came to a complete end and I'm currently procrastinating on studying for an upcoming exam. So let the rapid-fire updates commence!**_

 _ **Also, I just bought tickets for one of my all time favorite bands (Parachute). They're coming to my city in a little over month. AHHHHH so excited.**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Flight

Another week passed. The three of them spent nearly every waking hour in the Lower Ring, trying to get results. Nothing came from their hard work. There was news of another death, but when they tried to check it out, they were herded away by guards. Progress was very slow indeed.

Katara wordlessly watched the steam rising from her cup. Today, it was Aang's turn to watch Zuko. She had gone back to the Jasmine Dragon to take a break. Bringing the cup to her lips, she took a sip. She couldn't take her mind off of the new death. It was so hard to take in. People were suffering, _dying_ around her! She had once vowed to never turn her back on the ones who needed her, and she still held onto that promise. It just hurt to know that she had done nothing to help these people. Could she have prevented any of these deaths?

'No, Katara, you can't think like that,' she thought to herself as she held the warm cup between her hands. She had to keep her chin up.

"You were with the avatar and the scarred boy, weren't you?" a voice asked. Katara looked up to see an old man standing at her table.

"Uh… yes," she answered uncertainly. She thought it odd that he recognized Aang, but not Zuko. Then again, not everyone knew what the firelord looked like, especially now that he was dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing.

"That boy's got a Fire Nation heritage from the looks of him," the old man continued. "You need to keep him out of the Lower Ring. And especially that inn. I seen him go there late at night."

The mention of Silent Falls Inn piqued Katara's interest. Why did the old man mention it? "What's wrong with the inn?"

"I lived most my life in the Lower Ring before moving here," the old man explained, leaning down heavily on his cane. "But in all my years, I've never felt a more vile presence than that place. The owner and those girls… You three need to stay away from that inn." He regarded her with an almost frightened look and turned away.

"Wait!" Katara called, standing up and scurrying after the old man. "Explain yourself!"

"I only came to warn you to keep that scarred boy safe," the old man said as he continued to hobble towards the exit. "I don't want to see him end up as a corpse. If you see a girl with one of those neck cuffs, you stay far, _far_ away."

Katara returned back to her table after the old man left, her eyes glassy as she thought deeply about what he said. Zuko went to Silent Falls frequently to visit his friend. But Seiya, she had a neck cuff too. What did that mean?

Maybe it was time to talk with Seiya. She was a rather mysterious girl. How did she disappear from the Fire Nation for seven years and end up in the Earth Kingdom capital?

* * *

 _She ran past soldiers loading supplies onto komodo rhinos at the harbor. On the water sat large metallic battleships. The sun had just risen, still cut in half by the horizon. The water burned orange._

 _Long ramps extended from the ships onto the harbor. Soldiers shuffled up and down the ramps, hauling cargo. Seiya stopped on the edge of the harbor, staring desperately at the ships. A strong ocean breeze lifted her hair and dress._

" _Seiya?" a voice asked. The little girl whirled around. Lu Ten gave her a gentle smile. "Did you come all this way on your own?"_

" _Are you leaving?" Seiya asked sadly._

" _Yes." Lu Ten crouched down, putting a hand on Seiya's shoulder. "I'm sorry."_

" _Where are you going?"_

" _To the Earth Kingdom," Lu Ten answered. "In a few month's time, we'll break through the walls of their capital and claim it for our country. It'll be the greatest thing my father and I have ever accomplished."_

 _Seiya leaned forward and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you," she said._

" _I'll miss you too," he replied. "But I'll keep you in mind every day I'm gone. Promise me you'll be right here for me when I get back?"_

" _I promise."_

* * *

It was clear that Arlei wasn't pleased from what she just heard. The muscles in her lower jaw and neck were incredibly tense. Seiya had expected this kind of reaction, especially considering what Arlei had done in the Jasmine Dragon. But she wouldn't have asked for this kind of request if it weren't of the upmost importance.

"Are you sure?" the older woman finally asked, her voice tight with controlled rage.

"I am. Please, Arlei. I'd trust him with my life. You'd understand if you saw how he treated me when I was a child."

Arlei closed her eyes, turning them completely black. She drew a long breath in and blew it out slowly through her mouth. "I value your judgment over mine," she said. "If you think this is what's best for them, I'll do it."

Seiya threw her arms around Arlei. "Thank you so much!" she cried. Arlei hugged her back.

"Stay safe, Seiya," she whispered. "We'll leave first thing in the morning, okay?" With that she, vanished from Seiya's room. The young girl found herself staring at the old scarf on her nightstand. Tonight he said he was going to take her some place special. She felt excited. But at the same time, a part of her felt terribly sad. How long was she going to continue to act as though nothing was wrong? As if she was the same Seiya that washed his clothes and shared toys together with him? As if seven years of pain and torture hadn't happened? Zuko was aware of what she had gone through, but he had no idea. Yet the thought of telling him terrified her.

It was nearly time. He'd be waiting in the back alley like he always did. She couldn't keep him waiting. What if the master found out about him? He couldn't know about Zuko.

Seiya rose to her feet and hurried out of her room. She stepped out into the night, and he was there. He led her out of the alley, past the Lower Ring, through the Middle Ring, all the way to the Upper Ring.

"Tonight's a clear night," he said. "It's perfect."

"Where are we going?" Seiya asked. Suddenly, she heard a low rumbling. With a gasp, she hid behind Zuko. Peeking out, she saw a large white silhouette moving in the dark. "What is that?"

"It's the avatar's bison," Zuko answered, stepping to the side to give Seiya a better view. "It took a little convincing, but he let me borrow him for the night."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Don't worry, he's friendly. Just give him a pat on the nose and let him get to know you. See?" Zuko walked over to the bison stroked a hand over his arrow. The bison let out a deep rumble.

Seiya timidly approached the animal. He watched her with his gentle brown eyes. Seiya reached down and rested a hand on his dark nose. The bison closed his eyes and puffed air out of his nose.

"He likes you," Zuko remarked. Seiya rubbed the spot between his eyes.

"What's his name?"

"Appa." Zuko held his hand out. "Come on. I didn't bring you here just to meet him." He led her around to the bison's side. Seiya spotted a large saddle on Appa's back. "Are we going to ride him around town?"

"Well… yeah, in a way," Zuko said as he helped Seiya up into the saddle. Then he climbed up after her. Seiya peeked over the edge of the saddle. "Come on over here," she heard Zuko say. He was sitting towards the front of the saddle, just behind Appa's head. His hands held reins that were attached to the bison's horns. Seiya scooted beside him.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Seiya nodded. "You may want to hold onto the saddle," Zuko warned. Then, he whipped the reins. Appa climbed to his feet. "Yip yip."

"What—?" Suddenly, Seiya felt the saddle rock heavily and the wind hit her face. She ducked down and gripped the saddle even tighter as she saw the rooftops around her disappear. Her heart raced when she realized they were ascending up into the sky. "Zuko!" she cried fearfully.

"It's okay. I got you," Zuko assured, wrapping an arm around her waist. She quickly clung to him with both hands. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"He can… he can fly?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?" Appa stopped rising and maintained a steady altitude. They soared through the sky, occasionally passing over small wisps of cloud.

"I can't believe I'm up here!" A cloud came close by. Seiya held out a hand, letting it pass through the cloud.

"Look down," Zuko offered. Seiya hesitated. Then, she felt both of his hands hold her by the waist. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall. Take a look." Clutching the edge tightly, she leaned forward and looked back down to the city. It was a breath-taking sight. The thousands upon thousands of rooftops looked like tiles in a mosaic piece. Walls snaked through the city, and the king's palace could be seen standing tall above everything.

"I never thought I'd be able to see a view like this," Seiya called over the wind. She laughed excitedly. This was the most free she had ever felt; it was exhilarating. She suddenly felt the saddle tilt as Appa turned and quickly retreated back to clinging onto Zuko for her life.

"Do you want to go back down?" he asked.

"No," Seiya replied quickly. "I don't… don't take me down yet." As she stared up at the sky, Zuko glanced at her with a worried look.

But she was content with soaring through the sky with him. For another half hour, they flew in complete silence. No other words were needed. That's what she liked best. They didn't mind the quietness.

Finally, Seiya said, "I need to go back."

With the reins, Zuko guided Appa back to the ground. When they landed, Seiya took a moment to straighten her hair back into place. Zuko reached over and fixed a stray lock. The two of them dismounted from Appa's saddle. As they walked towards the Middle Ring, Seiya confessed, "No one has ever done anything like that for me. Thank you."

"Well I think we're a little too old to be sharing toys again," Zuko joked. "I figured we should upgrade to flying bison rides."

Seiya didn't say anything. Suddenly, she stopped walking. Zuko looked back at her. Her face was suddenly somber. Her hands plucked nervously at each other. "Prince Zuko," she began nervously.

"Technically, it's 'Firelord' now, but it's okay to just call me Zuko," he corrected. "What's wrong?"

"I appreciate what you're trying to do," she said, her words spilling out quickly. "I've truly had fun. But we can't go on like this, pretending like nothing's changed. My life is here now. You're firelord; you belong in the Fire Nation."

Zuko reached for her arm. "You know that doesn't matter."

She withdrew away. "I know it does," she insisted firmly. "You need to leave. Go back home and pretend you never met me. It'll be better that way."

There was a look of utter disbelief on Zuko's face. "Is this about what happened seven years ago?" he asked. "I'm sorry, Seiya. I never meant to turn my back on you. I never wanted you to get hurt!"

"Well I did!" Seiya suddenly shouted, her eyes welling up. "I was hurt in the worst way possible! And I cried and screamed for you or anyone to help me, but nobody was there for me!" Tears streamed down her face. "They only told you that I'd killed myself so you'd forget about me, and it worked! Well they lied to you. They _sold_ me!" Her last words seemed to reverberate in the cold air.

When they hit him, Zuko could only stand in stunned silence. Finally, he said, "They… they did what?"

"When your father decided to get rid of me, he let his soldiers take me away! But they didn't throw me in prison. They chose to chain me up, sell me, and ship me to the colonies like livestock! And when I got there, I was forced to… You think almost losing your birthright is bad?" She crossed an arm over her chest. Her whole body was shaking. "I lost the right to my very own body! And I…" Her words dissolved into crying.

She didn't look up as Zuko gently put an arm around her, staring far off into the night as he tried to imagine what living nightmare she must have gone through.

"It's okay," he murmured. "I'm here for you." Suddenly, he felt something wet on the back of her neck. He raised his hand and, to his shock, saw blood on the tips of his fingers. Quickly, he turned Seiya by the shoulder and peered at her neck. The moonlight wasn't enough to see. He lit a bulb of fire in his palm and held it close to her.

He felt his heart skip in horror. There was a stream of blood leaking out from underneath her neck cuff, flowing down her back. He wiped the blood away with the side of his fingers and grabbed at the neck cuff. "You're bleeding!" he said.

The moment he touched the cuff, Seiya broke away from him. "Don't touch it!" she cried, holding her neck delicately with her hands.

"Seiya, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," she replied shakily. "Please, just stay away. Stay away from me."

"But—."

"You said I should start demanding things for myself. Well I want you to leave me alone. If you still care at all about me, you'll at least honor that." She turned and hurried away.

Zuko was at a loss for words. He couldn't say anything as she disappeared. He could only stare sadly at where she had last been. Beside him, Appa touched him gently with his nose. Zuko turned to the bison and placed a hand on his forehead. "What have I done?"

* * *

 _Why, why don't you let me burn_

 _Why don't you count down and break out and let me burn_

 _Oh why, why don't you let me burn_

 _Why don't you let me burn_

 _Why don't you let me burn_

 _Oh why, you're raising the demons in my mind_

 _Oh why am I waiting for chains_

 _Throwing me to the ground_

"Let Us Burn" by Within Temptation

* * *

 _ **Addendum: This chapter is very late. I had a super difficult exam last week, and I just got back from a camping trip with buddies today (in which we camped out in tents in VERY unexpectedly cold weather). And most importantly of all, my roommate got a puppy! So we've been busy trying to potty-train the pup and teach it commands.**_

 _ **She learned the commands pretty fast, but so far has pooped twice in the kitchen. So potty-training is still a work in progress.**_


	10. Chapter 10 - A Ride on a Cheetah Wolf

It was still very early in the morning, but the Jasmine Dragon was already being prepared to serve the thirsty city. Despite the fact that it was still dark, Iroh was quite content with this routine. It was something to look forward to every morning. But today was different.

He undid the padlock and opened the back door. Suddenly, a hand shot out and slammed the door shut. She was standing there beside him, though he hadn't noticed her until now. Her face held nothing but a cold look.

"Lock it back up. You're coming with me," she ordered.

To be honest, he had expected to see her again one way or another. But her behavior now certainly seemed odd. She didn't seem to have any reason to approach him, save for hurting him. But that clearly wasn't her intention here.

"Am I to believe this is a kidnapping?" He had first meant it as a joke, but wondered whether that was true.

"Don't be ridiculous," Arlei growled. "What would ever give you the idea that I place enough value on you to kidnap you? Now hurry up."

As absurd as it was, Iroh decided to comply with her demands. He was fairly confident that she wouldn't attack him. He was well aware of the binding promise that stayed her hands. She was here for a reason, and he wanted to know why.

Iroh snapped the padlock back over the doors. Without a word, she turned and began leading him away. As he followed her, he asked, "Where are we going?"

She shushed him sharply and gave no reply. Well, he'd find out soon enough. He did notice that they were headed towards the edge of the city. It appeared she was leading him out of the city. Normally, Ba Sing Se's walls had a constant military presence to regulate the flow of immigration and emigration. It was a near impossible feat nowadays to smuggle oneself past the borders. He wondered how Arlei managed to do so.

They approached the inner wall that formed the perimeter of the Upper Ring. It was made of large bricks that were about three feet long and two feet wide, large enough to be a modest little table. The top of the wall stretched high into the sky.

Arlei drew something. Iroh recognized it as the knife she had tried to use on him. She walked over to the wall and began tapping on the bricks with the knife's pommel. She moved slowly from one brick to another.

"Shame neither of us are earthbenders," Iroh remarked. "That would make things a lot easier."

"Easy is weak," Arlei replied. She stopped at a particular brick and gave it a few more knocks. "A good wall is hard to preserve. Fortunately for us, whoever's in charge of maintaining this wall took the easy route. I doubt this thing has seen repairs in the past few years." She quickly sheathed her dagger and placed both hands on the brick. Then, she dug her heels into the ground and, with a strained grunt, pushed the brick. There was a deep scraping sound as the stone began reluctantly moving. Slowly but surely, the loose brick was pushed out of its place.

Then it stopped, caught on some unseen thing. Arlei pulled back and slammed her shoulder against the rock. It didn't move. The woman let out a curse under her breath and continued pushing at the resisting brick.

Suddenly, there was a small lurch as whatever had caught the brick broke. The stone began moving again, but faster. After a couple of seconds, Iroh saw light peeking through the cracks of stone as he pushed. Finally, they were able to push the brick completely through the wall. Iroh turned back and observed the small, makeshift tunnel they had made.

"Enough looking," he heard Arlei said. "We need to put it back before anyone notices." Once the brick was back into place, Iroh put his hands behind to touch his back. "That was a rather strenuous effort to get past a single wall," he said. "I don't think the outer wall is quite that thin."

"The brunt of this wall's security is on its top," Arlei said, jerking a hand towards the sky. "They don't assign any guards to this part of the wall on the ground."

"I suppose it's because they don't expect their average smuggler to be able to push a several-ton brick," Iroh replied.

"Hm," Arlei muttered. "Come on. I want to be out of the city before sundown."

Iroh looked towards the outer wall, which seemed small in the distance. "It's several miles away," he noted. "It may take a day on foot."

"An hour, tops," Arlei corrected. She lifted her face and gave a soft, two-note whistle. Then she turned back to Iroh. "He's not very fond of strangers," she warned. "I'll try my best to keep his hostility at bay, but I would avoid looking him in the eyes if I were you."

It sounded like she was describing an animal of some sorts. The whistle she gave confirmed that for him. But what kind? And what did she say about hostility?

Iroh felt the heavy thudding in the ground before he heard it. A rapidly growing figure was racing towards them. From the way it moved, it looked like a four-legged animal. As it drew closer, Iroh saw that it was a cheetah wolf.

"Eyes down," he heard Arlei remind him harshly. Iroh lowered his eyes as the beast lumbered up to them. He couldn't help but risk a peek just in time to see Arlei grab the harness that was around the cheetah wolf's neck and pull him back. The cheetah wolf let out another aggravated growl as it again tried to lunge at Iroh, only to be held back.

But, all of a sudden, the quivering lips and bared fangs disappeared as the animal's expression quickly changed. The fur around the saddle on the cheetah wolf's back lied back down. The scrabbling of its paws on the ground ceased. The animal perked its head up, ears pointed, and gazed at Iroh with deep brown eyes. Then, it stepped forward and stretched its muzzle forward. Iroh saw the cheetah wolf's nose wiggle as it curiously examined his scent. Finally, with an innocent whimper, it pulled forward and gave Iroh's face a rapid series of licks.

Iroh let out a surprised burst of laughter as he tried to push the cheetah wolf's head away. The cheetah wolf circled behind him, continuing to sniff him up and down. He caught sight of the shocked look on Arlei's face before it quickly reverted back to its austere stare.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Let's go. Sho!" The cheetah wolf lifted its head. It trotted over to Arlei and obediently waited. Arlei jerked her head towards the saddle. "Don't keep me waiting."

Iroh walked over to the cheetah wolf. It swiveled its head around to look at him, and then lowered itself onto the ground. He gave the animal a pat on the neck as he climbed onto the saddle. It was a beautifully crafted war saddle; it fit the cheetah wolf perfectly, and was equipped with dozens of straps for weapons, tools, and footing. Peering over edge, Iroh noticed many pairs of stirrups of varying heights. The agility this thing must have given to a mounted warrior was remarkable.

Arlei climbed to the side of the saddle, perched on a few stirrups and straps. "There's plenty of room up here," Iroh offered.

"I know there is," she said bluntly. She gave a sharp, one-note whistle. Sho lifted himself up. "Hold on," she instructed. The cheetah wolf quickly sprang forward. The world around them became a blur and the wind picked up. Iroh clung tightly to the strap at the front of the saddle. His heart raced. He thought riding an ostrich horse was bad enough; this was a hundred times worse. They were going much, much faster than any ostrich horse could ever dream of running. Not only that, but the cheetah wolf's body was not as rigid as he sprinted. The saddle fit his body so perfectly that it seemed nonexistent as the motion of running flowed through the animal.

After the first half of the hour, Iroh managed to get used to the terrifying experience. However, he could still barely open his eyes wider than a squint due to the wind. He heard Arlei call out, "We're almost at the wall." Sho slowed down and gradually came to a stop. Iroh looked over his shoulder. The Upper Ring's wall seemed like nothing more than a snake in the horizon. The outer wall was close before them.

"Get down. He needs a break," Arlei ordered, dropping onto the ground. Iroh dismounted from the saddle too. He noticed Sho's sides heaving as the cheetah wolf panted through an open mouth. He quickly settled himself onto the ground and rested his head on his paws. From the saddlebag, Arlei pulled out a small tin bowl and an animal skin water bag. Sho lifted his head as the bowl was placed in front of him. He leaned forward and began lapping at the stream of water as it was being poured into the bowl, then drank heavily from the tin.

"How do you usually get past the outer wall?" Iroh asked as Arlei fastened the skin bag shut.

"Sho is good a lot of things," she answered. "Scaling vertical walls is one of them. And before you ask, no. No one has spotted us. There's a little hole a couple hundred feet from the ground in that wall." She pointed towards the height where it roughly was. "It's neither close to the ground nor the top. It's a spot that's never monitored."

"So none have ever noticed it," Iroh remarked.

"I'm really quite amazed they haven't found it yet," Arlei said, "given their burning desire for security. Oh well. I guess I should be glad." Sho finished his bowl of water and pushed it towards Arlei with his nose. As she stowed it away, she pulled out a long cord of rope.

When she turned towards him, Iroh joked, "Is this when the kidnapping starts?"

"I don't exactly trust your grip," Arlei answered humorlessly. "And being the Dragon of the West won't save you from a hundred-foot fall, let alone two."

So they really were going to scale the wall. Iroh hadn't really enjoyed the ride on solid ground. He _definitely_ wasn't going to like this.

* * *

"Avatar Aang," a voice announced. Aang froze. He was no longer a child, but something in that voice made him feel a child-like guilt. He straightened his back and turned towards the source of the voice.

He was surprised to see her. But the sight of her also gave him relief. When Team Avatar (minus Zuko) had encountered her in the past, Jing Yin had proven to be a trustworthy friend.

Aang raised his hands to his chest and bowed in a traditional greeting. "I'm glad to see you've come to Ba Sing Se in good health," he said.

Jing Yin gave a small wave of her hand. "And you," she returned. "Avatar, this is no place for you. The Lower Ring is not kind to renown individuals."

"Aren't you…" Aang lowered his voice to a whisper, "one of the Five?"

"True," Jing Yin said. "I've come to ask you for a favor, if you don't mind."

A favor? Aang had figured the Earth King sent Jing Yin here to stop him from "meddling" or something along those lines. "Um… sure."

"You and I share the same objective," Jing Yin said. "I want to find this killer as well. However, my resources are limited. I'm working outside of my authority right now. But if we combine our efforts, we may be able to get to the bottom of these murders."

"Help is always appreciated," Aang said. He was surprised that someone like Jing Yin would defy her duties. But it was, after all, for the greater good. "I think we might have a lead."

"Do tell."

"Silent Falls Inn," Aang began. "That place has become really shady. Katara told me an old man came up to her and warned her about the place. And now Zuko refuses to go near it. He says he wants to keep his word to someone. And the owner…" Aang trailed off as he felt the familiar chill he always felt when talking about the owner. "He's definitely the worst part."

"Okay," Jing Yin said thoughtfully. "Tell me more about this owner."

"He acts really protective of the girls who work there, but they all seem nervous when he's around," Aang explained. "And something about him really gets under my skin. He may be just an innkeeper now, but I get the feeling he used to be a soldier."

"Why?"

"He's got a few scars. There's one really weird one that sticks out to me the most. It's like a little circle on his neck." When he said that, Jing Yin's eyes were suddenly flooded with worry.

"A what? A _scar_? Avatar, think closely," she said, her voice tense. "His neck… are you sure there's a scar?"

Her concern took him by surprise. "Well, yeah."

"Take me to this inn," Jing Yin said. "Quickly."

* * *

 _There's a time and place_

 _For everything_

 _There's a reason why_

 _Certain people meet_

 _There's a destination_

 _For everyone_

 _What's the explanation_

 _When we're done?_

"Jaded (These Years)" by Mest

* * *

 _ **Addendum: Why did this update take absolutely forever? Because of laziness. Plain and simple. My bad.**_

 _ **Those wonderful times when you're trying to do laundry but your roommate leaves her clothes in the dryer. So wonderful.**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Confessions

"I'm sorry, but the master is currently away," the girl apologized as soon as she rose from her bow. "However, you are still welcomed as patrons."

"When is he going to be back?" Aang asked.

"I am not sure," the girl answered. "Would you like to leave a message?"

As the two spoke, Jing Yin couldn't help but stare at the neck cuff around the girl's neck. Its green and gold colors suggested that it was only an accessory to the outfit. But what she found curious was that it was made of stone. That couldn't be comfortable.

"It seems odd that he would leave this place alone," the general spoke up. "And leave you and the other girls on your own."

The serving girl gave Jing Yin a smile. Nervousness was plastered all over it. "I assure you, we are perfectly fine. Now pardon me, but we have a patrons-only rule; if you are not customers, you cannot stay."

"Very well." Jing Yin pulled out a few pieces from her coin purse. "A bowl of sake, please. And you, Avatar?"

"Er… just water for me." Aang gave Jing Yin an inquisitive look. She dipped her head in the smallest of nods in reply.

The serving girl gave another bow. "Of course," she said as she took the money. "Please find any table you like. Your drinks will be out shortly." She turned and hurried away. Jing Yin walked over to a table in the corner and sat down. Aang followed her.

"You're right," she whispered to Aang. "This place reeks with suspicion."

"This is the first time we've seen the owner gone," Aang replied. "We usually see him every time we go here."

"And does he not think much of your repeated visits?"

"I gave him some kind of spiel about how I preferred the Lower Ring since the monks taught me to live without opulence," Aang said. "I'm not really sure if he bought it or not, but he never gave us any trouble."

"I see." Jing Yin straightened up when a serving girl brought them a tray with their drinks. After the girl left, Jing Yin continued, "You mentioned the firelord stopped coming here. Does he know anything about this place?"

"Other than what we already know, not really. But that reminds me. There's someone here I need to talk to."

"Who?"

"One of the girls here is Zuko's friend. They grew up together, and then she disappeared. Seven years later, he finds her here."

"She's from the Fire Nation?" Jing Yin murmured, her brow furrowing. "Interesting." She set her empty bowl down. "Which one is the girl you were talking about?"

"I don't see her here. She's probably in the back."

"Then that's where we'll go," Jing Yin stood up. When they left the inn, the door greeters bowed. "Come again," they said in unison. Aang motioned Jing Yin to follow as he walked around the inn. As he rounded the corner, he stopped.

The way leading to the back of the building was blocked with a newly installed metal gate. Aang gripped one of the gate's bars and gave it a shake. The thing was sturdy. If only Toph were here!

No, wait. Hold on a second. He didn't need Toph. "Hold onto me," Aang said to Jing Yin. She gave him a strange look and put an arm around his shoulders. He bent his knees a little, and then launched the both of them off the ground with a powerful gust of wind. They flew over the top of the gate and, with a little airbending, landed gently on the other side.

"A little warning next time would be nice, Avatar. My heart's not exactly young anymore," Jing Yin gasped, trying to catch her breath. After taking a few seconds to soothe herself, she continued, "But judging by that gate, we're onto something here."

Behind the gate was the back alley where the furnace was. As Jing Yin and Aang walked towards the inn's rear door, Jing Yin paused and looked at the ground below her feet. "You go on in," the general suggested. I want to take a look around here."

"Did you notice something?" Aang asked.

"Not quite," Jing Yin replied. "But you can't be too careful, right?" She opened the lid to the furnace and peeked in.

Aang quietly slipped into the building. He crept through the supply room and down the hall. There were hushes voices whispering in the air. He stopped and listened.

"—too late for me."

"Don't say that. We can still help you."

"You don't understand what's at stake."

It was Katara and Seiya. How did Katara get here before him? Aang tiptoed over to the room and paused by the door. But it felt wrong to eavesdrop. He straightened up and walked through the door. Katara and Seiya were sitting at the edge of the bed. Seiya had her head bowed and her hands resting on her lap. They both seemed to notice Aang at the same time. A scared look crossed over Seiya's face.

"There's something going on in this place," Aang stated. "You know that, don't you, Seiya?"

The girl ducked her face down and remained silent. Katara flashed him a frown. "Seiya, you've got to let us help you. There are innocent people out there that are in danger." She gave Aang a look that seemed to say 'help, won't you?'

"I understand that you're scared," Aang said. "I don't know why, but let me help. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"You could not have said anything worse than that," Seiya mumbled through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry. Seiya..." He knelt down in front of her. She stared warily at him. "I'll make you an Avatar's promise: if you tell me what's going on, I will do everything I can for you."

Seiya gripped her hands nervously. "You'll just tell him, won't you?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't say a word."

The girl's tense demeanor suddenly withered. Her shoulders dropped. Her face looked worn out. "I've kept so much within me for so long," she whispered. "It's felt like the weight of the world has constantly been trying to drag me down. I'm getting tired. But I don't want you to save me, Avatar. I want you to save them."

"Them?"

"If you want to know so badly, I'll tell you everything," she said, looking between Aang and Katara. "But it's not going to be what you want to hear."

* * *

She hadn't told the Avatar, but there was something big underground. She felt it. Jing Yin walked in a small circle in front of the furnace. Her ability to see through the earth wasn't quite honed, but she definitely felt the tunnel.

"What are you hiding?" she murmured to herself. She planted her feet down and shot a fist towards the ground. The earth scraped open and revealed the mouth of the tunnel. Jing Yin lowered herself down and dropped into the hole. As she landed, she felt the coldest of chills run down her spine. Something deep down inside her, the most basic of instincts, was screaming to not go into the darkness.

Jing Yin took a deep breath. She lifted an arm and closed the entrance above her. Green crystals jutting out of the walls dimly illuminated the downward-sloping tunnel. Her footsteps echoed through the dark as she walked down towards the abyss.

* * *

They had put a good distance between them and the outer wall by the time night settled. Arlei led them to a rocky cliff-face that concaved inwards. It was a decent place to settle for the night.

As soon as they dismounted and Arlei had pulled off the saddle, Sho plopped down with a huff and buried his nose between his paws. Barely a minute passed and he was out like a light. Arlei looked towards the red horizon. She pulled a small rod from the saddlebag.

"I'll be back soon," she said. "I can trust you to have a fire going by the time I get back, can't I?"

"Where are you going?" Iroh asked.

"I didn't bring any food with me," Arlei answered. "That won't be a problem." She hit a spring switch on the rod. It suddenly extended both ways into a javelin. "I better see flames when I get back."

"I thought you weren't very fond of flames."

" _Don't_ get smart with me, firebender."

* * *

The sun had completely set, and the fire crackled merrily over the stacked wood. The night air was cool, but the warmth of the fire still felt nice. Iroh watched the translucent smoke trail up towards the stars. Beside him, Sho was still in his deep comatose sleep.

Then, from the woods, a dark figure emerged. The darkness peeled away as it walked towards the fire. She was carrying a row of three pheasants tied together over her shoulder.

Before Iroh could greet her, she said, "I would have stacked the wood a little higher."

"I would have caught more than three little birds."

"I'm going to imagine that all three of these are you," Arlei shot as she pulled out a knife. But before she did anything, she took a vial of oil from her pouch and rubbed a bit of it under her nose. The oil's minty scent was so strong that it hit Iroh from where he was. He actually felt his eyes watering.

He reached up and rubbed the corners of his eyes. "Can I ask what that's for?" he asked.

"I'm not very keen on smelling these," Arlei said as she began cleaning and gutting the animals.

They were left to silence once again. The crackling of the fire was accompanied by the scraping of metal on the carcasses. Iroh began wondering how Seiya, the sweet little servant girl, could have ever gotten close to a cold, blunt woman like Arlei. He considered asking, but given the history of their interactions, she wasn't very likely to tell him anything.

After a while, the birds were browning over the flames. Sho had woken up from his nap and watched the birds intently, the light of the fire reflected in his eyes. He shimmied closer, his nose twitching.

"She mentioned you quite a bit," Arlei spoke up, breaking the silence. Iroh looked at her, but she was leaning back against the cliff face and staring off into the night.

"Seiya didn't have much of a family," Iroh replied. "I didn't think it was fair that such an innocent child should have to grow up without one."

"She wasn't treated very well in the Fire Nation," Arlei said harshly. "Her own people betrayed her."

"I agree that what happened to her was undeserved," Iroh said, trying to placate Arlei. She was clearly starting to grow irate again.

"And you did nothing," she spat.

"I—."

"Of course. She was just a servant. You were prince. I'm well aware of your inclination to belittle the lives you consider under you and throw them away." She crossed her arms and looked away from the fire. "Take them off. They're going to burn."

Iroh took the pheasants off the fire. He offered one to Arlei, but she waved her hand. "Give it to Sho." The cheetah wolf perked up and snatched the bird out of Iroh's hand.

Arlei's shoulders dropped as she sighed heavily. Her hands clenched her arms tightly. It seemed like she was fighting a war within herself. "But it seemed like you made her happy," she said slowly. "I appreciate that."

Shocked, Iroh looked over at Sho. The cheetah wolf returned his gaze as though he too was surprised. Then, he dragged a second pheasant over and buried his muzzle into it.

* * *

 _In a way, I need a change_

 _From this burnout scene_

 _Another time, another town_

 _Another everything_

 _But it's always back to you_

 _Stumble out in the night_

 _From the pouring rain_

 _Made the block, sat and thought_

 _There's more I need_

"Shattered" by O.A.R.

* * *

 _ **Addendum: I am sleepy. I guess staying up until four in the morning does that to ya. Take it from me: don't do that.**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Miss You

Arlei wasn't exactly sure what time it was, but it was dark and that mean it was time to sleep. Sho was passed out next to the embers of the fire. Arlei scooted away from the cliff face and lowered herself onto her side. She rested an arm between her head and the ground. As she closed her eyes, she heard him ask it.

"How did you meet her?"

Arlei's eyes remained closed as she pondered his question. She considered brushing off his question and telling him to go to sleep, but for some reason she didn't.

"I don't think you want to know," she answered truthfully. Even as she spoke quietly, her voice rang out in the still night air.

"When she disappeared, I had already lost my son." Arlei's eyes opened. She stared at a tiny pebble that was inches away from her face as she listened. "Even though she wasn't my own, the pain was still the same."

What was going on? How was it that she was starting to feel something else that wasn't bitterness or resentment towards this man? Was it sympathy? No… it couldn't be.

Arlei's face tensed into a frown and she reached forward to flick the pebble away. She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep," she ordered grumpily. But as she said it, she felt a stab of involuntary guilt at her rudeness. _What was going_ _on?_

Perhaps it was the way he seemed to behave like a decent person, not a ruthlessly cold killer. Maybe it was how he was telling her about the personal, humanizing parts of his past. All these years Arlei had believed that she was the victim and he was the monster. Oh, the bitter irony.

"Tomorrow," she promised, her eyes still closed. "Tomorrow, you'll know everything. But for tonight, just… go to sleep."

* * *

Today had been a long, gruesome day. Even though King Kuei had ordered the Dai Li to lessen their security over the avatar, the head of the Dai Li now had them spend nearly every one of their waking hours sweeping through and "cleaning" the city up.

The memory of earlier that day haunted Jangzhen as he approached his estate. He and another agent had been tasked to heave an old beggar that had slipped into the Middle Ring in hopes of finding better coin on the streets. But instead of putting him into a shelter, they had thrown the beggar into prison. The cold injustice immediately stuck out to him, but Jangzhen had held his tongue for fear of being reprimanded by his superiors.

 _The Dai Li have a talent for skewing justice into something unrecognizable._ That's what his mother had once said. At the time, he had brushed her words aside. Now he realized that maybe she was right.

Jangzhen placed both hands on the heavy front door of his home and gave it a light push. The door opened slowly as the young man attempted to stay as quiet as possible. As he peered into the house, he noticed that it was completely dark. Shen was probably asleep.

Then, as he opened the door wider and stepped in, he caught a glimpse of a pair of eyes staring at him from the dark. Before he could react, a shriek rang out. Jangzhen let out a surprised cry himself. He stumbled backwards and fell through the threshold. As the door creaked wider, the moonlight illuminated the figure standing in the dark.

Jangzhen sat up and glared at his little brother. "What did you scream for?" he demanded angrily.

"Because you screamed!"

"I screamed because you screamed!" Jangzhen pulled himself back onto his feet, attempting to ignore the pain in his rear. "Anyway, you should be in bed!" He shut the door behind him and raised his arm towards a pair of pillars that stood on either side of the door. The pillars, carved from the large crystalline formations of old Ba Sing Se, began to glow a brilliant green.

"I couldn't sleep!" Shen whined. "Mama isn't home!"

"So? She sometimes works late. She'll be home in an hour or so. And if she catches you out of bed, she's going to get mad."

Shen tugged at Jangzhen's sleeve. "But I have a really bad feeling!"

Jangzhen sighed. "Shen, it's _fine_." The little boy was uncharacteristically silent. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Can we go out and look for her?" Shen pleaded.

"Are you crazy? What if she comes home while we're gone?" Jangzhen took the boy by the arm and led him back to his room. As they walked into Shen's room, the little boy suddenly stopped and pulled back.

"What if she doesn't come home?"

Jangzhen felt anger bubble in his chest. He was getting sick of Shen being such a baby. As he turned towards his brother with frustrated words on his tongue, he saw tears in the little boy's eyes. Then he started getting a little worried. A tiny part of his mind began to truly wonder if his mother was okay.

But he had to push that fear aside for Shen. Crouching down, Jangzhen said, "Don't worry, Shen."

"I'm scared," Shen admitted. "I think something bad is happening. Mama is too busy with the king and you're too busy with the Dai Li to see it."

Jangzhen felt guilt course through him. "I'm sorry, Shen. It'll be fine. Mom is fine. Just go back to bed. When she gets home, I'll wake you up and let you know, okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"When the soldiers tore me away from the Fire Nation, Zuko had grown so distant from me I doubt he noticed. And even if he did, he wouldn't have done anything to stop them." Seiya's eyes were closed, but a tear fell from between her lashes.

"I'm sure he missed you," Katara said. "He was so happy when he found you here."

"I've had plenty of time to think about our relationship," Seiya, her voice firm. "Reminiscing on my past, the happier days, was all I had to keep me sane. The more I thought, the more I came to realize the truth. Neither of us truly realized that our 'friendship' was not so. It was me giving my everything to him because I cared too much for him. Maybe I even deluded myself into _loving_ him." At that word, a cruel smile flickered on her lips for the shortest of seconds. "And he lapped it up, using my affection to make up for the lack of his father's approval and cover up the envy towards his sister. That's all I was. A stool for him to stand on and make him feel taller."

"You're letting your inner demons contort the truth," Aang stated.

Seiya opened her eyes and glared at him. "You weren't there. How could you say—?" She stopped as Aang lifted something from her nightstand. It was the silk scarf.

"He held onto this for years," he said. "Forgotten, but preserved. I was there when he found it. I saw the emotions that flashed through his eyes. I didn't understand them then, but I think I do now. There was sadness, but there was also longing. For days gone by."

* * *

 _Zuko ran out of the courtyard and back into the palace. He had checked her room, the kitchen, the laundry room, and under the tree they usually met. Seiya was not in any of those places._

 _He remembered the last time he saw her. It was in the hallway, as she was no longer the one who collected his clothes. Her face was lowered, and her eyes were downcast and had dark rings underneath them. She looked so tired and miserable. And she refused to look at him. It was then he realized that it had been a long time since they had last spent any amount of time together. It was his fault, and Zuko knew that. He wanted to apologize to her, to see her smile again._

 _But today she was nowhere to be found. Zuko stopped a few servants to ask about her, but they only shook their heads and hurried away. Exasperated, Zuko headed out. Perhaps Seiya was in her favorite bazaar looking at the stalls._

 _As he approached the palace doors, he caught a glimpse of two soldiers muttering to each other. He heard one of them say, "replacement." But what really stole his attention was something that was in one of their hands. A white silk scarf._

 _"That's not yours!" Zuko blurted out as he marched over to the soldiers. Respect was the last thing on his mind as he stared at the scarf. Seiya would've never parted with it._

 _"This is none of your business, Prince Zuko," one of the soldiers said gruffly._

 _"Where did you get that?"_

 _The soldier that had spoken looked as though he was about to give another snide remark, but his companion spoke up. "Have you not heard, Prince Zuko? About the tragedy?"_

 _"What? No, I didn't hear anything. Where's Seiya?"_

 _"Are you talking about the poor servant girl?" The soldier took the scarf from the other's hands and held it out to Zuko. "I'm sorry, but this is all we found of her. I'm afraid she is no more."_

 _Zuko took the scarf and held it in a tight fist. "What are you talking about?" In his heart, he feared the worse. The soldier's next words confirmed it._

 _"One of the servants reported that the girl was missing all morning. The captain ordered a search. One of the parties found this at the top of the seaside cliffs south of here, crammed into the crevice of a rock. It is likely that she jumped, Prince Zuko. She's dead."_

 _He stood there for what seemed like hours until he blinked. He couldn't quite feel anything, like he was hollow. Then he whispered a single word._

 _"Why?"_

 _"It can't be determined. Perhaps she was unhappy."_

 _He turned around and slowly walked away in a trancelike state, scarf still clutched firmly. Zuko didn't stop until he reached his room. He laid the scarf gingerly on the side of the bed and stared at it as though he expected it to transform into his best friend. But it just lay there. The emptiness was beginning to hurt._

 _He already missed her._

* * *

Like clockwork, dawn approached and her eyes opened. She observed her surroundings as she sat up. It was still dark, but the sky was just beginning to turn magenta.

It was time to wake the other two up and continue on their journey. But as Arlei turned towards them, she was surprised to see that Iroh was already up. His back was turned to her and a pillar of wispy steam rose from in front of him.

He bade her good morning as she stood up and walked around to see what he was doing. A pot sat over a small fire, and the steam had the aromatic scent. She had no idea where those came from.

"I thought you might like to wake up to some tea," Iroh said. Sho had his nose stuck into the steam, eyes closed.

"Kindly remember back to the night in the teashop," Arlei replied, all traces of last night's softness gone. "I don't care much for it. Besides…" She walked over to Sho's saddle and began packing things into it. "We need to get moving again. You have ten minutes."

"Ten minutes is not nearly enough time to enjoy a good brew," Iroh pointed out pleasantly.

"We're not out here to enjoy anything."

"It's still very early. Let the cheetah wolf rest a little more."

Arlei bit her tongue as she fought back fierce words. Who was he to tell her how to take care of Sho?

"I was hoping we could talk. About Shudao, I mean."

Arlei's arm jerked so intensely she snapped one of the saddlebag's buckles. She fought the crazed desire to lash out. Instead, she thought of Seiya. She had promised. _She had promised_.

"Fine." She turned around and sat cross-legged in front of Iroh. "Talk, and make it brief. You have ten minutes."

* * *

 _But god, I miss you_

 _So much it hurts sometimes_

 _And I can't bring us back to_

 _All the days gone by_

 _Why didn't I notice_

 _That you were not quite fine?_

 _Now I can't bring us back to_

 _All the days gone by_

"Days Gone By" by Gavin Mikhail

* * *

 _ **Addendum: This chapter was a lot more broken up than past ones, but all the separate stories will tie together soon.**_

 _ **Also, I could be studying for the three exams I have this week. BUT NAH.**_


	13. Chapter 13 - A Past Rather Left Untold

The cool morning air was tense as the both of them tried to search for the right words to begin with. Iroh stared at the smoking remains of the fire. To be honest, conjuring up memories from Shudao Valley was extremely uncomfortable for him, too.

"Before you even begin," he heard Arlei say sternly, "just know that any kind of apology means _nothing_ to me. So don't even try. Just tell me the truth. Tell me why _the hell_ you had to hurt them. Why did you h-have to…" Her voice began to shake a little. Her outer shell was beginning to crack, and the vulnerable woman underneath was just starting to show through. "… To string them up, put them on display like that. Was it to get to me?"

Arlei was starting to turn more and more human in front of him. But he didn't like watching this change. Her eyes, trying to hide behind their black painted mask, became so clear. So readable. Iroh saw scars that ran deep and refused to heal, even after all these years.

But perhaps it was time that changed. For the longest time, Arlei remained a mystery to him even though their paths had crossed multiple times. Now he could see her: a broken soul struggling to be supported by a cold, stony shell. But there was something else. There was Seiya. Somewhere amid all those scars and iciness, there was still the capacity to love. Maybe that's how he'd be able to save her.

"I never meant for them to lose their lives," Iroh said cautiously. "Never in my dreams would I order something so heinous to be done to them. They were warriors, and I intended to treat them as such. But I still feel like I was responsible for what happened."

Arlei was listening with an emotionless face. Iroh wondered if she would even believe him. Then she asked, "If you didn't do it, then what happened?"

"I ordered them to be taken in as prisoners. They'd be sent to Boiling Rock, but they'd live. One of the other generals with me disagreed. He said that those warriors had been thorns in our sides for too long."

"We made it our mission," Arlei interjected.

"He wanted them executed right in that camp. I refused to let any soldier carry it out. Then, scouts rushed in claiming that we had found the trail to the warriors' leader. You." Arlei's face remained unmoved. "Capturing the leader was of the upmost importance, so I was tasked with leading the hunt myself. But the trail hardly existed. Now that I think back to it, I believe it was a distraction planned by that general himself. As soon as I was gone, they killed them."

Arlei finally looked down at the ground. Sorrow was etched into the lines of her face.

"The general knew we wouldn't be able to find you, but he wanted to break you. That's why he made sure you'd see them."

She closed her eyes, and they disappeared behind the mask. "Well it worked." A black tear rolled down her face, tracing a dark trail. "And you know what makes it worse? I wasn't with them. I should have been dangling from a rope of my own. But I'm still here because I abandoned them in their time of need."

Iroh had wanted to say more. He wanted to say how, that bleak night, he had planned to go up to the strung bodies and cut them down to rest. But before he reached the peak of the hill, he had seen a dark silhouette lowering the dead warriors down and carrying them away on a large, four-legged beast. And he had stayed back to let the lone silhouette mourn her fallen friends. He wanted to say that. But the black lines that ran down her face silenced him.

Sho crawled along the ground to Arlei's side. Sensing her distress, he rested his chin on her knee. Arlei wrapped an arm around his neck.

"But you didn't break," Iroh comforted. "You met us at Ba Sing Se. With General Shen and his daughter, you ended my siege. To this day, I still can't quite believe it."

"A hero, they called me," Arlei said, her voice growing spiteful. "They sang their praise and basked in their preserved freedom. But if they knew the burdens their 'hero' had to carry, perhaps they would not have sung so loudly."

There was something Arlei was hiding about herself. Something vile. It was apparent that Iroh was not the only one who suffered after the end of the Siege.

"What happened?" It was his turn to ask.

Arlei's eyes met his. They had returned to their stoniness. "Ten minutes is up," she announced solemnly. "It's time to get going." With the base of her palm, she wiped the dark trails away and stood up.

* * *

"I was sent to the colonies first," Seiya continued. "I never realized how vast the ocean is between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. I spent all that time chained to a rail in the lower deck of the ship. When we arrived, I was handed over to the man who had purchased me." Her hands tightened over her dress. "He… hurt me in so many ways. So many nights were spent trying to find the courage to end my suffering." A grim look passed over Aang's face as he understood what she meant. "But I couldn't. I feared death too much. Eventually, I managed to find the bravery to run. I was so scared that I would get caught and taken back, but I met a man who helped me stow away in his cart. He brought me all the way to Ba Sing Se, but that was as far as he could take me. He wished me luck and went on his own way. I thought for sure that my life was going to improve within the city of walls." She stopped talking as she tightened her lips into a tense line. Her hands were beginning to tremble.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I had to get by the only way I could. I was so lost, and there was no way out."

"You don't need to apologize," Katara said. "This was never your fault." Aang saw that there were tears in her eyes. He knew how she felt. He could hardly imagine the horror that Seiya had been subject to.

"One day, something happened, and I was thrown back out onto the streets," Seiya said. "But shortly after, the Master found me and brought me here to work. I've been here ever since."

Aang rose to his feet. Seiya watched him carefully. "Thank you for sharing this with us," he said. "You've been very brave. I just need to ask you one question."

"What is it?"

"Is your master the Lower Ring killer?"

Seiya's eyes widened. Aang saw fear reflected in them. She opened her mouth to say something, but her attention quickly snapped to the door. A look of increased urgency crossed her face. She pointed wordlessly at the wardrobe. Aang could hear footsteps approaching the room. He and Katara exchanged worried glances for a second and then quickly rushed into the wardrobe. As Aang pulled the doors close, he left a miniscule crack open. A thin line of light crossed his and Katara's face as they peeked through.

Seiya shoved the scarf under her pillow and straightened up just as the innkeeper stormed in. She bowed hastily.

"Good evening, Master," she greeted, her pleasant tone poorly hiding her nervousness.

"Don't think I haven't noticed," the innkeeper growled harshly, "that boy with the scar visiting you without my approval." Seiya remained in frightened silence.

"And don't think I don't know," the innkeeper continued. "He's the firelord, isn't he? Firelord Zuko?" Even concealed within the wardrobe, Aang could tell that Seiya was shaking. "I thought you'd already know what to do with Fire Nation scum, especially him. With all the chances you had, I'm surprised he's still alive."

Suddenly, Aang felt a crushing grip on his shoulder. He suppressed the urge to grunt out in pain. Katara was staring at him intensely. "Her?" she mouthed. "The killer?"

"He… I won't hurt him," Seiya declared meekly. "I refuse." Her eyes were glued to the ground. The innkeeper placed his hands behind his back and breathed deeply.

"Is this defiance I hear?" he wondered softly. "I think you're forgetting something." Suddenly, an arm flew and was held out. Seiya let out a cry as her body was abruptly yanked towards him. He was bending her neck cuff, dragging her against the ground until she was right in front of him. " _I OWN YOU_."

Seiya whimpered as she grasped at her neck cuff. Katara sprang forward. Aang reached and pulled her back. Letting the innkeeper know of their snooping would probably make things worse.

"And you dare disobey me?" the innkeeper roared. "Where would you be if it weren't for me? You had nowhere to go after the brothel threw you out! You _will_ dispose of the firelord, or I'll take THEM down into the tunnel!" With a shove, he threw Seiya back. Then, he turned and marched out of the room.

When the coast was clear, Aang and Katara spilled out of the wardrobe. Katara's hands were balled into fists. "That… that _monster!_ " she muttered through gritted teeth.

Aang crouched down next to Seiya. "We need to get that off of you," he said as he raised his hands, about to earthbend the cuff off of her neck. But before he could, Seiya raised her hands and shielded her neck. "Don't!" she cried.

"Why not?" Aang asked.

"I-I can't ever take it off," Seiya stammered. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face. "It's been me," she sobbed. "It's been me all along. He made me kill over and over again. But not Zuko. I can't hurt him. But if I don't, he's going to kill them."

"'Them'?"

* * *

They had traveled for nearly an hour. Arlei now rode atop the saddle with Iroh, but she spent the entirety of the journey silent. Finally, with a brief tug of the reins, she slowed Sho down to a stop.

"I need to tell you before we get there," she said, dismounting from the saddle. "Come down." They settled down in the grass.

"You asked me how I met Seiya. I intend to fulfill my promise now. But this isn't going to be easy to hear," Arlei warned. "Especially if you are as close to her as you say you are."

"I am prepared," Iroh said.

"I hope you are."

* * *

 _Her head swam and there was an incessant ringing that drilled her ears. She breathed heavily through her mouth, her breath reeking of alcohol. Damn this city and its mazelike interior. Maybe she shouldn't have left the tavern. The night was still young, after all… or was it?_

 _Still, she was comfortably numb. The demons had been silenced for another night. That was all that mattered._

 _It was then that the quiet night air was interrupted by voices. Arlei turned her head, blinking her heavy eyes. She stopped to listen. There were a few rough voices, and a quieter, pleading one. A frown crossed Arlei's face as she turned and followed the noise. The voices led her to a dark alleyway. There were two dark shapes cornering a third, smaller one. As Arlei walked closer, she began to see the shapes in detail._

 _Two men were advancing on a young girl. She was begging them to leave her alone. They replied with snide, biting remarks._

 _Arlei placed a hand on the wall. Her vision was still tilting from side to side, and the voices were muffled to her drunken ears. But then one of the men raised a hand and struck the girl in the face._

 _And she heard that as clear as day._

 _She felt heat build up in her core as she pushed off of the wall and stormed angrily at the attackers. "Hey!" she barked._

 _The men turned towards her. "This is none of your business," they demanded. "Get out of here if you know what's good for you." Arlei showed no sign of relenting. "Hey, we don't mind a little more entertainment."_

 _One of the men charged forward to confront her. His arm was already arching around to hit her head with a hook. Even in her state, Arlei saw it coming it a mile away. She caught him by the wrist, pulled his arm out, and slammed her fist into his elbow. There was a prominent pop as the elbow was bent backwards. The man howled and stumbled away, clutching his broken arm._

 _Arlei glared at the second one and took a step towards him. He broke out of his paralysis and bolted out of the alleyway. It became quiet again, save for the girl's soft crying. Arlei turned and cast one last backwards glance at the girl. She saw something that made her stop. Slowly, she turned back towards the girl._

 _"How old are you?" Arlei asked. The girl raised her tear-stained face._

 _"F-fifteen," she whispered. Arlei felt her stomach drop. The girl was just a child._

 _And she was pregnant._

* * *

"I was going to leave her there," Arlei confessed. "I had driven those two bastards away and I wasn't planning on getting more involved than that. But my _god_ , she was so young. I could tell she had been like that for several months already. I guess I realized that I had to do something."

As Iroh listened, he found it hard to keep a calm face. He tried his hardest not to think about it, instead focusing on an image of the laughing little servant girl who had served him tea back in the palace.

"After that night, I cared for her myself. I saw this as a sign that maybe my life was turning around. Before I got involved with the war, I…" Her eyes flickered to the ground and her voice grew low. "… I always wanted a family. After I met her I started drinking less. For a while, I thought of her as my own daughter. But I knew that her childlike innocence had already been slain." Arlei lifted her chin back up. "Then one day she found employment at Silent Falls Inn. I had a bad feeling about the place. She wouldn't tell me much about her work. But I began to suspect what went on between the walls of that inn. I knew what the innkeeper was making her do with that poison." She stopped when she saw the shocked look on Iroh's face.

"Don't tell me you never suspected," she said. "Or did you really think it was me all this time?"

"I knew it wasn't you," Iroh said. "But I would have _never_ suspected her."

"Well I didn't stop her. To be honest, I was just a little sad about having to be left with myself again. I hated that. But the inn kept her safe, and I was fine with that. Then the day came."

* * *

 _Now Arlei understood why Seiya had insisted they leave Ba Sing Se and return to her cottage. She understood when Seiya began crying out with pain, when the sheets between her legs grew dark with water. But why? There were no doctors around for miles! Arlei was terrified._

 _Towards the end of her term, Seiya and Arlei began suspecting that she was pregnant with twins. Her belly had grown so much, Seiya often had trouble standing or walking. And she was still so young. Would she be able to make it? If Arlei had to choose between Seiya and the twins, she didn't know what she would do._

 _During labor, Seiya voiced Arlei's fears. "A-Arlei," she gasped between ragged breaths. "If I can't… If I d-don't… Please take care of them… P-please…"_

 _Arlei didn't like being confronted by her fears. Immediately, her compassion shut down. Her face became grave. "No," she stated. Seiya stared at her with disbelieving eyes. "If you are not here for these children, I will leave them in the woods and let the wilds will do away with them."_

 _Fresh tears spilled from her red eyes. "Arlei," Seiya sobbed. Arlei gripped the girl's hand tightly._

 _"You will fight," she instructed. "Fight for them. Breathe. Don't ever stop fighting through this, Seiya."_

 _But the effort was almost too much. By the time the two newborns met fresh air and cried their first cries, there was already so much blood. Arlei tried her best to save her, but Seiya was already slipping. The girl's face was so pale._

 _"I told you to fight!" Arlei snapped. "You fight, Seiya!" The girl was unresponsive. Holding the two bundles, Arlei broke down. Through tears, she pleaded, "Please, Seiya! I didn't mean what I said! I'll look after them no matter what! Just please,_ please _don't go! Don't leave me too!"_

 _It was a long night. But eventually, Seiya opened her eyes again. And when she saw the two little faces sleeping beside her, she smiled for the first time in a long time._

* * *

 _Our nights have grown so long_

 _Now we beg for sound advice_

" _Let the brokenness be felt_

' _Til you reach the other side_

 _There is goodness in the heart_

 _Of every broken man_

 _Who comes right up to the edge_

 _Of losing everything he has."_

"Mars" by Sleeping at Last

* * *

 _ **Addendum: If you thought this story couldn't have gotten any darker, you were wrong.**_

 _ **Also, it's almost three in the morning and the dog feel asleep hours ago. I guess I could probably learn a thing or two from her...**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Kani and Koru

Iroh felt immense relief when he saw the cottage. The journey was over. He had no idea how Arlei managed to make the trip over and over again, but apparently, according to her, this trip with him had been her slowest one yet.

Arlei slowed Sho down to a walk as they approached the cottage. "Kani and Koru," she said quietly to Iroh. "They're twins, but they don't look it. Fraternal twins."

So they were non-identical siblings that might as well have been born at different times. Iroh suddenly remembered that these children were Seiya's, not Arlei's. It was a jarring thing to remember. But there was still a question that continued to bother him.

"Who is their father?"

"I don't know, and I prefer it that way. For his sake, I hope I never meet him." Arlei dismounted from the saddle and led Sho towards the cottage. As they drew closer, Iroh spotted two little faces peeking from the window. The faces disappeared and, in a second, the front door burst open. A little girl and boy, both looking around four years old, ran out.

"Arlei, you're back!" the little girl cried as she raced over. Arlei knelt down and the two children latched onto her with hugs.

"Are you okay?" Arlei asked. "You two didn't have any problems on your own yesterday, right?"

"I made bread!" Koru boasted proudly.

"It was gross!" Kani announced.

Koru scowled at her, but Arlei put a hand on his cheek. "You'll practice and get better," she assured.

It was as though the woman he had traveled with had disappeared entirely. Today she was replaced by a gentle, motherly figure. Iroh was quite astounded at the transformation. Perhaps this was what the soldiers meant when they had called her 'the hunter with a thousand faces' during the war.

At that moment, the twins noticed him. "Who's that funny-looking old man next to Sho?" he whispered to Arlei. She rose and guided the children out to face him. "His name is Iroh," she introduced. "He… raised your mother when she was little."

"Oh!" Kani said, swaying from side to side. "So did you! So does that mean he's your husband?"

The look on Arlei's face could have melted through steel. "No," she corrected sternly. "He raised her when she was still in the Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation!" Koru exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "Did you live in the Fire Nation?"

"Koru, take him inside and then you can talk about the Fire Nation," Arlei instructed. "Kani, do you want to take care of Sho with me?"

Koru led Iroh into the cottage. It was a cozy little thing, and it was very neat. Arlei must have taught the little ones to look after themselves. Iroh spotted what looked to be a lumpy stone on the table. But it had a chunk sliced off. Oh right, it was Koru's "bread."

Koru snatched the lump and tipped it out the window. Then he climbed onto a chair. "So what is the Fire Nation like?" he asked eagerly. "Arlei said that's where Mama was born."

"It's a grand country, and its people fierce and proud," Iroh explained. "But until recently, it was a country constrained under war. Its citizens' minds held the grandiose illusion that they were far better than any other culture. As a result, they themselves suffered under their own constraints. Power and recklessness were praised while true talent, art, and compassion were pushed aside."

Koru frowned. "I always thought the Fire Nation was like a paradise," he said. "Like a big, big home."

"Now that peace is returning to the world, and the Fire Nation is under the care of a new, wiser firelord, it is indeed returning to a paradise," Iroh said. "But you must understand that I lived there only during times of war."

"Is that why you live in Ba Sing Se now?"

"I suppose. I will always consider the Fire Nation to be my first home, but there is no place I'd rather be than here."

Koru looked down. "I was hoping you could take me to the Fire Nation," he muttered. "Mama can't go, and I don't think Arlei likes the Fire Nation at all."

Iroh felt bad. The boy wanted to go to the place of his origins, but had no way to go. Perhaps he'd be able to ask his nephew. At the thought of Zuko, Iroh suddenly wondered whether he knew about these children or not. He ought to know, but it would definitely break his heart to realize what had happened to Seiya.

"Did you know that Arlei once went to the Fire Nation?" Iroh asked. More than likely, this wasn't something she had told them.

And as expected, Koru's eyes lit up with surprise. "Really?"

"Not willingly. She went as a prisoner. This was during the war, when she and I were enemies back then."

"Is that why she looked like she wanted to throttle you when Kani asked if you were her husband?" Koru wondered. Now that he thought about it, Koru's description of the look on her face fit perfectly.

Before he could answer, he heard the door open. "Koru, you better not be poisoning him with that nasty bread!" Kani called out as she came in.

Koru crossed his arms. "We finished it!" he argued back.

"Is that right? I seemed to have noticed a new rock underneath the window," Arlei said as she closed the door behind her. Koru turned red. "Set a kettle over the fire, Koru." Without so much as a glance towards Iroh, she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Kani, get the kettle," Koru said.

"She told _you_ to do it!" Kani pouted. "And I fed Sho, so it's your turn!"

Koru grumbled as he hopped off the chair. Kani wandered over to Iroh and stared at him. There was something genuinely curious in her gaze. "Your beard is funny," she suddenly said. "Can I touch it?"

Her forwardness amused him. "Go ahead," he invited. To his surprise, she scrambled up onto his lap and tugged on it. Gingerly, he took her hand and pulled it away.

"Arlei seems like she's mad at you," she whispered to him. "Are you two arguing?" How was he supposed to explain a lifelong bitterness that spawned from the death of her people to a young child? Did that count as an "argument" to her?

"You seem very nice," Kani continued. "I don't know why she would be so angry at you. But she's so sad." The little girl glanced over the shoulder, then leaned towards Iroh and spoke very quietly. "She tries to hide it from us, but I can see how sad she is. Sometimes she'll stare out the window like she's waiting for someone, or she'll wake up during the night and cry. I'm too afraid that asking will make her more upset. At least Koru and I make her happy. And Mama does too." She leaned back and began to tug at his beard a little more gently this time. "Did you see Mama when you were in the city?"

"I did," Iroh said. "Does Arlei take you to visit her?"

"Mama won't let us go to the city," Kani answered. "But Arlei brings her here." Suddenly, she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Can I call you 'grandpa?'"

"Of course." Iroh put an arm around her. "I suppose you've never had a grandpa before, have you?"

"No." Kani lifted up her head as her brother returned. "Koru, we have a grandpa now!"

"Should we tell Arlei?" he asked. Then, as though summoned by her mention, she appeared from the bathroom.

"Wash up, you two," Arlei said as she put a hand on Koru's shoulder and gently steered him towards the bathroom. "I'll have dinner ready when you're done. And _share_ the bathroom this time." Both children hurried away. Arlei turned to the kitchen, which was a simple counter and stove underneath a window. "No, you can just sit there," she said as Iroh stood up. He walked over to her anyway.

"The girl seems quite precocious," he noted.

"I fear she knows more than I suspect," Arlei admitted. "Koru, too. I know I can't shelter them too much, but I want them to be children while they still can."

"You're doing the right thing." For once, she remained silent instead of making a snappy remark. Instead, she focused on the preparation of their meal. Which, amazingly, was coming along well.

She seemed to read his mind with the silence. "Surprised? Once upon a time, I used to be a house wife."

Well there was something Iroh didn't expect to hear. And then he remembered Kani's words. He thought of something uplifting to say. "He must've been a lucky man," he praised.

Arlei glared at him. Nope, wrong thing to say. "He was a liar and a coward," she said before turning away. There was a loud splash and an angry shout coming from the bathroom. In a calmer voice, Arlei said, "Go check on them."

* * *

"Is this your idea of some kind of joke?" Zuko demanded angrily.

"We're not kidding," Katara said. "Is _is_ her. But it's not her fault. It's that innkeeper, he's… he's keeping her like some kind of slave!"

"He's what?" Zuko shook his head. "Seiya would never do anything like that!"

"He's threatening her with the lives of her children," Aang said.

Zuko grew pale. "With the lives of _who_? Are you two seriously trying to mess with me? Cut it out!"

"She told us herself," Katara said, her voice growing quiet. "A lot happened these past seven years. She has twins. A boy and a girl."

"T-twi…" Zuko stammered. "But… but she's only 19!"

"I know."

Zuko let out a shaky sigh. "I want to see her."

"You can't get anywhere near that inn," Aang warned. "The innkeeper knows who you are. He wants you dead."

"Why hasn't the Earth King done anything with this psychopath?" Zuko cried out in frustration. "This is crazy!"

Suddenly, there was a soft voice. "Avatar?" The three of them jumped and looked towards the source of the voice. Standing in the doorway of the Jasmine Dragon was a Dai Li agent. Immediately, the three of them became tense. Zuko raised his arms, Aang suspended a boulder, and Katara held up a vine of water. "What do you want?" Aang demanded.

The agent raised his hands up innocently. They were bare. "Wait!" he pleaded. He pulled off his hat and dropped it. He was just a young man, barely older than Zuko.

"I know you," Zuko said. "You're—."

"My name is Jangzhen," he explained. "My mother is Jing Yin, one of the Five. You know her, right? I'm not here to fight; I need your help."

Aang dropped his boulder back into the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Jing Yin went to the inn you were talking about," Jangzhen said. "She hasn't returned since. I've tried looking everywhere and asking around. My brother's panicking. He keeps insisting something happened to her."

Aang looked at Zuko and Katara. "I was with her when we went to Silent Falls," he remembered. "That was a few days ago." The last time he saw her, she was looking around Silent Fall's back alley. Then he recalled something. She had looked down at the ground. "Jing Yin's an earthbender. Does she have a seismic sense, too?"

"Uh… yes," Jangzhen answered uncertainly. "She can see through the ground like Toph Beifong, but she said she can't see very accurately."

"There was something underneath the inn. She felt it," Aang said.

Katara looked at him. "Remember what the innkeeper told Seiya. He said he'd 'take them down into the tunnel.' Is that what he's talking about? Whatever's down there can't be good."

"I'm willing to bet she's still down there. Let's go!"

"Hold on," Katara snapped. She pointed at Jangzhen. "You're staying here where I can keep an eye on you. I'm still not fully convinced you're not going to pull a Dai Li trick on us."

Jangzhen glared at her. "My mother might be dead, and you think I'm trying to trick you?"

"Aang and Zuko will take care of it. You stay."

"Katara, are you sure?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. Now hurry up and go!"

Aang and Zuko raced out of the teashop. They climbed onto Appa and flew straight for the Lower Ring. Zuko peered over the edge. He could see Silent Falls up ahead. "Where are we landing?"

"There's no time to land!" Aang said.

"Wait, wha—?" The next thing he knew, he was pushed off the saddle. Before they hit the ground, their landing was softened by a cyclone of wind. They had landed right in the back alley.

"Now quick, before anyone notices us!" Zuko hissed as he scrambled onto his feet. Aang lifted part of the ground. There was in fact a tunnel underneath. The two of them hopped down into the tunnel. Aang closed the ground above them. Zuko lit the darkness with a handful of fire. "This place feels wrong," he whispered, feeling the unnatural chill. Aang closed his eyes.

"There's… something… here," the avatar murmured. Zuko felt his arms prick with goose bumps.

"Can you not say that when we're in a dark, creepy tunnel?" He looked around. The tunnel sloped downward into the earth. He wasn't sure how deep the thing went. There were dim, green crystals jutting out of the walls. It reminded him of the catacombs of old Ba Sing Se.

"Did you say something?" Aang suddenly asked.

More goose bumps. "That's not funny."

"I'm being serious." Aang paused. "There's a strong spiritual presence coming from… down there." With his eyes still closed, he furrowed his brow as though he were straining to listen. "Put it out?" he whispered, as though repeating what he heard. He opened his eyes and looked at Zuko, and then the fire in his hands. "What are you doing? Put that out!"

"But then we wouldn't be able to see anything!"

Aang broke a crystal off from the wall and made it glow brighter. "Whatever presence is here doesn't want fire. I felt like she was trying to warn me."

"She?"

"It sounded like a girl. It was hard to tell, though. There were multiple voices."

Honestly, Aang just kept getting creepier and creepier. "So what… are we close to a spirit portal or something?"

"I don't know," Aang answered truthfully. "One way to find out, right?" He raised the crystal above their heads. It illuminated the tunnel for a few feet. Beyond that was darkness.

"I hate this."

"We can always go back and tell Katara you want to trade places," Aang suggested with a grin.

"Nah, let's not."

* * *

 _Storybooks are full of fairy tales_

 _Of kings and queens and the bluest skies_

 _My heart is torn just in knowing_

 _You'll someday see the truth from lies_

 _When the clouds will rage in_

 _Storms will race in_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

"In my Arms" by Plumb

* * *

 _ **Addendum: Hey look, an update.**_

 _ **Hope y'all have been well.**_


	15. Chapter 15 - The Ones in the Tunnel

The further and further they descended, the stuffier the air became. A certain smell grew thicker as they walked. Aang coughed and covered his face with a hand, but that did little to hide the stench. And the spiritual energy he felt earlier was also growing stronger. It was unlike anything he had felt before. Something about the energy made him anxious.

"Gah, what's that smell?" he heard Zuko mumble beside him. He had his sleeve pressed against his nose. "It's like some kind of natural gas. And it stinks!"

"Maybe that's what we were warned about," Aang said. "It could be flammable."

"Maybe. How far underneath the surface do you think we are?"

Aang looked up, trying to imagine the tons and tons of soil and stone that separated them from the sunlight. "No idea. The thought of it is making me a little claustrophobic," he admitted. Suddenly, the crystal illuminated a stone doorway. Both of them stopped. It was a little odd seeing a manmade structure at the end of this eerie tunnel.

"There's no handle," Zuko said, inspecting the thick, rocky door. "I guess it's only supposed to be opened by an earthbender." He stepped back. Aang opened a palm and shoved it through the air. The door slowly slid open. Aang dug his heels in and pushed harder. Finally, the doorway was completely open.

What lay beyond seemed to be an open chamber. It was too large to be completely lit by the crystal. Zuko peeked in but remained behind the threshold. Aang closed his eyes. He didn't need to listen very hard to hear the spirits. They were practically screaming.

"They're in agony," Aang realized out loud. "These spirits. That's why they're so strong." He opened his eyes to see Zuko giving him an annoyed look.

"Not exactly what I really want to hear while we're standing in the doorway to hell," Zuko remarked.

"This is the source of their energy," Aang said. "You ready to go in?"

"No. Not at all." He straightened up and beckoned towards the door. "After you, Avatar."

Aang hovered the crystal above his head as he walked through. He could hear them all. Choruses of crying and screaming. The moment he stepped through the doorway, they all stopped. Aang felt fear stab his gut as he continued walking through the chamber. He was the bridge between humans and spirits, he reminded himself. There was nothing to fear.

"I can hardly breathe in here," Zuko whispered behind him. "That smell is overwhelming."

Aang looked around, moving the crystal from side to side. Either they were standing in the center of the room, or the room was so large that they were not close to any of the walls. Breaking off a piece of the crystal, he held it out to Zuko. "Here, take this. We're looking for the general, remember?"

Zuko looked at the shard in his hand. "This thing is so dim," he hissed. "All right, let's search this place from wall to wall and get out."

"Sounds good." Aang and Zuko turned back-to-back and began walking their separate directions. As he walked, Aang couldn't help but feel uneasy at the silence. While they had gone through the tunnel, the sounds had never faded. Why did they stop now? Aang looked over his shoulder at the little pocket of light that was Zuko. When he turned back, he stumbled to a stop before he ran headfirst into the wall. Finally!

It was nothing but bare rock. Aang put a hand on the wall and walked along it. Then, something entered into his ball of light. As he continued forward, he found himself staring down at the limp body of General Jing Yin. She was stuck to the wall, her entire body from neck down encased in a rocky cocoon. Aang was so shocked he nearly dropped his crystal.

"Zuko, over here!" Aang called out. He broke the cocoon with a quick sweep of his hand and caught the general as she fell to the ground. He placed his hand on her neck. There was still a pulse.

Who knows how long she had been here? And who trapped her? All Aang knew was that she was probably weak from the lack of oxygen. Raising his hands, he pulled a tiny bubble of oxygen-rich air from the sparse atmosphere and hovered it over Jing Yin's face. After a few seconds, her eyes flickered opened. She weakly pulled in a few more breaths, and then whispered hoarsely, "A-avatar?"

"Can you move?" Aang asked. Jing Yin took another haggard breath and then shakily sat up with Aang's help.

"Avatar, something terrible is happening here. Have you seen them?"

"Seen what?"

Suddenly, they heard Zuko cry out in terror. There was a clatter that echoed in the chamber as the piece of crystal was dropped Aang jumped to his feet. "Zuko, what happened?" Jing Yin pulled herself up. "Where is he?" Taking Aang's crystal, she hovered it high into the air. With an abrupt motion, she made it glow bright enough to shower the entire chamber in light.

Aang rushed forward, but then stopped and gazed around in horror. He hadn't noticed them when he first walked into the room, but they were everywhere. Scattered on the ground, pinned to the walls. Bodies. Abandoned for how long, Aang wasn't sure. But they were all dried, mummified. They had become nothing but skeletons with thin, papery skins stretched over the bones.

Zuko scrambled up from where he had fallen over from fright. He hurried over to Aang and Jing Yin. "Look how many there are!" he said, looking around. "I came face-to-face with one back there." He was pale. "I-I thought it was Seiya at first."

"Why?"

"Look at them," Zuko said. "They're all wearing those green and pink dresses." He was right. As Aang got a better look, he realized all of the corpses were girls. They wore the same dresses, and their skulls had long, dusty hair.

"And their neck cuffs," Jing Yin said grimly.

"They all have one too," Aang agreed.

"Not just that. You've talked to the girls that work in that inn. Have they ever acted funny when you mentioned their cuffs?"

Aang and Zuko looked at each other. "Seiya started bleeding from her neck," Zuko recalled. "She wouldn't let me touch it."

"And she panicked when I tried to take it off," Aang added. They looked down as Jing Yin crouched next to the nearest body.

"Take a look at this," she said as she propped the body up. Aang felt queasy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zuko hold his stomach. Fighting the urge to scream and run, Aang tiptoed closer to the body. He saw what Jing Yin was referring to.

The dead girl's neck had shriveled to her spine, even though the neck cuff held its original shape. On the back of the cuff was a long, thin rod that extended all the way into the spine. On a living girl, the rod would be completely inside her neck.

"They can't take it off," Jing Yin whispered sadly. "The rod goes into their spine, but holds it together at the same time. If someone just took it off, it would sever their neck."

"But Seiya has one of those on!" Zuko cried. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes," Jing Yin said. "There's a rod in her neck, too. To take it off would kill her." She rested the corpse down. "I'm so sorry. This life was so cruel to you, and now you can't even rest."

What was she talking about? Aang was about to ask when suddenly he saw movement. His stomach dropped when he saw the body's skull-like head turn towards Jing Yin a few inches. He jumped back as Zuko shouted, "What the—!?"

"You probably felt them, didn't you, Avatar?" Jing Yin said as she raised herself up and looked around. "All of their trapped souls. Trapped in this room. There's something about these stony walls, this accursed chamber, that keeps them from passing on. They're stuck in purgatory, suspended in this air or in their withered vessels." She looked back down at the body. "And I was so scared I would join them."

"I heard them," Aang confirmed. "Back at the top of the tunnel. They saved our lives."

"Oh?"

"They told me to put out Zuko's fire. This air is filled with flammable gas, isn't it?"

"Yes. When these bodies decomposed, they let out methane gas. The air is thick with it from all these poor things." Jing Yin held her arms tightly against her body. "We should get out."

They headed for the door. As Aang passed through the threshold, he looked over his shoulder at the chamber. He heard them pleading for help. As Jing Yin closed the door, their voices grew muffled. "Can't we collapse the chamber?" he suggested as they climbed the tunnel. "If we destroy the walls, maybe they can finally leave."

"I'd like to do that too," Jing Yin said. "But remember that this chamber is underneath the city. The surface might collapse as well. I have no idea how big the pothole would be, but we can't risk the lives of the people up above. Maybe once we evacuate the area, we can finally do something about the chamber."

"And speaking of the chamber, what kind of sicko would do that to all those girls?" Zuko demanded.

"Who do you think?" Jing Yin asked. "The same evil bastard who takes those girls and forces the neck cuffs onto them. It's that innkeeper. I got a glimpse of him before he knocked me out and stuck me onto the wall. And I finally realize who he is."

* * *

The last hour had been spent in heavy, uncomfortable silence. Katara leaned against the edge of the table, while Jangzhen sat with both arms resting heavily on the tabletop.

Finally, Jangzhen asked, "Do you really think they'll be able to save her?"

"You have to trust them," Katara answered.

Jangzhen lowered his head onto his arms. "If we never see her again, I don't know what I'll do," he said quietly. "I suppose I'll have to look after Shen myself." A thought suddenly came to him. "He never knew our dad… I don't want him to lose his mother too."

"How old is your brother?" Katara asked.

"Eight," Jangzhen answered. "In two months, he'll be nine."

Katara straightened up and turned towards him. "My brother and I were around that age when our father went off to fight in the war. We had to look after each other from then on."

"What happened to your mother?"

"Killed during a raid."

"I'm sorry," Jangzhen raised his head. "My grandfather was killed in the war too. He was one of the Five, just like Mom. His name was General Shen. My mom named my little brother after him. Grandfather died during the Seige of Ba Sing Se."

"The war took so much from everyone." Katara was a little surprised by this man. He didn't seem at all what she'd expect from a Dai Li agent. "But why don't you know your father?"

"I knew him. I was eleven when my mother and I fled from the city, from him. Shen was born five months later."

"Jing Yin left your father? Why?"

Jangzhen ducked his head away. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "but she didn't want me talking about him to anyone."

"Oh," Katara said softly, turning away. "Alright." She felt a little prickle on the back of her neck. Her gut feeling began acting up. Suddenly, she caught movement on the edge of her vision. Before she could do anything, a cone of rock shot out from the ground and pinned her where she stood. The teashop was instantly filled with Dai Li agents.

"What's going on?" Jangzhen cried as he leaped up.

The row of agents parted to allow their leader to step forward. "The avatar and his friends are encroaching into private Earth Kingdom business," he answered. "This is a matter of national security, so we are taking dire measures."

"You sound just like the idiot who used to be in your place!" Katara spat. "You and your agents are letting innocent Fire Nation people die right under your watch! The avatar had to intervene!"

"Agent, feel free to still her mouth with a piece of rock," the Dai Li head told Jangzhen. "Otherwise, join your ranks and await further orders." He stared at the boy with a hardened, unwavering glare.

Jangzhen lowered his eyes submissively and walked past the head, towards the other agents. Katara watched with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he'd tuck his tail between his legs so quickly. Suddenly, there was a shrill ripping noise. Jangzhen's shredded uniform was on the ground. Underneath, he wore a simple white tunic. Whirling around to face the head, he stated, "My mother was right. You aren't helping anyone but yourselves!"

The head scowled at Jangzhen. "The general is a fool! And for your treachery, you will suffer!"

"I don't think so!" Jangzhen thrust his arm towards Katara. The cone shrank back into the ground. No sooner was her arm free, she guided a whip of water with her fingertips. In a flash, a pair of Dai Li agents was rendered unconscious from her attacks. The remaining agents each raised pieces of rock and launched them at the two.

Katara shattered a few of the boulders with her whip. Jangzhen redirected the others away. Suddenly, the ground underneath one of his feet rose up. The young man fell over. The head lifted the earth underneath Jangzhen's wrists and shackled them to the ground. Katara threw her water whip at him, hardening the tip into an icy point. It sank into a rocky pillar that rose up. Then he split the pillar into disks and flung them towards her. Katara flipped away to dodge them, but one of the disks curved in the air to follow her. Suddenly, it stopped in midair.

Jangzhen was bending it with a foot. Then, he kicked it straight back at the head. Another agent pulled more earth out and pinned his ankles down.

"Arrest her!" the head barked. Katara glanced over her shoulder as a tall wall rose behind her. She looked back at the row of agents advancing on her.

With a determined glare, she held her water out in front of her. She was ready to fight until the end. The bitter end.

* * *

 _Our world caves in on us_

 _And makes us new_

 _All our love came out of the woodwork_

 _All our strength came out of the woodwork_

 _We only know this light_

 _And darkness crashes against it_

 _We only know this light_

 _Deep in the woodwork_

"Woodwork" by Sleeping at Last

* * *

 _ **Addendum: Bending action scenes! Whoo!**_

 _ **Also, I keep referring to Jangzhen and Shen (Jr.)'s father, but I'm never going to reveal who he is lol. At least not in this story.**_

 _ **Unless you can already guess. Then get out of here with your mad Sherlock skills.**_


	16. Chapter 16 - The End of the Dai Li

Two agents threw their gloves at her. Before they could reach her, Katara encased both of them in water and froze them. Then she shattered the ice and stone, converted the shards back into water, and pulled it back next to her. She stretched the water out in front of her, freezing them into pointed daggers of ice. Aiming at all the agents, she threw them out.

The Dai Li jumped out of the way. Suddenly, a glove came flying and pinned one of Katara's wrists against the rock wall. With a grunt, Katara used her free hand to throw the last bit of her water towards the direction the glove came from. Then another rock came and pinned that arm back.

"This isn't over!" Katara shouted defiantly as she struggled against her restraints.

"Is it, now?" the head mused.

A voice spoke out from behind him. "No, it's not." The wall Katara was pinned to began to rumble. Large cracks shot through it. In the next instant, it shattered into thousands of pieces. Katara, now free, stumbled away. The rubble remained suspended for a second, and then flew in two large streams towards the head. He ducked, and the rocks raced over him. A figure standing in the doorway guided the rocks until they were two large blobs floating beside them. As they took another step into the teashop, the shadow slipped away from their face. It was General Jing Yin.

"The avatar and his companions have come to Ba Sing Se as peace ambassadors," she stated in an unforgiving voice. "To attack them is considered a felony to the Earth Kingdom. Furthermore…" An agent launched his stone shoe at her. Jing Yin stopped it in midair and shot it back. It slammed the agent against a wall, rendering him unconscious. "… Furthermore, you and your captain deliberately hid the presence of a high-profile criminal from the Council and the King. Doing so—." Jing Yin paused as three agents tried to flank her. She raised an arm up and opened her hand. The ground beneath the agents' feet suddenly yawned open into little craters and closed around their ankles. She closed her hand and jerked her arm down. Abruptly, the agents sank down into the ground to their necks. "—has allowed said criminal to claim the lives of several Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation citizens. For these actions, I have means enough to arrest you. You will be taken in and tried before the law. Your right to silence starts now."

At that moment, Aang and Zuko hurried into the teashop behind Jing Yin. "Katara!" Aang called out.

"I'm fine!" Katara replied. With a bit of water, she broke Jangzhen's stone shackles, and the two of them rushed to Jing Yin.

Scowling, the head looked at his remaining agents. "She knows too much," he told them. "Kill her, and we'll sort this mess out later!"

Aang raised his hands, prepared to take them on as well. Jing Yin held an arm to stop him. "No," she instructed. "These are my traitors. I'll clean them up." She pulled the cloud of rubble around her into a ring. Thrusting her palms outward, she shot pieces of rock outward in all directions, her arms turning into a blur. The agents continually weaved and ducked out of the way of the bullet-like stones. Aang noticed how instead of going through the walls, the rocks stopped and hovered around the perimeter of the room.

The agents lifted boulders and shot them at her. Still shooting out rocks, Jing Yin sidestepped out of the way of the projectiles and gradually made her way to the center of the room. When she had run out of rocks to shoot, she found herself surrounded by agents. All of them raised their fists. Just in the nick of time, Jing Yin summersaulted away as the ground where she stood jutted out stalagmites. As she came up from her summersault, she slammed her two fists together. Suddenly, all the rocks that hovered around the room flew in towards the center. As they converged, Jing Yin hardened them into a single piece, trapping all the agents in the newly formed slab of rock.

"She just took out all those agents with one move!" Zuko noted.

"Not all of them!" Aang said as he noticed that the head was bending a rock. "General, look out!"

Jing Yin looked up as the boulder was coming down on her. Suddenly, it stopped.

Arms quivering from the strain, Jangzhen held the boulder up. The rock teetered as the two forces pushed against one another. With a hateful scowl, the head threw the boulder at Jangzhen. Jing Yin gasped as it hit her son, throwing him through a wall. She turned and glowered at the head. The look in her eyes suddenly brought a vivid memory to Aang. He remembered seeing that look before. It was the day he learned earthbending. Sokka had gotten himself trapped in a crevice in the ground. Aang had seen that exact same look in the eyes of the saber tooth-moose-lion when she found him holding her cub. The head was in deep trouble.

"I was just going to arrest you," she hissed. "But you've determined your own fate."

"What are you going to do?" the head retaliated, pulling a large stone spike out of the wall and hurling it at her. Jing Yin caught it and swung it back around. As it moved, Aang saw the rock seemed to dissolve into nothing. Then Jing Yin made a motion as though she were throwing something. But nothing seemed to leave her hand.

The head suddenly froze in place. Then, slowly, he reached up with his twitching hands.

"The wall!" Katara whispered. "Look at the wall behind him!" As she said that, Aang saw it. Stuck into the wall directly behind the head was a small, thin rod made of rock. It was red with blood.

The head made a strange noise, like he was trying to groan but was gurgling water. He reached up and held his neck. A spurt of blood shot out from between his fingers. Katara gasped and grabbed Aang's arm. Aang himself could only watch in horror. The head finally collapsed. He spasmed for a few seconds until he was still. All the while, Jing Yin watched wordlessly.

With the head of the Dai Li dead, she turned back towards the trapped agents. Their faces were pale. Stomping a foot, Jing Yin broke the slab of rock. All of the agents fell over. Standing over them, Jing Yin announced coldly, "I hereby declare the Dai Li of Ba Sing Se disbanded." She regarded each of them with unsympathetic eyes. "Anybody who dares not comply shall share in the fate of their former leader. Do all of you understand?"

Scrambling up, the men bowed. "Yes, General."

"Go to the King and deliver him the news. Tell him that if he wishes to speak with me, he must wait. I have a criminal to deal with." As she turned away, she motioned a hand towards the dead body. "And the rest of you, give him a proper burial." She didn't wait to watch as they bowed again. Jing Yin rushed out of the teashop and hurried to where Jangzhen lay. He was just coming to his senses as Jing Yin crouched over him.

"I-I can't breathe," he stammered. Jing Yin put a hand over his forehead and shushed him gently.

"You'll be fine," she murmured. "Oh, my brave, brave boy. You'll be just fine."

Katara raced over and knelt down next to Jing Yin. "I can help him." She coated her hands with water from a nearby puddle and gingerly placed them over his torso. The water began to glow.

"He just seems to have a few broken ribs," Katara reported as she ran her hands back and forth. "I'll do what I can right now, but he'll need a few days to heal."

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Jangzhen wheezed out. "You were right. And I was helping them all this time."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Jing Yin assured, stroking the hair out of his face. "They kept you and most of the other agents in the dark." Looking up at the others, she said. "I need to take him home. Avatar, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but—."

"You want us to take care of that innkeeper," Aang finished for her.

"Yes. I authorize you to bring him to justice in any way you can."

"Before we face him, can you tell us more about him?" Zuko said.

Jing Yin looked back down. "His name is Kang," she began. "He was a soldier in the Earth Kingdom army. Eight years ago, he betrayed his nation and gave them an opportunity that allowed the Fire Nation to break through Ba Sing Se's outer wall. Instead of rewarding him like they promised, the Fire Nation soldiers captured him and turned him back in to us."

"That explains his hatred for the Fire Nation," Zuko concluded. "So what happened after that? You threw him in prison and he somehow got out?"

"No," Jing Yin said. "The Generals decided that Kang had committed high treason and deserved death. I executed him."

"You _what?_ " all three of them cried.

"The same way I killed the head of the Dai Li back there," Jing Yin said quietly. "Only it appears he managed to survive." She looked at Aang. "Do you remember when you mentioned the scar on his neck to me?"

Aang remembered. "That was from you."

"I feel like I am partially responsible for this," Jing Yin admitted sadly. "I failed to kill him, to even realize he was still alive! And now I've created a madman!"

"You didn't know," Katara said. "And the Dai Li were keeping him a secret from you."

"He got that idea from me," Jing Yin whispered. "The rods in the neck cuffs. Those poor girls…"

"We'll put a stop to this," Aang declared. He looked from Zuko to Katara. "We're heading over to that inn now."

"I've done all I can," Katara said as she removed her hands from Jangzhen's body.

"Thank you," Jing Yin said as she helped Jangzhen sit up. "Good luck, all of you. Take that monster down."

* * *

As they raced down the streets of the Lower Ring, Zuko's mind was a whirlwind of frantic thoughts. He hadn't seen Seiya since she had ordered him to stay away from her. But now he knew everything about her. The years after her disappearance, the truth about her and Silent Falls, and her children. She never deserved any of the cruelty she faced. He vowed silently that after this, he would make it all up to her.

Suddenly, he spotted someone familiar running towards them. Out of shock, the three of them stopped. "Seiya?" Zuko said incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

She looked terrified. There were tears streaming down her face. "Zuko, he's gone out to find them!" she cried, shaking all over. "He's going to kill them to punish me because I-I wouldn't hurt you!"

Zuko grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Horrified, Seiya instinctively pushed him away. He quickly remembered why. Holding her gently by the shoulders, he said, "It's just me. I've got you." He wrapped his arms around her again. "I'm so, so sorry for everything that's happened to you. It's all been my fault. From now on, I'm never letting you go." He parted and looked her squarely in the eye. "Take a deep breath and tell me what's happening. Where has the innkeeper gone?"

"He's going to get Kani and Koru," Seiya explained. "They're outside the city. We'll never make it in time!"

"We can!" Aang said. He pulled out his trusty bison whistle and blew into it. It was only a matter of seconds before a large shadow covered them.

* * *

 _We've all seen damage done_

 _To the ones we love and need_

 _My head hurts 'cause I know_

 _That it came from me_

 _I'll be your bandage, girl_

 _I'll wrap you up in me_

 _I'm lying on the floor hoping you'll see_

"Won't Let Go" by Kingsfoil

* * *

 _ **Addendum: Mama bear rage ACTIVATE.**_

 _ **I love earthbending. I don't know if you can tell, but I do.**_

 _ **Oh wait, but then the Dai Li come back. And in greater numbers, too.**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Lightning by the River

"Me?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, you," Arlei replied firmly, taking a drink out of her cup with her eyes gazing towards a wall. "Sho isn't a piece of cattle. He's a cheetah wolf. He was bred and born on a mountain, not some stable. And thus he's not going to spend his life drinking out of a trough."

"But why do you want _me_ to take him to the river?" Iroh persisted. He wasn't trying to protest; he just wanted to hear Arlei tell him that she trusted him enough.

The response she gave wasn't quite what he wanted to hear. Arlei uncrossed her leg, stamping her foot onto the ground, and leaned towards him. "Because I'm tired, and since you're here, you might as well make yourself useful."

Well, it was worth a shot. To be honest, Iroh thought he had made himself plenty useful since he got here, but Arlei seemed to think otherwise. At least the children enjoyed his presence. Standing up, he said, "Very well. Is there anything else I can do while we're out there?"

"Watch out for stinging nettles," Arlei answered, swilling her cup around. "But if you find yourself foolishly wading through them, don't expect me to be the one rubbing ointment on you."

What did stinging nettles look like? Iroh's ability to determine plant species wasn't exactly his best ability. As he walked out the door, he heard Koru hurry up behind him. "I'll go with him!" the boy called back to Arlei as he excitedly pushed Iroh outside. "Someone has to show him where the river is."

"Fine. Be safe," Arlei replied.

As the door closed behind him, Iroh looked down at Koru. "Can you tell me more about the Fire Nation?" the child asked.

"Of course," Iroh said warmly. "What would you like to know?"

Koru let out a brief, shrill whistle. From around the corner of the cottage, Sho appeared. He trotted happily over to the two and gave Koru's face a broad lick. Koru patted Sho's nose and began leading him away from the cottage. "Tell me about firebending! Are you a firebender?"

"I am," Iroh said as they walked side-by-side through the tall grass.

"Are you good? Like a master?"

"One's true measure of skill is determined by others, not oneself," Iroh replied thoughtfully. "Thought I suppose the army thought I was good enough to be a general." He decided not to include the fact that being a prince also helped.

"A _general?_ " Koru's eyes widened. "I bet you know all kinds of moves!" He sighed wistfully. Sho rested his muzzle affectionately on the boy's shoulder. "I hope I'm a firebender too."

"You're not sure yet?" Iroh looked curiously down at Koru. He certainly _looked_ like a little firebender with his black hair and golden eyes, but looks certainly weren't indicators of bending.

"No," Koru said sadly. "But I know Mama is a firebender, so there's a chance." That's right; Seiya _could_ firebend. But while she was at the palace, she had never been allowed to learn. And from what Iroh could tell, it seemed as though Seiya was a little afraid of her own firebending. "Do you think it's too late for me?"

"Usually a firebender starts being able to bend around six or seven years old," Iroh assured. "So there's still time. All though there are some who can bend earlier, or later. Why, I knew a man who couldn't firebend until his first child was born!"

Koru made a face. "I don't want to have to wait until then!" he gasped. "I'd be so old!"

"If that age is old, then what am I?" Iroh chuckled.

" _Super_ old," Koru answered happily. They laughed.

After their laughter faded, Iroh began hearing the quiet, bubbling sounds of rushing water. Sho perked his ears and hurried forward. He disappeared between the trees, his flickering tail the last of him they saw. Then they heard a loud splash and an energized yelp.

"Sho loves this river!" Koru said as they stepped through shrubbery and emerged on the banks of a rapidly flowing river. "The water comes from up there." He pointed up to a looming, snow-capped mountain. "It's still really cold by the time it reaches this point. Arlei says Sho was born on a mountain like that, so he likes the cold water." The cheetah wolf was dancing around in the water, trying to lap up the water in between his steps. "It probably reminds him of home."

Every so often, Arlei would take Sho here to enjoy the water and remind him of the place he originated from. It reminded Iroh much of the little boy standing next to him, though Arlei couldn't take him to his "river."

But Koru didn't seem to mind. It seemed he was still engrossed in their previous topic. "Can you show me some firebending?" he asked.

"Of course. Stand back a little." Iroh beckoned Koru back. When he was a safe distance away, Iroh raised his arms. He decided to start simple. Just a little punch. A large flare of fire erupted from his knuckles and quickly evaporated into the air. Koru jumped up and down, unable to contain his excitement.

"Cool!" he shouted. "I want to do that too!" He turned towards a nearby bushed and imitated Iroh's punch. "Ha!" Pointing at the bush, he yelled, "You're on fire now!"

"Before you learn firebending, you must understand that there is more to it than simply setting things on fire," Iroh warned. "In the hands of the inexperienced, fire brings nothing but destruction. In the hands of a truly capable firebender, fire brings light, heat, art, and most importantly, life." He had learned that a long time ago from one of the best.

"But fire is just fire!" Koru argued. "It's that hot stuff that we use to heat water or cook food! It just burns things!"

"In time, you'll understand," Iroh said. "Fire comes in many forms. It is as adaptable and diverse as life itself." He was suddenly reminded of another form of firebending: the ability to strip the very life from the flames and shoot it out in its purest form. Lightning. Should he show Koru? He was a little reluctant to do such a dangerous act around the little boy, but perhaps it would be a good way to show Koru the diversity of fire. One thing he knew for sure was that if Arlei knew what he planned on doing, she'd probably skin him and feed him to Sho.

He decided to do it. It was for the sake of learning, after all. "Let me show you a very complicated firebending move," he explained to Koru, whose eyes lit up. "Very few individuals can do it. Why, even my nephew was never able to grasp it. Could you call Sho back to shore? I'd prefer it if he was out of the water." Koru whistled. The cheetah wolf leapt out onto the riverbank and lay down, panting. Evidently, fighting with the current had tired him out.

Iroh put a little more distance between himself and the two others. Then he faced an open area that had fewer trees. He took a deep breath and began to move his hands in a circle. He felt the surges of energy sticking to his fingertips as sparks of electricity buzzed up from the air. He let the energy build up a little more to the point where it felt as though his arms were about to burst from the pressure. With a swift motion, he pointed it towards the sky. He felt the energy spill out from his fingertips, emerging into the air as streams of zigzagging lightning. A second later, a boom of thunder cracked the air.

Koru's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger. He held his fists up to his face. "That was the best!" he shouted. Next to him, Sho was hiding his face under his paws, shaking.

"I didn't realize he was afraid of lightning," Iroh apologized. He crouched next to the cheetah wolf and patted his head. "My apologies, Sho." Looking over at Koru, he said, "Lightning is often referred to as the 'cold-blooded fire.' It is fire in its purest, simplest form."

"Can you do it again?" Koru pleaded. Sho let out a whimper. "Then again, maybe not."

* * *

"Grandpa was telling me about Mama," Kani said as she broke apart the biscuit in her hands and nibbled on the little pieces. "He said that while she lived in the Fire Nation, Mama was really good friends with his nephew and his son."

Arlei was leaning back in her chair, her legs crossed and her arm resting over her stomach. She was gazing out the window. "Seiya and Lu Ten were friends?" she muttered incredulously under her breath.

"If she had so many friends, why did she leave?" Kani wondered out loud. Arlei pressed her lips together. "We're almost out of milk," Kani continued. "But you know how Koru says he can't sleep without a cup of warm milk? I think he's lying."

"I'll go out and get more tomorrow," Arlei said, her eyes still glued absently to the window.

There was a sigh. "Arlei, what are you looking at?" Arlei glanced back at Kani. "Hmm?"

"You always stare out the window," Kani said. "It's like you're waiting to see something. What are you looking for?"

Did she really stare out the window that much? Arlei hadn't even noticed. "I don't know," she admitted. "I guess I just like looking outside." Deep inside, she knew what she was looking for. And she knew she was never going to see it. Not unless there was a way to bring back the departed.

"I told Grandpa about your window thing," Kani confessed sheepishly. "He seemed to look sad when I said it. I think he understands. I feel like he really knows you for some reason, even more than Mama knows you. If he's not your husband, who is he?"

"Someone I met a long, long time ago. It wasn't exactly the best of meetings," Arlei said, not planning to go into any more detail than that.

"Oh…" Kani's eyes became clouded, like she was in deep thought. "Oh! Was it a forbidden love? A Fire Nation boy and an Earth Kingdom girl who wanted to be together but were forced to fall apart!" She clasped her hands together. "That would make such a good story!"

Why did this girl have to force romance into everything? "No."

"Oh." Kani resumed picking apart her biscuit, this time with a little less enthusiasm. "Anyway, he's nice. I like him. I wish you would like him too." Arlei glanced back at Kani, her brow furrowed as she tried to digest Kani's last sentence.

Something brilliant shot out from the corner of her eye. Arlei whipped her gaze to the window and saw it. A streak of lightning, followed by booming thunder.

Kani jumped at the noise. "Ah!" she yipped as she looked out the window. "I didn't think it was going to rain today!"

The lightning had shot out from _underneath_ the treetops. Arlei narrowed her eyes as she leaned forward, resting a fist against the table. She knew exactly where that lightning had come from.

"He did _not_ ," she growled. "I can't believe that man! When I see his face again, I'm going to skin him and feed him to Sho!"

Kani watched her with concerned eyes. "Arlei, I just want you to be nicer to him," she insisted. "And I think that he likes y—." She was cut off by a knock at the door. Both of them looked towards it. Arlei slowly rose to her feet.

That lightning had shot out less than a minute ago. There was no way they could have gotten back in that time. Who was that at the door? "Kani, go to your room," Arlei instructed quietly. "Close the door."

Kani shot a frightened glance at Arlei. "Kani, love, it's okay. Just listen to me." The little girl quickly scrambled away. Arlei walked towards the door. As she reached out for the doorknob, she rested her hand against the old bladed staff that leaned next to the door.

She opened the door. There was no one there.

Then she heard Kani screaming from her room.

* * *

 _So when I'm ready to be bolder_

 _And my cuts have healed with time_

 _Comfort will rest on my shoulder_

 _And I'll bury my future behind_

 _I'll always keep you with me_

 _You'll be always on my mind_

 _But there's a shining in the shadows_

 _I'll never know unless I try_

"Home" by Gabrielle Aplin

* * *

 _ **Addendum: Not only is our dog also afraid of thunder, she's also afraid of the sound of construction. I remember having to wake up at like 8 in the morning (and that's early, considering I don't usually have to wake up for classes until 10) and rocking her like a baby until the construction stopped. Then I went back to sleep.**_

 _ **I love that dog.**_


	18. Chapter 18 - The Battle

" _Kani!"_ Without hesitation, Arlei grabbed the bladed staff and raced to the girl's room. She threw the door open and burst in. The first thing she saw was the stream of rocks jutting out of the ground towards her. She strafed to the side just as the rocks slammed into the doorway. So it was an earthbender attacking them.

There was only a second to take in the layout of the scene before her. The earthbender was standing by the window, holding Kani under his arm as she kicked and struggled. There was a collapsed opening of a tunnel in the ground next to them. That was what he used to sneak into the room while Arlei was at the door.

The second was over. The earthbender lashed out with another attack. Arlei jumped out of the way as an arm-like chunk of the wall shot out to hit her.

That was enough being defensive. She had gotten the lay of the land. Now it was time to take this guy out. "Put her _down!"_ she demanded angrily through gritted teeth. She raised her staff—the weapon that had never let her down through the many years of war—and swung the bladed end towards him.

The earthbender picked up a rock to absorb the attack. As the blade sliced through the boulder and shattered it, he quickly used the largest piece and hit the staff out of her hands. Then, with the rest of the pieces, he formed rings around her wrists and slammed her against the wall. Arlei let out a strangled cry as the air was knocked out of her lungs from the impact. The pieces of rock quickly solidified, encasing her hands in little stone pockets on the wall.

"Arlei!" Kani shrieked tearfully.

Arlei saw the earthbender raise a large, pointed piece of earth from the ground. She leaned forward, pulling against the stone with all her might. There was a loud crack, and one of her arms flew forward. She flipped over to face the wall as the spike skewered the wall where she had been. With a grunt, she pressed a foot against the wall and broke out her other hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the ground next to her rise. In that split second, she duck and rolled out of the way of the rock that shot out of the ground. As she came up from her roll, she grabbed the staff and rose to her feet.

The earthbender shot another rock out at her. Arlei swung around and kicked it out of the way. With the end of her staff, she knocked his hands out of the next attack he was about to do. Then she brought her staff back down, the edge of the blade cutting through his arm. He growled with pain and dropped Kani.

"Kani, run!" Arlei ordered as the earthbender glared down at her. As he tried to grab her again, Arlei raised her leg and kicked him squarely in the stomach. The earthbender flew back and crashed into the wall, cracking the stone.

Kani scrambled to her feet, tears streaming down her face, and fled out the window. As she ran, she gave one last glance towards the house. She could still hear the sounds of the battle going on inside. Arlei was alone with that earthbender. Kani knew that without help, she wasn't going to last long.

* * *

Iroh looked up at the sky. He estimated that it must have been somewhere in the afternoon. "Should we be heading back?" he wondered aloud.

"Arlei usually lets me stay out a little longer," Koru said. "She always says that I should be back by sunset. Besides, I like being out here. It's nice. When I'm at home, I have to do chores." He stroked Sho's head. The cheetah wolf was lounging beside him.

"I see," Iroh said as he sat down next to the little boy. "But perhaps we should go back soon and spend a little more time with the others."

Koru wrinkled his nose. "But Arlei doesn't seem to like you very much," he noted. "She isn't as nice as Mama, but she takes care of us and makes sure we're safe. I don't know what you did to make her so mad." So apparently Koru assumed that it was _his_ fault.

Suddenly, Sho lifted his head, ears perked. He turned his head and stared intently at the forest behind them. In a flash, he was on his paws. The cheetah wolf lifted his head and let out a loud howl before barreling back down the forest path. Both Iroh and Koru were startled by Sho's behavior.

"What was that?" Iroh asked, getting up. Koru jumped to his feet. "Is he ready to go home?"

"I've never seen him like that!" Koru cried. "I think he was scared! Did something happen with Kani?" He raced after Sho. Iroh followed.

They couldn't keep up with Sho. He was running too frantically. But as they rounded a winding part of the path, they saw Sho sniffing a bush. A pair of arms flew out and hugged the cheetah wolf's head tightly.

"Kani!" Koru called out, running over. "Why are you hiding out here?" As Iroh caught up, he saw that the little girl was in tears. When she saw Iroh, Kani scrambled out of the bush and clung to him tightly, sobbing.

A deep feeling of dread rose within Iroh. Kneeling down, he asked, "What happened?"

"T-t-th-there…" Kani stuttered between sobs. "Th-there w-was a man i-i-in my room! H-h-he attacked me and Arlei…"

Beside them, Sho let out another howl. He raced away. Kani wiped her face with her hands. "S-she's still back there! Hurry! H-he's going to h-hurt her!"

He couldn't leave these two all alone. "I can't leave you here," he insisted. Koru gently pulled Kani away and held her close.

"Yes you can! Help Arlei!" he pleaded.

Kani looked up at Iroh with desperate eyes. "He's an earthbender!" she added. "And he almost killed her!"

An earthbender? Arlei had spent her entire life training to fight against firebenders, but never earthbenders. Maybe she really was in danger. "Stay together, and stay out of sight," Iroh instructed. Koru nodded and began leading his sister away. Iroh hurried back down the path.

He knew he was getting close when he heard the sounds of fighting. As he exited the forest, he saw someone fly through the wall of the cottage. A tall, burly man hit the ground, pieces of rubble raining around him. Then, through the cloud of dust, Arlei came flying out with the bladed staff held above her head. The man rolled away and the blade sunk into empty ground. As the man rose back up, Iroh noticed how his arms and shoulders were covered in blood, deep cuts, and bite marks.

Something whimpered close by. There was a rapid scratching noise coming from the large, triangular structure near Iroh. Sho was trapped inside. Iroh rushed over and sent a ball of fire towards the structure. A corner broke off. One of Sho's paws stuck out through the hole, scrabbling at the rock with its claws. When the paw retreated, Iroh broke off a bigger chunk. Sho pushed his head through and peered over towards his master. Suddenly, he let out an anguished howl. Iroh looked back at Arlei.

It was clear she was taking a toll from the battle. As another boulder flew at her, she barely managed to dodge it. But it clipped her on the shoulder and sent her tumbling onto the ground. As she struggled to get back up, the earthbender sent a much larger boulder at her. This time, she couldn't get out of the way. It hit her, pushed her back, and smashed her against the wall of the cottage. To Iroh's horror, he saw blood fly out of her mouth. Then another mouthful was coughed out, dribbling down her chin.

A stream of fire shot through the air. The earthbender noticed it at the last second and covered himself with a shield of rock. As rock and fire collided, the shield shattered. Another fireball flew at him. It grazed the earthbender's leg as he tried to get out of the way. He cried out in pain and scowled ferociously.

"Where are they?" the earthbender demanded. He pulled up a block of rock and kicked it at Iroh. Iroh didn't answer as he dodged and returned with another blast of fire. The earthbender pulled up two walls of rock on either side and clapped them together. As Iroh backed away quickly, he felt a gust of wind as the walls of rock slammed together inches from him.

Behind them, Arlei pushed the boulder away and collapsed onto her hands and knees. A thin trickle of blood fell from the corner of her mouth and coated the grass. Raising her head, she wiped her chin with the back of her hand and painfully rose to her feet. She took the staff in her hands. At the end of the staff, the hidden blade shot out. She flipped the staff over in her hands so that the hidden blade was pointed towards her target. Then she drew her arm back and launched it with all her strength. The force of her throw caused her to stumble and fall back onto her knees. There was in a sharp pain in her stomach, or what was left of it. A shriek of agony nearly escaped her mouth, but she bit her lip to seal it in. She felt more blood collecting in the back of her throat as she tried to stand.

The staff shot through the air and found its target. The hidden blade sunk deep into the earthbender's shoulder. He screamed with pain and rage as he ripped the blade out of his shoulder and whirled around. Arlei stared defiantly at him as she swayed on her feet. With a hand clenched in a claw-like state, he thrust an arm towards her. In that split second, Iroh saw true fear in Arlei's eyes.

All of a sudden, a large spike erupted from the ground in front of Arlei. It stabbed her through the stomach. Iroh could see the reddened tip jutting out from her back. Arlei froze, her whole body tense. Sho let out a series of howls as he strained against his rocky cage. The earthbender rushed by them and disappeared into the forest.

Iroh knew that he should have gone after the earthbender before he found the children. But at that moment, all he could think about was the stalagmite that was holding Arlei where she stood, and how she grabbed desperately at the rock and tried pushing herself off. He ran over to her.

"Don't!" he said. "You'll bleed out!"

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but no words came out. Instead, there were only strangled gasps. More blood trailed out of her mouth. With a focused line of fire, Iroh cut through the spike a few inches from her wound and caught her before she could hit the ground.

As he knelt in the grass, he kept trying to remind himself that he had been a general, and that casualties were normal. But this was different. She was dying and all he could do was watch.

Then a shadow passed overhead. Iroh looked up and saw the bison.

* * *

 _As we leave the comfort of your ground_

 _With your angels we will fly_

 _Well you carried us in broken dreams_

 _Like a mother does her sons_

 _We were scattered 'cross your dirty streets_

 _We were dying one by one_

"Angeles" by Peter Bradley Adams


	19. Chapter 19 - Just Kill Me

Much of the flight had been spent in silence. Zuko looked over his shoulder back at Seiya. She sat at the back of the saddle. Her solemn gaze seemed to wander into the distance.

"Hey," Zuko said, scooting closer. Seiya looked at him. "Don't worry. We'll keep them safe." She didn't say anything. He moved until he was next to her. Katara and Aang were sitting up front on Appa's head. In a low whisper, he asked, "How old are they?"

"Four. Both of them," Seiya answered softly.

"So it's too early to know if they're firebenders," Zuko commented. A part of him wondered who their father was, and what kind of bender he might be. But the thought of such a man caused a small bit of rage to bubble in the pit of his stomach.

"Koru is a firebender," Seiya said. She looked up at Zuko's surprised face. "I can tell."

Zuko gave her a small smile. "No one knows better than Mom, huh?" It felt so strange and inappropriate calling Seiya a 'mom.'

Seiya lowered her eyes. Suddenly, a gust of wind caused one of the metal flowers in her hair to finally come loose. It twirled away and fell straight down to the ground. Both of them turned their heads to watch it. Zuko turned back to Seiya. With her head turned away, her neck cuff was especially visible. He suddenly remembered the dark truth behind it.

Without thinking, he reached out to touch it. Seiya spotted him. Her eyes filled with fear and she pushed his hand away.

"Sorry," Zuko mumbled quickly. He rested a hand over hers. "After all of this is over, after we take that man and lock him somewhere he'll never be able to reach you, we'll take that horrible thing off. We'll find a way."

"I'm too scared," Seiya admitted. "I don't think I want to take it off. I know what'll happen."

"You don't have to be. Katara has amazing healing powers. She'll help you. We all will."

"He threatens to pull them off all the time," Seiya continued, her eyes filling with tears. "Any time we work too slow, or do something wrong, he tells us he's going to take off our cuffs. We've seen him do it before. He took the neck cuff off of a girl and her head lolled to the side. She collapsed and didn't move. Or talk. Or breathe. Ever since then, whenever he mentions the cuffs, we all get so scared and do whatever he tells us."

As Zuko listened, he felt his heart drop. "That won't happen to you," he insisted. He desperately wanted to lighten the mood. He noticed the remaining metal flowers in her hair. He had never thought about it, but they were probably quite heavy. Gesturing towards Seiya's hair, he asked, "May I?"

Seiya reached up, plucked a flower from her hair, hand handed it to him. He held the short stem with the tips of his finger. Then, with a flick of his hand, he sent the flower spiraling away. Seiya watched it.

"Try it," Zuko invited. Seiya pulled another flower and tossed it out. Instead of twirling, it flipped end over end. "That one was always the clumsy one," Zuko joked. Seiya let out a little giggle. She turned her head to the side so that the last flower was facing Zuko.

"There's one left," she offered. Zuko reached over and gently pulled it out. As the flower's stem slid out, Seiya's hair spilled down and billowed in wind. Zuko stared, suddenly filled with nostalgia. With her hair down, Seiya looked so much like when she was younger.

"Shouldn't you set that one free too?" Seiya suggested. Zuko realized he still had the flower in his hand.

"I don't know," Zuko said as he leaned back. He held the flower up next to his ear. "I think I like this look. What do you think?"

Seiya raised a hand to her mouth as she laughed. "I think you look like a proper lady now," she teased. Zuko held the flower out with an open palm. It twitched as a few breezes pushed at it. Then, a large gust of wind caught it up and threw it out into the air. Seiya placed her hands on the edge of the saddle and looked over the edge as it fell. Then, she let out a little gasp. "Wait! We're here!" she called out over her shoulder. At the front, Aang pulled at the reins. Appa spiraled downwards.

As they got closer to the ground, Zuko noticed that the cottage was in shambles. He had an awful feeling that they were too late.

Appa landed on the ground. Immediately, Aang and Katara hopped off. Zuko stepped over the edge of the saddle to help Seiya slide down Appa's tail. As he helped her onto her feet, he saw Seiya's eyes widen.

"No!" she cried, rushing forward. Zuko turned and saw them.

"Uncle? What are you—?" he stopped when he walked around and saw Arlei. Her chin and neck were soaked in blood. There was the end of a pointed rock stuck through her body. Her eyes were half closed and her head leaned back towards the ground. He thought she was dead at first.

"What happened?" Seiya demanded, kneeling down next to Arlei and Iroh. "I-is she…?"

"No. No yet," Iroh responded gravely. He mopped the blood off of her chin with his red-stained sleeve. "But she doesn't have a lot of time left." Arlei coughed weakly, her whole body shuddering. More blood erupted from her mouth, staining her chin again.

"Arlei," Seiya whispered sadly, gripping the woman's hand with both of hers. "I never wanted this to happen to you. I'm so sorry."

Arlei's hooded eyes slowly looked towards her. She lifted her hand from Seiya's. Slowly, weakly, she lifted her hand and gently touched the girl's cheek. "I… I…" Arlei began, her voice faint. "I… couldn't protect… them…" She coughed again. More blood.

"Don't blame yourself. Please don't blame yourself," Seiya pleaded, pressing Arlei's hand closer to her face. "Don't leave me, Arlei! You were the only one there for me!"

Zuko clenched his hands into fists, fighting the lump in his throat. He had never liked Arlei, but at that moment, he didn't want her to die. Suddenly, he heard running footsteps.

"Aang and I checked around," Katara said as they ran up. "We couldn't find the tw—oh no…" She hurried over and crouched next to Arlei. "Let me help." From her pouch, she pulled water out. She formed it into a ring that hovered around the stalagmite and over the wound.

"There's no time!" Arlei snapped, her frail voice gaining a bit of volume. "Th-the kids!"

"We can't just leave!" Katara insisted. She looked up at Zuko. "I need Aang here with me."

Zuko understood. He stood up. "I'll find them," he told Seiya. She rose to her feet too. "I'm coming with you," she said.

Before Zuko could argue, Aang said, "Take Appa and head back to the city," he said. "That's where he's going, isn't it?" He looked at Seiya. "He's going to bring them into the tunnel. I'll catch up with you later."

Zuko and Seiya ran over to Appa and climbed onto the saddle. As they rose into the air, Zuko gripped her hand. "I promise you, we're going to save them," he said to her. She nodded wordlessly.

* * *

Katara looked up as the rain began to fall. The drops fell clear onto Arlei's face, and when they rolled down and dripped off her face, they were red.

Katara spotted a large rock structure near them. "What's that?" she asked. Iroh looked over at it. "He trapped the cheetah wolf when he attacked," he said.

"Cheetah wolf?" Aang repeated.

"It's hers," Iroh said, looking back down at Arlei. "This entire time, he wouldn't stop howling. Until now. He probably feels her fading."

Pressing her lips together, Katara kept her eyes trained downwards. But they couldn't stay out in the rain. Arlei had already lost a lot of blood; she wouldn't be able to retain much body heat. Katara needed both of her hands to tend to the wound, and the cottage looked like it was going to collapse at any second. Then, an idea came to mind.

"Aang, make an opening in that structure," she instructed, nodding her head towards Sho's cage. "We need to carry her over there before she gets too wet." Aang shoved one of the structure's sides back into the ground. Iroh carried Arlei over to it. As soon as he set her down, Sho let out a whimper and gently nudged her head with his nose. The cheetah wolf stepped out into the rain, lifted his face, and let out a long, melancholy howl.

Katara split the ring and coated her hands with the glowing water. She passed it over Arlei's abdominal area. "Her insides are… I can't tell any organs apart anymore," she whispered, her voice trembling. Suddenly, her voice became fierce. "I can still do something."

Her determination was admirable, but Iroh knew it was pointless. He had spent many years fighting earthbenders. He came to know many of the wounds they could cause. And he knew which ones were fatal.

"All we can do is ease her pain," Iroh said. He saw Katara scowl.

"No!" she insisted. "I'm not letting her die!" Katara was young. She had only ever seen the end of war. She hadn't experienced it long enough to lose that kind of hope. Was that better or worse?

"Aang," Katara stated, "we need to get this thing out. I need you to earthbend. Very _slowly_." Iroh couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to object, but decided against it. They had nothing else to lose.

Katara faced the outside and began making grand, pulling motions with her arms. The raindrops began to bend and drift towards her. She continued until she had gathered a hefty amount of water. She set it aglow and covered Arlei's entire stomach with it. "Now, Aang."

Aang pointed his hands at the stalagmite and carefully moved them upwards. The rock slid out a little bit.

Suddenly, Arlei jerked up into almost a sitting position. Katara jumped back and nearly dropped her water. Iroh was startled, too. He thought she had lost consciousness a while ago. But it seemed like she was more awake than ever. This wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.

"I need you to keep her still," Katara instructed Iroh, hovering her hands over the water. Iroh took Arlei by the shoulders and gently pushed her back down. As he did, her eyes suddenly fluttered open and looked up at him. They were filled with terror. Her breathing grew haggard.

" _No… stop…_ " she began pleading, but her voice was drowned out by Katara's.

"Let's try again. Okay, Aang. Keep going."

The stalagmite piece began moving again. Arlei's eyes shot wide open. She began struggling again. It took everything Iroh had to hold her down. She seemed to fight him with inhuman strength. Then she opened her mouth and began to scream. It was a scream filled with pain and fear and torture. The sound chilled Iroh to the bone.

They heard scrabbling, and then Aang cried out. Sho had run to them, grabbed Aang by his sleeve, and thrown him back in an attempt to protect his master. Aang pulled himself onto his feet. "Stay back!" he said to the cheetah wolf, which bared his teeth and growled in response. "We're trying to save her!" The cheetah wolf lunged forward with his jaws open. Aang ducked to the side and pulled the rainwater around Sho. When the cheetah wolf's body was encased in water, he froze it and locked Sho into place. Only his head was untouched. Sho howled and struggled fruitlessly.

Aang hurried back over to the others. Katara ran her hands over the water, trying her best to keep the wound covered. The water was turning pink. Arlei had stopped writhing, but was gasping heavily.

"Ready?" Aang asked, his face somber.

"Go," Katara said in a quiet voice.

Arlei nearly threw Iroh off. The screams started again. This time, she began pleading. _"STOP!"_ she shrieked. _"MAKE IT STOP! JUST KILL ME! KILL ME!_ " It lasted for an eternity. The water grew redder and redder.

Finally, the stalagmite was out. Quickly, Katara shrank the blob of water to fit into the wound. She closed her eyes to focus. The water glowed brighter.

Arlei lay still. With every breath, she groaned, like it hurt just to pull in air. Her eyes slowly began to close. For a split second, Iroh thought he saw them turn completely white. He shook it off and decided it was just his nerves making him jittery.

Katara's eyes opened and she frowned. "I've never seen this happen before," she mumbled under her breath. She expanded the water to cover Arlei's stomach again. "I think I've got things under control. Aang, you should go find Zuko and Seiya."

Aang picked up his glider from off the grass. "Good luck," he told Katara.

"You too."

As he opened his glider, Aang also unfroze Sho. The cheetah wolf stretched his neck out and shook himself dry. "Sorry about that," Aang apologized as he jumped up and flew off.

* * *

 _They say it's easier to just give up_

 _Like the promises we made weren't strong enough_

 _Can we turn down the road_

 _No one else seems to go with a pioneer love_

 _There's a time to kick down the door_

 _There's a time to run away_

 _There's a time when all you can say is_

 _Let it rain_

"Let it Rain" by Mat Kearney

* * *

 _ **Addendum: And you thought pulling out a dry tampon was bad enough.**_

 _ **Wow, this story is going to be finished sooner than I thought. There's probably just a few more (four-ish is my prediction) chapters left. Again, I'd like to thank you for reading. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Bare Neck

Ba Sing Se could be seen in the horizon. All while they were in the air, Zuko had kept a close eye on the ground, trying to see if he could see Kang and the twins. There were a few times when he thought he saw the earth moving, but thought it best to keep moving and not lose precious time.

"They'd be very excited to meet you," Seiya said, breaking the silence. "The firelord himself. Especially Koru. He's always wanted to go to the Fire Nation." She sighed. "I wish you could have met them under different circumstances."

"I'll take them to the Fire Nation," Zuko suggested. "And Koru can learn firebending under the best masters. Kani too, if she turns out to be a bender. You can all stay at the palace."

"I'd…" Seiya ducked her head. "I'd rather not leave Arlei."

"We'll bring her too," Zuko said, "even if she doesn't want to go. I'll drag her myself if I have to."

"I don't think you want to do that," Seiya replied lightheartedly. "You don't want to know what happened to the last person who tried to put their hands on her." Something on the ground suddenly caught her attention. "Wait, do you see that?"

Zuko followed her gaze. There was a small cloud of dust on the ground. "That could be anything," he said. "We should head into Ba Sing Se as quickly as possible."

"No, it's them!" Seiya cried, grabbing Zuko's hands and yanking them to pull the reins down.

"How can you be so sure?" Zuko asked.

"Look!" Down on the ground, there was a tiny figure sprinting away from the cloud of dust. Then, the earth underneath them sprung up, throwing them back. Emerging from the dust was a larger figure who caught the tinier one. Appa landed on the ground. Leaping from the saddle, Zuko summoned a string of fire from the tips of his fingers, which quickly grew into a wall of fire that blocked the figures' path. As the flames crackle, the dust settled.

"Let them go, Kang!" Zuko demanded.

Kang turned to face him. He was holding Kani by the hair and had Koru slung over his shoulder. "After I'm done with them, I'm coming after you two Fire Nation scum!" he growled. The man had transformed completely, changed from the innkeeper he had met so long ago. It was astounding how he had hidden the craziness that now oozed out of him. No doubt the madness had started festering the moment Jing Yin tried to execute him. "You, and that useless whore!"

"Don't you _DARE_ call her that!" Zuko roared. He swung his leg and kicked towards Kang, sending a wheel of fire towards him. Instead of trying to deflect the attack, Kang yanked Kani in front of him.

Eyes wide, Zuko lunged towards the fire with his arms and tore the wheel apart so that the flames passed harmlessly on either side. When Zuko was vulnerable, Kang stamped his foot. A fist of rock shot out of the ground and hit him in the chest, knocking him back.

"Kani!" Seiya called from the saddle, about to climb over.

"No, stay back!" Zuko warned, scrambling onto his feet.

Suddenly, Kani head-butted her kidnapper as hard as she could. It caused Kang to stumble a bit. Koru, who had been struggling, slipped off of Kang's shoulder and landed on the ground. When Kang reached for him, Kani pulled him back. "Run, Koru!" she called. The little boy scampered towards Zuko. Kang raised a slab of rock in front of Koru and started dragging him back with it, but Zuko broke it with a burst of fire. He pulled the boy behind him.

"My sister!" Koru pleaded.

Kang gave Kani's hair another harsh yank as she tried to struggle. "You know where to find us." He slammed his fist down, creating a dust storm so violent that Zuko had to cover his face with both arms. By the time the dust cleared enough for him to open his eyes, Kang was gone.

"We need to go to the city now," Zuko ordered. He helped Koru onto Appa's saddle, where Seiya hugged him tightly.

"Yip yip!" Zuko commanded. Appa jumped up. Zuko looked back towards Seiya and the boy. He was hugging her tightly, crying hard.

"Mama, what's happening?" he sobbed. "Is Arlei dead? Is Kani going to die?"

"Everything's going to be fine," Seiya assured him, rubbing his back. "You just need to be brave, okay?" She lifted his head up and kissed his forehead. "Be brave, just like that little boy in the stories I used to tell you. Remember? He was always strong, even when he was scared. Can you be like that boy for me?" Koru nodded.

Zuko turned back just as they passed over the outer wall. He felt a stab of sadness as he listened to Seiya reassure her son. She sounded so much like how he remembered his own mother. They must have loved her so much.

"I know a place where you two will be safe," Zuko said as they flew over the Upper Ring. "There's a general, one of the Council of Five, named Jing Yin. I'll drop you off at her home, and she'll look after you."

"We'll take Koru there," Seiya said. "But I'm going with you."

"Seiya—."

"He has my _daughter_ , Zuko. I'm going with you."

She had already been in enough danger. Zuko didn't want her where she could get hurt, but there was something in her voice that told him how important this was to her. When they landed on the general's estate, Jing Yin was already there to meet them.

"Did you find him?" she asked.

"We did, but he got away," Zuko answered as he lowered Koru down from the saddle. "I know where he's going. Can you look after this one?"

"Of course," Jing Yin replied, a little flustered. She saw Seiya sitting up on the saddle. Her eyes went to the cuff on her neck. "Good luck. Stay safe." She crouched down to Koru's level, giving him a reassuring smile. "I have a son about eight years old. Let's go meet him, okay? I'm sure he'd love to play with you."

"What about my sister?"

"Don't worry, honey. They'll bring her back." As she led Koru into the house, Zuko climbed back into the saddle.

"The Avatar will be there too," Zuko told Seiya as they flew off towards the Lower Ring. "We've taken out guys tougher than Kang." When they got to the Lower Ring, they landed Appa by the Silent Falls Inn.

The metal gate that led to the back alley was open. When they ran back there, they found the tunnel entrance by the furnace open. Without hesitation, Zuko jumped down into the tunnel, followed by Seiya. The crystals could barely illuminate the darkness. "Stay close to me," Zuko said. He felt Seiya take his hand. They ran down the tunnel. The stone door at the very bottom was already wide open, as if inviting them in. Zuko felt Seiya tense.

"You don't have to go in there," he told her.

A determined look appeared her face. "I've been in there before," she said. "And I'm not scared." Zuko nodded. They crossed the doorway together. Just as they stepped through, it slid shut.

There were enough crystals jutting out of the wall to dimly light the room. Kang was nothing more than a shadowy figure standing across the room. He couldn't see Kani.

"Where is she?" Seiya demanded loudly. They heard the little girl cry out, "Mama!"

"I'm still debating whether to just kill you now," Kang mused, his voice reverberating in the chamber, "or leave you here to rot."

"You can't talk like you have the upper hand," Zuko said. "Everyone knows who you are now. They'll make sure you get prison for life!"

"What are you going to do? You can't firebend. Right now, you're at MY mercy!" A large brick flew out of the wall and slammed into Zuko. He hit the ground and tumbled across its dusty surface. Before he could get up, the stone underneath him rose and threw him across the room. He felt himself land on a body. The dress flattened as the dry corpse immediately disintegrated under his weight. Zuko pulled himself onto his feet. He dodged another brick that Kang threw at him, feeling the ground shake as it slammed against a wall. He ran straight for Kang, dodging the moving earth that tried to trip him. When he reached Kang, he threw a punch right at the man's gut. But it was like bunching a solid wall.

Even if he couldn't bend, he was still adept at hand-to-hand. He landed strike after strike before dodging out of the way of Kang's heavier attacks. But Zuko wasn't doing much damage; how could he take down an opponent with exponentially greater weight and stamina? Especially when that opponent could bend, and he couldn't. Zuko hit as hard as he could, but it felt like he was just scratching the surface.

He felt a fist collide with his head. Zuko saw nothing but white until after he hit the ground. Kang's attention was now on Seiya, who had found Kani pinned to the wall and was pulling helplessly at the stone cocoon. He pulled the wall next to her out, grabbed her, and held her to the wall as well.

"Let them go!" Zuko demanded as he pulled himself up. "You can deal with me. Just leave them out of it!"

"You are all going to die." Zuko saw the ground shoot up at him. He rolled to the side just as the stalagmite reared up. His entire body hurt. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last.

Suddenly, he heard an explosion. For a wild second, he panicked and figured that somehow, he had managed to firebend by accident. But instead of flames, he saw bits of stone fly everywhere. He realized that the chamber's door had been busted in.

Zuko saw the figure in the doorway for only a second before they did a grand sweeping motion with the glider in their hands. A violent gust of wind flew through the air and hit Kang. He hit the wall and fell on the floor.

"Aang!" Zuko called out. "Get Seiya and Kani! They're trapped to the wall!" Aang looked over to where they were and freed them.

"Get them out of here!" Aang instructed. "Just run! I'll take care of him!"

"Seiya, let's go!" Zuko said, grabbing her by the wrist and running for the door. But before they could reach the exit, he felt her being ripped out of his grip.

"No!" he heard Kang roar. "You will all _die!"_

Zuko turned. He saw Seiya being pulled back, dragged by her neck. Then, the cuff opened. With a final motion, it was pulled off. The cuff, with its thin, bloody rod, clattered on the floor. And next to it, Seiya collapsed.

 _"No!"_

* * *

 _We are the fire burning in the world_

 _We gonna light up the darkest nights_

 _We are the kids with the hungry hearts_

 _And they will never keep us apart_

"Hungry Hearts" by Nause

* * *

 _ **Addendum: Anyone else having trouble uploading files onto the doc manager recently? Bleh.**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Hero

Zuko dropped onto his knees next to her. He couldn't hear the sounds of battle around him as he stared at her face. She looked like she was sleeping. Her hair fanned out from her head, but blood was seeping through the gaps between the black strands.

Gently, he lifted her in his arms, careful to keep her head level. He had been right there. She had been within in his reach. And now she was gone. He had been _right there_.

"No… No, no, no! Why? Why, Seiya?" He looked at one of his hands. It was smeared with blood. Everything was surreal. This had to be a dream. It had to be.

The chamber began to rumble. Zuko looked up as streams of dirt and rocks rained down. The ceiling was starting to crumble. Kang was trying to bring the chamber down on them. His madness had peaked. He was trying to kill them along with himself.

With both arms, Aang was holding the chamber up. He kicked a boulder at Kang, knocking him off of his feet. Then he gave a final push and sealed the ceiling back into place. But as he lowered his arms, Zuko could see from the way his shoulders sagged that he was wearing thin. Even as the avatar, the fight was too much. Their enemy never seemed to tire despite his wounds, and the air was slowly choking them.

"Zuko, we have to get out of here!" Aang called to him. "There isn't enough time to—." He cut off as a boulder slammed into him, but quickly flipped back onto his feet.

Zuko didn't want to leave Seiya, but he knew what Aang said was right. He laid her gently back on the ground. Resting a hand against Seiya's forehead, he whispered, "I'll get Kani out of here. I'm… I'm sorry." He stood up and turned towards the door. Kani was waiting behind the threshold. He headed for her. Suddenly, he heard a cough behind him.

* * *

She heard their voices. They whispered to her, comforting her. Telling her she wasn't alone. She wasn't scared anymore.

There was a blurry figure looming above her. She heard his voice. "Seiya! Can you hear me?"

"Zu…" She could hardly make a sound. "… ko?"

"I'm right here. Let's get you out of here." She felt his arms lift her up. The pain in her neck was unbearable.

"No," she gasped, gripping his arm tightly. "Just go. Take Kani out of here."

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you!" Zuko argued.

"Zuko…" Her voice cracked. A tear rolled out of the corner of her eye. "It's okay. I'm already dead. Go, and live." She looked up at his face and could finally see it. "Tell Kani and Koru," she pleaded. "Tell Arlei and Iroh. Tell them that I love them all so much." She placed a shaky hand on his cheek. "And I love you too. You are the greatest friend I could have ever asked for. It wasn't your fault. Please remember, it was never your fault."

Seiya closed her eyes. She could hear them all. She wasn't alone. "Avatar," she whispered, hearing the voices of the others speak with her, "you know what has to be done. Protect them. And the living ones on the surface; get them away from the inn." She knew the avatar would hear them. He'd understand.

And Zuko did too. He hugged her tightly, pressing his face against hers. "Good bye, Seiya," he murmured. "I won't ever forget you." She was lowered onto the ground. Zuko ran, and Seiya felt the ground shaking with his every step.

"Kani, we need to go! Aang!" she heard him shout. Slowly, she rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up. Her head felt heavy. It hurt so much.

" _We're here with you_ ," they whispered. The other girls. They would help her.

The chamber shook as Aang collapsed the tunnel over the door, blocking the entrance with rubble. Kang blasted some of the rock away. They gave away to more debris. Before he could blast the rest away, a thin hand grabbed his ankle. One of the corpses had latched herself onto him. Kang kicked the hand off and destroyed the body with a burst of rock.

Suddenly, multiple hands grabbed him. All of the girls had converged to him. Though their bodies and limbs were weak, there were enough of them to hold him back.

"What is this? Get off!" Kang tried to earthbend them away, but they held his limbs still.

" _Be our savior. Be his doom_ ," they whispered to Seiya. She was pulling herself up, defying the beckoning of death within her waning body. For her whole life, she had defied death out of fear. But she was no longer afraid. _"End this monstrosity."_

Finally, she teetered onto her feet. She felt her hair brush against her neck. The corpses pulled Kang around to face Seiya. When their eyes met, he looked horrified. She glared at him, anger from years and years of abuse burning in her eyes. But she refused to let him be the last thing she saw. Closing her eyes, she conjured up their faces.

Kani and Koru, their eyes bright and full of love. Arlei, with her rare, gentle smile. Iroh, speaking kind words and finding ways to make her laugh. And Zuko, in the days that shouldn't have ended.

Then Seiya heard his voice. He spoke softly to her, like he had the day he taught her to firebend.

 _"Take a deep breath. Feel the heat of your breath warming in the pit of your stomach? That's your inner energy building up. Now, when you exhale, try to direct that energy through your arm and out of your hand. Don't be afraid, Seiya. When it's all over, I'll be here for you."_

She opened her hand and felt the warmth.

* * *

Zuko glanced back at the now-empty inn. All of the serving girls had been evacuated to a few blocks away. He and the avatar were clearing out the streets around the inn when it happened.

There was a boom and the earth quaked. Silent Falls Inn folded in on itself as the ground underneath it collapsed. A thick ring of dust puffed out from the building as it crumbled into the crater. Zuko grabbed Kani and shielded her as the cloud passed through them. When it all settled, he looked towards the crater. He knew it was over. She was gone.

Just like in that moment seven years ago, he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. The reality of it all suddenly came rushing to Zuko. She didn't have to die. She didn't deserve to. She had just been an innocent girl who was forced into the darkest corners of life. Then, just as life was cruel to her, death came and seized her too soon. And like seven years ago, he missed her.

Zuko looked down when Kani broke away from him. The little girl walked slowly over to the crater. Zuko hurried after her. She stopped at the edge, looking silently down at the sunken earth.

This little girl had lost her mother, just as Zuko had. But this was different. He realized that Kani knew that from her wordless gaze into the crater. She knew exactly where her mother was. There was no need for any searching. Zuko didn't know what to say to her. He crouched down next to her.

"Mama was a hero, wasn't she?" Kani said softly.

Her words resonated within him, triggering a rush of emotion. "Yeah." His voice shook as his eyes became glassy with tears. "She was." Zuko closed his eyes, the tears spilling down his face.

He felt Kani's hand on his shoulder. "Mister?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"She told me it wasn't my fault," Zuko said, dropping his head into his hands. "But it is! I made her a promise and I broke it! It was always my fault, and I'll never be able to tell her how sorry I am!"

Kani gently shook Zuko. "Don't cry, Mister. She doesn't want to see you sad before she goes." Zuko looked up at her. Kani was smiling at something off in the distance. The little girl lifted her arm and waved. Zuko looked, but saw nobody.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"It's Mama," Kani answered, "and she's standing with another Fire Nation man on the other side of the crater. He looks nice. They both seem really happy to see each other." She looked back down at Zuko. "Arlei says I can see things that grown ups can't. But she's really there. And she wants to see you smile before they leave."

Zuko wasn't quite sure if he was being fooled by a child's wild imagination or not. It didn't matter. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "But now isn't the time to smile."

"If it helps, I could tickle you," Kani offered, wiggling a finger under Zuko's chin and giggling. Zuko swatted her hand away. But as he listened to the child's giggle, he thought he heard another soft laugh. No one else had that gentle, musical laugh but Seiya. Zuko looked out again to the other side of the crater. Whether Kani had made everything or not didn't matter anymore. He pictured her there, her hair down against her back and her neck bare and free. And if Lu Ten was there, Zuko knew he would make sure she never knew suffering again. He smiled.

"Bye, Seiya."

A strong gust of wind blew against him. It pushed back his hair and caressed his face like a pair of hands. As the wind whistled past his ears, he could have sworn he heard her.

 _"Bye, Zuko."_

* * *

 _All our times have come_

 _Here but now they're gone_

 _Seasons don't fear the reaper_

 _Nor do the wind, the sun, or the rain_

 _We can be like they are_

 _Come on baby; don't fear the reaper_

 _Baby, take my hand; don't fear the reaper_

 _We'll be able to fly; don't fear the reaper_

"(Don't Fear) The Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult

* * *

 _ **Addendum: Moving corpses grabbing onto you. That's pretty horrifying. Oh well, reap what you sow.**_


	22. Chapter 22 - It's Okay, Chief

"Good luck."

"You too."

Katara waited until Aang was completely out of sight. Then she allowed her strength to break. Her hunched shoulders shuddered as she sobbed into her hands. "I did everything I could!" she whispered in a strained voice. "You were right. I should have just let her go. But instead I put her through so much pain!"

There were no words that Iroh could find to alleviate the sorrow of what had happened. And for what seemed like the millionth time, he pressed his fingers against Arlei's cold neck and waited. And waited. And waited.

Just like all the other times, he felt no pulse. He hovered a hand over her face and felt no breath. There was no denying it. Arlei was dead.

"Those screams," Katara said, lowering her hands and staring gloomily down at at Arlei's body. "Those were the most heartbreaking things I've ever heard. And to think I just ignored them."

"I've experienced something like this before," Iroh told her. "Soldiers in the medical bay would scream and beg for death. But they weren't in their right minds. Their experiences on the battlefield, coupled with blood loss and pain, caused them to revert into a very scared, primal state of thinking. After they recovered, they either had no recollection of being that way, or were glad that the doctors didn't give in to their demands." What he said wasn't entirely true, but he knew Katara needed to hear something like that right now.

"I just hope she's in a better place," Katara murmured.

Iroh hoped so too. And he knew that Arlei probably was. "She was a… troubled person. Her friends died in the war, and she was left alone with all those bitter memories. She told me once that she often wished she had died with them. I thought it was a selfish wish at first, but then again, I don't know what she's been through."

Katara looked out towards the horizon. The rain had gotten lighter. "I wonder what's happening to Zuko and Seiya," she said, changing the subject. "Everything that's been going on has just been so awful." She turned back to Iroh. "Seiya told me what happened to her every since she disappeared from the firelord's palace. I can't imagine what it must have been like to be… _treated_ like that." With a sigh, Katara rose to her feet and walked out. "I'm going to watch for any sign of Aang or Appa."

After the sounds of Katara's light footsteps completely faded, Iroh found himself surrounded with complete silence. He picked up Arlei's hands and rested them on her stomach. As he did so, he noticed that her wound had completely healed. There was a hole ripped in her tunic where the stalagmite had gone through, but her unscathed stomach was underneath the torn cloth.

Iroh assumed that Katara must have closed the wound. Apparently her healing was powerful enough to regenerate flesh. Waterbending never ceased to amaze him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Sho crept under the stone roof and huddled next to Arlei. He stretched out his neck and offered something in his mouth to Iroh. It was a small, metal flower. Iroh took it, and, after a moment's consideration, reached down and tucked it into Arlei's hands. Sho watched, and then rested his head on Arlei's chest. The cheetah wolf gazed silently at his master's still face.

Iroh stroked Sho's head. "You must feel the loss greater than all of us," he remarked sadly. The cheetah wolf gave him a side-glance, and then looked back at Arlei's face. Iroh couldn't help but notice that the beast's eyes didn't seem sad at all. Instead, they looked like they were waiting.

* * *

There was a noise. It might have been a voice, but it was too muffled to tell. After a while, it came again. It was indeed a voice, and it was calling for her.

"Chief."

She picked up her head and reflexively looked as the voice addressed her. It had been a long time since anyone referred to her that way.

"Hey, Chief." The voice was casual, warm. Arlei couldn't see her at first. Everything was gray. Then, as though they had stepped through fog, they appeared. The faces she hadn't seen since Shudao. They were there, all three of them. The one that had spoke was Meili, Arlei's closest friend and a brilliant archer. Behind her were Kuai and Yan, two friends that had grown up as brothers. Together, they had all been a family.

"I don't believe it," she whispered. Her face broke into a teary smile. For so long, she had waited for this moment. She stepped forward. "I've missed you all so much!"

"Whoa, hold on," Meili warned, putting her hands up. "Chief, you have to keep your distance."

"Why?"

"Can't you feel it?" Yan asked. "You're not ready to cross over yet. This is as close as you can get right now."

"I'm on the edge, aren't I?" Arlei argued. "I could cross over if I wanted. They'd see me as succumbing to my wounds. I've waited too long for this."

"How could you say that?" Meili said sadly. "You'd put our efforts to waste."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were captured in that valley, you just _happened_ to not be with us," Kuai explained. "Why? Because a certain rope holding a wooden plank _happened_ to break and knock you out. And then a pile of snow _happened_ to fall over and cover you." He gave her a sad smile. "We knew there was no way out. You were our leader, but you were also our friend. We were protecting you, making sure the Fire Nation didn't get their hands on you that day. But despite our efforts, it seems like you died in that valley along with us."

Arlei lowered her eyes. "I…"

"We are warriors," Meili said. "We knew what we got ourselves into. There are no regrets. Now please don't fill yourself with them. Live, Chief. That's what we wanted for you."

"I just… miss you."

"There'll come a day when we'll reunite," Meili assured. "But that will come in time. Until then, we'll wait."

"Okay." Arlei looked back at them. "I'll go back. For you."

"Oh, and one more thing," Yan added, crossing his arms. "That old guy with you… he was that fire prince, right? The one we faced in Shudao? Huh, small world."

"Too small," Arlei mumbled.

"There she is," Kuai pointed out. "Our snarky little Arlei. Take care, Chief." They began to fade.

Arlei watched them disappear. The grayness around her began to rush, like she was falling backwards. She closed her eyes and began to feel a tingling in her limbs as she returned to reality.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

Arlei's eyes opened into slivers. Everything was so fuzzy that it was impossible to tell where she was. Then, her eyes began to sting. She closed them and concentrated on trying to feel what was around her. She was lying on something soft. There was a light pressure on her right hand. It felt warm.

She opened her eyes again and ignored the stinging as she waited for her vision to return to normal. After a while, Arlei realized she was staring up at a ceiling. There was a bed underneath her. Sunlight was pouring through a window next to her. Then she knew what the warm pressure on her hand was.

Closing her eyes, she muttered, "Stop holding my hand." With a yank, she pulled her hand free and turned slowly onto her side to face away from him. There was still a dull, throbbing pain deep in her abdomen. She pressed both arms against her stomach. Behind her, she heard shuffling and the trickle of water being poured into a cup

"I'm surprised you managed to pull through what happened to you," Iroh said.

"I'm pretty hard to kill," Arlei mumbled. "Or didn't you know?" To be honest, she was a little parched. The thought of some water enticed her enough to sit up. As she did, she finally got a good look at her surroundings. They appeared to be in some room in a residential building. Iroh handed her the cup. As she brought it up to her face, she realized that the water was tinted. She should have known. Oh well, it wasn't like it mattered anyhow. Arlei tilted her head back and emptied the cup in one swig.

"How long was I out?" she asked as she watched Iroh refill her cup.

"About ten days," Iroh answered. After a heavy pause, he added, "You were dead for two."

"Hmm." Arlei brought the cup to her lips and took a little sip. "Isn't that strange?"

"No pulse. No breath. Completely cold," Iroh stated. "We had all given up on you."

"And I assume if it wasn't for Sho, I would be waking up to a face full of dirt, wouldn't I?"

"I assume he already knew. Until you started breathing again, he wouldn't let anyone touch you."

"What a good boy," Arlei mused. She continued to stare at her lap, avoiding Iroh's eyes. "I suppose the secret's out, then?"

"Only the Water Tribe girl and myself were there. I don't know if she suspects anything, but I told her I must have been mistaken when looking for your pulse. I can't say that I understand, but I recall that during my stay in the southern valleys, there were certain legends that circulated around the tribes."

Arlei scoffed. "Don't tell me you believe in fairytales," she said.

"Then—."

"It's as you said," Arlei interrupted. "You were mistaken when taking my pulse. Now where's Sho?"

Iroh gestured towards the foot of the bed. Arlei saw the tip of Sho's tail peeking from the edge. "He hasn't left your side since we returned to Ba Sing Se."

"So we're in the city," Arlei remarked, looking out the window. "And it's been ten days since… The twins!" She whipped her head around, staring intensely at Iroh. "Where are they?"

"They're safe," Iroh assured her. But there was something in his eyes that worried her. Arlei's hands tightened on the covers.

"And… Seiya?" she asked slowly. Before he even said anything, the look on Iroh's face told her.

"She took the man down who had been imprisoning her and had tried to kill the twins. But she gave her life to do so."

A small frown found its way onto Arlei's face as she listened. She shook her head as if trying to deny Iroh's words away. "N… No…" she stammered. Deep, guttural rage began to bubble within her. She began to feel very, very cold. At the foot of the bed, Sho suddenly opened his eyes and perked his head up.

Turning her face away from Iroh, she growled, "Get away from me."

"It's okay to be—."

"I said _get out!_ " Arlei snapped, ducking her head further away. There was something off about her voice. Sho appeared by Iroh and pulled urgently at his sleeve. When Iroh stood, the cheetah wolf practically dragged him out of the room.

Before Iroh could turn and look back into the room, Sho pushed the sliding door close with his muzzle, sealing himself and Arlei into the room. There were heavy steps as, Iroh assumed, Sho returned to Arlei's side. He heard a beast-like whimpering coming from behind the door.

* * *

 _Until the day you took away_

 _The only thing that mattered in my life_

 _Can't you see why I'm angry with you?_

 _I'm hating you for all you put me through_

 _And I don't know why inside this silence is deafening_

 _You know I gave up everything for you_

 _I followed you always, all along_

 _God, don't let her be gone_

 _I'm lost without you_

"God in this Moment" by Gavin Mikhail


	23. Chapter 23 - I Promise

The room was absolutely silent save for the pleasant humming of the healing waters. Turquoise light danced on the walls and on the three little faces peeking from the doorway. The children tensely watched the women in the center of the room. One of them sat still, hands clasped tightly together. The other two worked meticulously on her.

Katara swayed her hands from side to side as she held the glowing water in place around the girl's neck. Jing Yin held the girl's head steady with one hand and gently earthbended the cuff with the other. Tension was thick in the air as no one said a word.

The cuff had to be moved a hair's width at a time. Katara's hands flowed rapidly with each outward movement of the cuff, fighting to heal the internal wounds before any damage could be done. Finally, once the rod was completely out of the spine and spinal cord, Jing Yin took both of her hands and bended the cuff out with a swift motion. In that instant, Katara swooped her arms out, slowly converging her hands to either side of the girl's neck. As her hands were brought closer and closer, the water glowed brighter until it became a brilliant, uniform white light. Jing Yin turned her face away and shielded her eyes. After a few seconds, the light faded. The room was dim for a few seconds, and then the green crystalline torches illuminated the room.

The water snaked away from the girl's neck and back into Katara's pouch. With wide eyes, the girl looked at Katara, and then at Jing Yin as the general dropped the last cuff into the pile behind them.

"Go ahead," Jing Yin offered, gesturing to the girl's neck. The young woman slowly lifted her trembling hands and touched her bare skin. When she ran her fingertips over the back of her neck and felt the spotless skin, she burst into tears. Jing Yin smiled, despite her own tears running down her face. She stooped down and hugged the girl. "It's okay," she soothed, rocking the both of them back and forth. "It's okay. You're free now."

Katara reached up and wiped away the single tear that crowded the corner of her eye. Then, she noticed the three spectators hiding in the doorway. "Come on in," she invited, beckoning with a hand. Shen hurried into the room, followed tentatively by Kani and Koru. The twins stopped by Katara while Shen went over to his mother and hugged her waist. Jing Yin wrapped an arm around her son. "Go on," she told the girl. "The others are waiting for you outside."

Wiping her face, the girl stood. She was about to bow when Jing Yin caught her by the shoulder and gently pushed her back up. "You don't have to do that anymore."

"Thank you," the girl murmured happily, and then left the room. Jing Yin looked down at Shen. "We've got a lot of work to do," she said to him. "Would you like to do the honors?"

He looked back up at her. "You mean I get to…?"

"Of course."

Shen looked excitedly at the neck cuffs. He stomped his feet down into a wide stance. The cuffs shattered into pieces. Then, he shattered the pieces into smaller ones with a punch. His other arm launched forward and crushed the pieces into dust. "All right, that's enough, Shen."

Shen jumped up. "I'm going to tell Jangzhen!" he yipped, running out of the room. Jing Yin trailed closely after him. "If he's asleep, _don't_ wake him up!" she scolded in a loud voice. Only Katara and the twins were left in the room.

Kani stared at the pile of dust. "Is it over?" she whispered.

"Yes it is," Katara answered softly. Koru turned away. Leaning down, Katara asked, "Koru, are you okay?"

"Yes," the little boy answered strongly. A little sob suddenly escaped from him. He pressed his hands to his mouth to stop any more noise from coming out.

"It's okay to be sad," Katara assured. Kani was clinging to Katara's clothes, tears silently streaming down her face.

"I'm not sad!" Koru cried, his voice shaking from the sobs. "Mama told me to be brave! I have to be brave!"

"Koru." Katara crouched by the little boy, putting both hands on his shoulders. "Being brave doesn't mean putting on a tough face and ignoring what you feel in your heart. It means staring at your fears and doubts head on and overcoming them. Don't ever ignore your emotions, even the bad ones. Heroes cry too." She pulled Koru into a hug. "Your mother was a brave, brave woman. She protected you with everything she had because she loved and cared about you and your sister so much. I know you must really miss her. If you need to cry, then cry."

Katara sat down in the chair in the center of the room and pulled the two children onto her lap. Despite what she said, she fought back against her own tears that burned her eyes as she listened to them weep.

* * *

People ducked behind their doors and windows and stared at the strange beast that slowly made its way down the street. And what made it even weirder was that it seemed to be guiding the limping woman who had an arm slung around its neck for support. But neither of them seemed to care about the fascinated eyes.

When Sho heard his master let out a groan of pain and felt her hold her stomach, he stopped and turned his head towards her. He gave Arlei a reassuring nudge with his nose. Arlei pulled her arm away from her stomach and rubbed his cheek. "I'm fine," she told him. "Let's go." They continued down the street, and then turned the corner. Arlei lifted her head higher when she saw the collapsed basin in the earth. Despite the pain, she quickened her pace. Sho adjusted his speed to hers.

When they reached the edge of the crater, Arlei slipped her arm away from Sho and lowered herself to her knees. She stared deeply into the sunken ground. Both arms were wrapped around herself as though she were cold. She felt Sho's muzzle press against her hair. His warm breath puffed against her skin.

"It happened again," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I couldn't do anything. Didn't do anything." Sho gave a little, throaty rumble in response. "I know. I know she wouldn't want me to think like that, but that's the truth." She pulled Sho's head down and pressed it against hers. "Did I do right by her, boy? Did I make her happy?"

"What do you think?" came a voice. Arlei's eyes popped open as Iroh knelt down next to her. She dropped her hands into her lap.

"I should start calling you my shadow," she said snidely. "What are you doing here?"

"You should be resting," Iroh answered. "I came to make sure you didn't injure yourself even more. And I'm here to pay my respects." He raised a hand. He was holding a little metal flower. Gently, he lowered it into the crater and let it go. The flower rolled down before coming to a stop against a broken wall at the bottom.

"I didn't know," Arlei confided quietly. "I should have known. I should have done something. Then maybe none of this…"

"She most likely wanted to keep you out of this. If you tried anything, something might've happened to you," Iroh said. "Now what's done is done. We can't dwell on what could have been."

"I guess not." She thought of the twins. "They must be so devastated. Where are they?"

"In the Upper Ring. They're staying with one of the Generals: Jing Yin."

Arlei scoffed. "That little brat became a general?" The cheeriness in her voice quickly died. Her mind quickly returned to the children. "Am I all they have left?" she wondered sadly.

"What are you going to do now?" Iroh asked.

"I can't stay here," Arlei declared, directing her steely gaze towards the clouds. "Maybe I'll head south; go home. But would they want to leave with me?"

"Ask them," Iroh suggested.

"And if they don't want to come?"

"I could look after them."

Arlei grinned and shook her head. "You sure about that? They're a handful," she warned.

"As children their age naturally are. But they've lost their mother, and they're still so young. They still need love and guidance. I won't turn them away."

"Hmm," Arlei muttered. She raised an arm. Sho quickly returned to her side and dipped his head underneath her arm. With his help, Arlei pulled herself back up. "I need to go see them. Upper Ring, you said?"

"Yes." Iroh got up too. "I can show you the way if you'd like."

"Of course I wouldn't like that," Arlei snapped brashly. Then, her coldness was replaced with a smirk. "I'm only joking. But I think I can find my own way. I need some time to myself to… think." She took a step, and then hesitated. "I can see why Seiya cared so much about you." She pulled her arm from Sho and moved closer to Iroh. "You know, you're not a bad guy." Suddenly, she swooped down and kissed his cheek.

Quickly, Arlei turned back to Sho and, with the cheetah wolf's help, limped back up the street. She snuck a quick glance over her shoulder and was amused to see him still standing there, awestruck.

* * *

"I think it's a great idea!" Kani whispered back to her brother. Koru, on the other hand, began to look doubtful.

"But what about you? What about Arlei?" he fretted.

"We'll be fine! We have each other!" Kani assured. "This is your one chance. I don't want you to miss it." Her eyes quickly lit up when she spotted someone. She grabbed Koru's arm. "There he is. Ask him!"

A figure was descending from the airship's ramp. It was Firelord Zuko. Koru stared wistfully, wringing his nervous hands together. Kani gave him a little shove forward. "Go!" she hissed. Finally, Koru found the strength to scamper towards Zuko. He stopped a few feet away, watching the firelord as he spoke with one of the guards.

The guard noticed the little boy first. As the guard's attention was diverted, Zuko followed his gaze and saw Koru. He wrapped up the conversation with a few more words, and then dismissed the guard with a nod. Koru put his hands behind his back as Zuko walked over to him and crouched down.

"Hey there," Zuko greeted. He reached up and ruffled the little boy's hair, causing Koru to shrink down into his shoulders. "What's up?"

"A-are you…" Koru stammered. "Are you going back to the Fire Nation?"

"Yes. My work here is done, and I could really do with going home."

"Oh…" Behind him, Koru's hands were restless. "Um… I…"

"You know what? That's a really big airship," Zuko noted, shooting a glance over his shoulder. "I think it might have room for a few more. Maybe."

"A few more?" Koru repeated tentatively. "So…"

"How would you like to come with me?" Zuko offered. The little boy's eyes widened

"I was… I was going to ask you about that!" he admitted, his voice brimming with excitement.

Zuko chuckled. "I promised your mother I would take you and Kani to the Fire Nation." His eyes grew a little sad. "I made her a lot of promises in the past that I couldn't keep. I'm not backing down with this one."

"Thank you!" Koru yipped. He glanced over his shoulder. "But Kani doesn't want to go. She wants to stay with Arlei." At the mention of the woman, a thought suddenly came to Koru. "But what if Arlei doesn't want me to go?"

"I wouldn't ever deny you something like this," a voice said. Zuko jumped, but Koru turned calmly towards the source of the voice. Arlei slowly lowered herself onto the ground and placed a hand gingerly on his cheek. "I know this is something you really want."

Koru bashfully looked at the ground. He leaned his head against Arlei's shoulder. "I really want to go, but I'm going to miss everyone," he said.

"This isn't going to be the last time we see each other," Arlei assured, laying a hand on the boy's head. "I want you to do what your heart tells you and not look back. Now let's go pack, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

It took a little under an hour for Koru to get ready. He didn't have much to bring with him. In that time, Zuko had gone to say his goodbyes to and thank Aang and Katara. He stopped by the Jasmine Dragon to give one last hug to his uncle. They stood together for a while and watched the construction workers earthbend the teashop back into shape.

"I'm going to miss her," he confessed quietly to Iroh.

"I know," Iroh replied, patting Zuko. "Try not to let it bring you down too much. Remember her for her smile and her kindness."

"I'll try," Zuko said. He took a second to ponder. "I hope they're happy. They found each other again."

"The afterlife is a strange, foreign thing," Iroh explained. "But I have no doubt that Seiya is in a better place." He turned to Zuko. "Go on," he said, straightening out the young man's robes. "Take her boy to the Fire Nation and teach him firebending. If you want to make it up to her, do it through that."

"What about her sister?"

"I talked to her, and she seems like she wants to stay in the Upper Ring. I don't mind having a little helper like her in the teashop."

Zuko noticed a few men passing by and sheepishly knocked Iroh's hands away. "And that grouchy lady?"

"Arlei? She told me she wanted to go back to the valley tribes," Iroh recalled. "But I can tell it'd make Kani upset to see her go. I think I can still convince her to stay."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Something tells me it's not just Kani who wants her to stay," he muttered. Just then, a guard hurried up to them.

"Firelord Zuko, the airship is ready to depart," the guard informed.

Zuko turned back to his uncle. "I'll see you some other time," he said.

"Take care," Iroh replied warmly.

Zuko followed the guard back to the airship. As he approached the ramp, he saw Arlei standing by it with her arms crossed. She regarded him with a solemn nod.

"Hey," Zuko responded.

"For the longest time," Arlei began, "I hated you for what you did to her. But these past few days, I've come to realize that we can't protect anyone from everything. Sometimes it's our fault, and sometimes it's simply out of our control. You were just a kid; you didn't know better."

Zuko was honestly surprised. He hadn't expected this kind of expression from Arlei. "You didn't exactly give me a good first impression, either," he admitted. "But you gave Seiya the one thing she never had."

"What's that?"

"A mother."

Arlei fell silent. "I suppose," she replied quietly. Then, she unraveled her arms and held something out to him. It was the white silk scarf. "Take care of him," she said. "And take him to visit his sister every so often."

"I will," Zuko said. He took the scarf. "Thank you, Arlei."

"Live a good life," she said. "It's what she would have wanted."

As Zuko climbed the ramp, he called over his shoulder, "You know, you should really think about settling in Ba Sing Se."

"Not you too," the woman grumbled.

Zuko climbed onto the airship. He saw one of the crewmembers giving a little tour around to the twins. They were excitedly fawning over everything. Then, they caught sight of Zuko. Kani gave Koru another squeezing hug. "You better visit lots!" she ordered. "And send letters!"

"We have messenger hawks for that," Zuko told them. "They can take letters from here to the Fire Nation capital in about two days."

"Cool!" Koru chimed. "Will I get my own?"

"We'll see." Suddenly, Kani latched herself onto Zuko.

"Bye, Mister!" she said.

"We'll meet again, Kani."

The little girl ran to the ramp. "Arlei and I are going to watch the airship take off!" Kani said. She disappeared as she raced down the ramp. Crewmembers began shouting orders around. Gears clanked and the ramp was pulled up. Zuko walked over to one of the windows and beckoned Koru over. There was a muffled roar as the airship's engine powered up. Moments later, they ascended and everything outside started moving. Koru pressed himself against the window.

"We're flying!" he shouted. "Look, we're flying!"

Zuko couldn't help but break into a smile at the child's joy. As he watched Ba Sing Se fall below them, he thought about that night on Appa's back. He remembered the way she had looked truly happy in the sky.

* * *

 _As she gripped the tree branch, her palms began to grow damp with sweat. Foolishly, she glanced down at the ground. Seiya was terrified to see how far up she was._

 _"Come on!" Zuko called from above her. "The view up here is great!" He was peeking over from the roof of the pavilion. This was something that Zuko had wanted to do for a long time. The hickory tree was tall enough so that its sturdy branches reached up to the roof of the pavilion. On the roof, Zuko hypothesized, was the perfect spot to see the horizon._

 _Seiya looked helplessly up at him, fear locking her body into place. "I-I can't!" she stuttered._

 _"It's okay!" Zuko assured. "Hold on, I'm coming to get you." He jumped back down onto the branches. He quickly weaved himself through the boughs until he was by Seiya's side. "See? I'm right here. Grab onto this branch here and put your foot here." Slowly, he instructed the little girl on how to climb higher. Any time she began scared or looked like she was going to slip, he wrapped an arm around her to comfort her. When they reached the edge of the roof, Zuko pulled himself onto it and held his hands out to her. Seiya took them and, with his help, pulled herself up._

 _They walked up the slanted surface of the pavilion's roof. Then, they sat against the gold spike that jutted from the center. They were just in time. The tip of the sun was just starting to peek from the edge of the earth. The sky was all sorts of orange, pink, and red from the sunrise. Apart from the view, the air was cool and quiet. It was the perfect morning._

 _"That was scary!" Seiya admitted. "I've never done anything like that!"_

 _"It's worth the view, right?"_

 _"It is." Seiya wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. The previous night's chill lingered around them. "There were times when I was so certain I was going to fall."_

 _"Don't worry." Zuko wrapped an arm around her, and she stopped shivering. "I'm here with you. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

* * *

 _Don't even know what you've done for me_

 _It's not enough to feel it_

 _I don't know why I bear this scar I wear_

 _But I know you were made to heal it_

 _And I know you were made to save me_

 _And lift me up where the flowers grow_

 _And I never thought I'd say it, darlin'_

 _You're the greatest peace I know_

"Hypnotize Me" by Taylor Berrett

* * *

 _ **Addendum: And with that, we conclude.**_

 _ **If you've read this entire story from the start, thank you so much. I hope you've enjoyed. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope it's made for a very touching storyline. However, I'm not as happy with this one as I feel I should be. As with all of my stories, I started thinking up the general plot before writing the first chapter. Then, while writing, I started changing things up, so that's why some parts may seem kinda wishy-washy. My b.**_

 _ **Have a good one.**_


End file.
